<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bite Me, I Dare You by tyun_gyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284591">Bite Me, I Dare You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyun_gyu/pseuds/tyun_gyu'>tyun_gyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>run away with me underneath this blue hour [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Humor, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Huening Kai, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, author is in need of taegyu crumbs :(, beomgyu is always on thin ice lol, beomgyu is mean at first, yeonbin are cuties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyun_gyu/pseuds/tyun_gyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a society where vampires and humans coexist and somehow managed to live in harmony, there lives a boy named Kang Taehyun who loathes vampires with all his heart.</p><p>He never wants to be involved with a vampire, especially when he knows that he is a marechi, someone with a very rare blood type.</p><p>Well, that was until this vampire rudely barged into his life and told him to be his feeder, and that vampire was Choi Beomgyu, whom he hated with all of his heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>run away with me underneath this blue hour [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a fine day in Bighit High.</p><p> </p><p>Kang Taehyun is roaming around the halls with his best friend, Huening Kai. The two have been best friends ever since their first year in Bighit High. They are now at their second year but still remained close despite being in different sections and with them being different people.</p><p> </p><p>They are different because Kang Taehyun is a human while Huening Kai is a vampire.</p><p> </p><p>In today's society, humans and vampires have learned to coexist. Various facilities were built for the comfort of both the humans and the vampires. The two beings used to hate each other with the humans hiring vampire hunters to track down and kill the vampires who travel around the city of Seoul to murder innocent and helpless humans for their blood but it had escalated to 'kill all the vampires on sight'.</p><p> </p><p>After 5 years, the humans and vampires decided to form a truce and now they coexist. Humans would create buildings that would allow vampires to get blood (to which everyone calls as blood banks) without the need to hunt or kill humans though there are still vampires who kill but the vampire hunters take care of that. The vampires help the humans in return by helping them carry heavy equipment, build more buildings, basically things that humans have a hard time doing.</p><p> </p><p>Though the two beings are now living together peacefully, some could not accept the situation they are living in because vampires are known to be dangerous but there aren't really any problems right now because of the vampires.</p><p> </p><p>Except in Bighit High.</p><p> </p><p>Here in Bighit High, humans and vampires go to school together. The schools in Seoul don't usually let the two different beings go to the same school because children still have a hard time grasping the concept of what is right and what is wrong. The vampire students might kill and drain the human students out of hunger without even realizing that it's wrong, batting their innocent eyes at everyone. The principal of Bighit High however thought that it was good to teach children the basic etiquettes and hopes that they can coexist peacefully. That's how Bighit High came to be.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun never wanted to go to a school where humans and vampires are squished together to learn things about them but he was on a scholarship and that Bighit High is one of the best schools in the whole city of Seoul– even the school's principal had approached him and told him to attend Bighit High with the promise of a scholarship, who was he to say no?</p><p> </p><p>He knew he couldn't continue going to school if he ignored the scholarship given to him at Bighit High since he was really poor but with the principal's promise of a scholarship and a free accommodation of the dorms, he knew he couldn't pass off the offer. The principal saw potential in him, seeing as how he was the top of his class until the end of the school year which made Taehyun thankful for being smart.</p><p> </p><p>Anyone would think that Kang Taehyun would change his mind and find vampires nice and good after he learns to coexist with them at school but that only made him hate vampires even more– with the exception of his best friend. The boy showed nothing but kindness and not once did he show hunger for his blood which is a very rare quality to find in vampires. Huening Kai had told him that he had found the smell and taste of blood quite disgusting and isn't attracted to it– the boy even has to pinch his nose when drinking blood from the blood bags. There was still something human in him– well, he is a half-blood so that's that.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that's why he has grown a crush on him for a while.</p><p> </p><p>The two were happily chatting about their day as they were walking towards the cafeteria, paying no mind to the noisy chattering of the humans and the loud cackling of the vampires.</p><p> </p><p>"And then Han Jisung-sunbaenim suddenly barged inside the classroom!" Taehyun giggled at his best friend, who is currently wheezing as he is telling the story, "The teacher's face turned so red after that and I swear, the moment seonsaeng-nim bared his fangs at him, he immediately screeched as he ran out of the classroom!" the taller chortled as he said the last word. The boy is practically gasping for ait right now.</p><p> </p><p>"What is Jisung-sunbaenim even doing inside your classroom? I thought he is a junior?" he asked as he took the boy's moment of laughter to admire his visuals. He is really whipped for the younger.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know but I think his friends tripped him–" before Hyuka could answer, he was being shoved to the side by a group of rowdy vampires which had effectively knocked Taehyun down as well. The younger fell on top of him and he gasped at their sudden close contact, his face turning a bright red.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun pushed Hyuka off him quickly when he realized the younger fell on top of him. His heart was pounding very fast and he could feel his cheeks burning at such close proximity. He doesn't want Hyuka to hear his heartbeat, he'll get found out! The younger may be an airhead but he is smart (but Taehyun is much smarter than him).</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" he yelled at the group of vampires who had are staring at the two with unamused expressions, "Try to look at your surroundings, you brats!" he scolds as he stands up and helps Hyuka up who thanks him for the action and lightly punches him in the arm for shoving him off.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at our surroundings? How about you watch where you're going, human!" one of the vampires sneers at him. It made the other vampires cackle and before they knew it, they already have an audience.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun sighs. This is why he hates vampires. They think that they are great and powerful just because they are some otherworldly being who are stronger and faster than humans. It irritates him that vampires can be so narcissistic (except for Hyuka). Unlike the other humans, he isn't afraid of them despite being overpowered, "You are just repeating what I said, don't you have any other rebuttals?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hah? Why do I have to think for another rebuttal? I don't want to waste my breath on a human," he snorts in reply.</p><p> </p><p>"Breath? You don't even need to breathe since useless creatures like you are already dead," Taehyun smirked, "Plus, I doubt that you are even smart enough to form another rebuttal. I don't even think you know what 'rebuttal' means."</p><p> </p><p>The halls were filled with 'ooohs' from the crowd. The audience is getting riled up and interested at the increasing tension of the two.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you say to me?!" the vampire bared his fangs and stalked his way towards the expressionless teen who never flinched at the guy's intimidating face. Huening Kai immediately stood in between the two of them but was quickly shoved towards the side, "Don't get in between us," the boy snarled.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun's breath hitched as he saw his friend getting shoved to the side with such force, "Hyuka!" he shouted as he ran to the boy that is currently on the ground, glaring at his attacker. He was slashed in the arm by the vampire's sharp nails when he had reached out to his friend. He hissed in pain and stumbled down on the floor, clutching his bleeding arm.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a vampire for heaven's sake, don't you know how to be careful in using your strength?! Just wait till' the teachers hear about this!" he yells at the attacker, who is now staring at him with an unreadable expression. Taehyun was confused, the student was all tough and intimidating a while ago so why is he frozen like he had punched him in the face? The vampire's eyes began to darken as he sniffed the air, eyes fixating towards his hand that had some blood on his sharp fingertips from scratching Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire licked the blood off his fingertips and grinned wickedly as he now directs his sight at Taehyun. The injured boy immediately shivered when he realized the situation he is in and he spun his head around to look at the crowd that was forming around them.</p><p> </p><p>The vampires that were watching them looked at Taehyun with such hunger and want in their eyes that it made the hairs on his skin stand up. He turned to look at Hyuka who was gagging at the smell of blood and is currently pinching his nose, looking at Taehyun with a horrified expression. He knew that his best friend despised the smell of blood and gets sick because of it but the effect is much worse when he smells Taehyun's blood.</p><p> </p><p>Why is it different when it's his blood? It's because his blood is different.</p><p> </p><p>"Marechi..." the vampire from before grins as he settles his gaze on Taehyun's bleeding arm, "I want more of your addicting blood," he says as he opens his mouth, letting Taehyun see his sharp fangs.</p><p> </p><p>Hyuka looked at him with such a terrified expression on his face, knowing what will happen next.</p><p> </p><p>"Run!" he shouts and Taehyun bolted with the vampires trailing behind him. Everybody moved out of the way, afraid of being the one in between the vampires' teeth. Almost every single vampire that smelled his blood had joined the chase and that had made the human even more terrified.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't outrun us, human!" one of the vampires chasing him cackled making him grit his teeth in both pain and frustration. He avoided the stairs because he knows that they can just jump over several steps if he goes up and jump on him if he goes down. It is amazing that he had managed to not get caught after running for quite a while, changing directions now and then and swerving away from the vampires that were waiting for him. Being in the school's soccer club really helped him build up his stamina.</p><p> </p><p>He swerved left and right until he saw the door leading out of the school. He ran towards the door only to stop when a few vampires had jumped out of nowhere and blocked his way out. He turned back only to see that another set of vampires had blocked the way. It was no use, they were slowly making their way towards Taehyun who is being encircled by the vampires, stuck with nowhere to go. Clutching his bleeding arm, he stands still as he glares at every single vampire in the vicinity.</p><p> </p><p>"There are blood banks out there, why waste your stamina in chasing after a human like me?" he hisses, trying to keep his intimidating face on even if he was afraid of the shining fangs and the dark blood red eyes directed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Your blood is rare and is the best one out there," one of the vampires says, "The blood banks charge us with quite a big amount of money if we were to buy marechi blood and they run out of them as quick as they restock it."</p><p> </p><p>Another one adds on, "Your blood is delicious and one bag is enough for one vampire to last for a whole year if we don't drink more than what we need," they said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Be my feeder, human."</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, let us have a taste of your sweet blood."</p><p> </p><p>"We hit the jackpot, boys."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, share him!"</p><p> </p><p>"I hate vampires," Taehyun sighs as he drops down to the floor knowing that he can't do anything to protect himself. He is too weak, they can easily overpower him with their powers, he can't do anything to save himself. He knows that if he tries to fight through the crowd, his death would be even painful, "They are despicable creatures."</p><p> </p><p>'Vampires are selfish creatures who only think of theirselves and their own needs,' he thinks as he purses his lips, glaring at the vampires who are inching closer to him, 'They treat their feeders badly and mock us humans. They are bullies who just wants to drain our blood.'</p><p> </p><p>They are horrible creatures, but one thing he couldn't understand is why his mother decided to abandon him just to be with a vampire.</p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes, accepting his faith, waiting for them to succumb to their hunger and for their claws to slice through his skin and their fangs to sink in every single part of his body. He waits for that moment but that never came. He hears a sickening crunch and a ton of vampires hissing and muttering curses. He hesitantly opens his eyes only to find someone standing in front of him with his back facing towards him. A vampire was on the ground clutching the left side of his face that was far too bloody for Taehyun's liking.</p><p> </p><p>'Is he a human? Oh my god, is he bleeding? Why is he protecting me? Oh my god, we're going to be eaten!' his mind is currently clouded with tons and tons of questions and worry as he looked down to see the right hand of the person in front of him being coated with blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Yah," the boy in front of him starts and Taehyun immediately froze. He knew whose voice that belonged to and every single blood inside of him froze. No no no, anyone but him! He hates that person more than any other vampire, "This boy's blood is mine," he declares, not sparing a glance at the injured boy behind him who is currently looking at him with hatred in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>One of the vampires laughed and walked towards the raven haired boy, moving carefully to avoid stepping on the guy that is currently clutching his face on the ground, "Ey, Beomgyu~ don't be like that! We were here first but because we are nice, we'll let you have the first bite," he cheerfully says as he moves to pat Beomgyu's shoulder but the raven grabbed his wrist before he could do so and flung him towards a couple of vampires that were near Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>"If I say that he's mine, then he's mine. Got it, you weaklings?" he hisses.</p><p> </p><p>"Just because you are a full-blooded vampire doesn't mean you can just get what you want!" one of them hisses back but the raven only laughs at them. Taehyun starts to sneak away when he senses that the boy was still distracted by the other vampires. He managed to crawl a few meters away from the raven when he feels wind brush past his side harshly. Before he could move to see who went past him, someone grabbed the back of his collar along with his blazer and pulled him up. He turned to see who pulled him only to see Beomgyu's face, currently smirking at the crowd of angry vampires.</p><p> </p><p>The raven haired boy held up a piece sign at the crowd before grinning widely, "Sorry, but you should've taken him before I did," with that, he bolts out of the place, dragging a furious and bleeding Taehyun with him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It only had been a minute until Beomgyu stopped running. Taehyun immediately felt dizzy and jumped towards the nearest window to puke. He found himself at one of the abandoned classrooms at the third floor of the building judging from how high he is at and judging from the poor condition of the classroom. After vomiting all of his breakfast out, his legs gave out which left him kneeling on the floor as he tried to breathe properly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," a voice called and he flinched. He spun around and pressed his back on the wall, hitting the ground as his legs gave up on him, glaring at the grinning vampire in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your name?" he asks, showing his fangs as his playful grin gets wider.</p><p> </p><p>Choi Beomgyu is not your average vampire. Unlike all the other vampires, he is a full-blooded vampire. He isn't 75% human, 50% human, or even the 0.1% human! Full-blooded vampires are the second strongest and rarest vampires in the world with the first being the ones with royal blood in them (but it is possible that full-blooded vampires can defeat a royal blooded one). He is the only full-blooded vampire in the school making him both the most loved and most hated person in school. He is popular for his good looks and a ton of students, both girls and boys, humans and vampires, do their best to obtain the vampire's attention and affection. The person who is lucky enough to marry or own the full-blooded vampire would be the second most powerful individual in school and would be the safest person in school, since vampires can't kill their partners that they bonded with and until now, there were no known cases of vampires killing their bonded halves.</p><p> </p><p>Full-blooded vampires are a hundred times faster and stronger than half-bloods but they are also known as the more vicious ones. Most of those full-blooded ones that had ruled countries often had their countries destroyed because of their tyranny. People who are under them suffer greatly even but the ones who aren't like them are often great leaders. This is where the royal blooded vampires come in, the less vicious yet strong and powerful ones who are much greater leaders than full-bloods.</p><p> </p><p>But that doesn't make Taehyun hate them even less.</p><p> </p><p>Pouting at the lack of answer, he grabs Taehyun's wallet that was on his pocket with such speed that the owner of said wallet didn't even have time to react.</p><p> </p><p>"Kang Taehyun," Beomgyu smirks as he reads his name, repeating the name over and over again as if he wanted to get used to saying his name.</p><p> </p><p>"The hell do you want, thief?" he scowled as he wiped his mouth before snatching his wallet away from him and putting it back on his wallet. The vampire pouted at Taehyun which made him even more mad, "Awww, not even a thank you? I saved you from being drained to death!" the boy whined.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun stood up and marched his way towards the boy, not feeling intimidated even the slightest bit as he was face-to-face with the raven haired vampire who only raised one of his eyebrows in anticipation, "I didn't ask for your help, bloodsucker," he hissed before he stepped to the side and made his way to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could even make another step forward, he was grabbed by Beomgyu and was flung back to the wall where he once was. His back was slammed to the wall which had made him yelp in pain and fall on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"The hell is your problem?!" he yelled as he tried to stand up despite his back screaming at him in pain. Beomgyu walked towards him which made Taehyun walk backwards until he was yet again pressed up against the wall. The vampire leaned closer to him as the other boy glared at him with such hatred.</p><p> </p><p>"I hate vampires but I hate full-blooded shits like you on a much higher level," he whispers loud enough for Beomgyu to hear, his glare unwavering.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu laughs at his words and grabs his injured arm, bringing it up to his face as he darkens his gaze, "Really? You hate me, the vampire who just saved your life, more than those vampires who were clearly close to draining you?" he asks as he licks his injury which made Taehyun flinch and jerk his arm back but the vampire had a firm grip on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"What difference does it have? You're also going to drain me, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I would but I have a better idea," he grins before continuing to lick on his injury.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun was completely weirded out by the vampire's nature even if it is normal for them to lick blood out of an injury and tugs his arm back as hard as he can, "Stop it, you bloodlicking brat!" he screams as he finally tugs his arm out of the boys grip. He looks down to check on his injury just to see nothing. The injury was gone.</p><p> </p><p>"That was mean. I practically saved your life twice now," Beomgyu pouted, trying to look cute which made him cringe, "I deserve a thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"It was just a small cut on the arm, I won't die because of it."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," the vampire shrugs. Taehyun was about to move but stopped when he heard the thundering footsteps of the other vampires going pass the door. His heart beat started to accelerate as fear slowly crept up to his heart. The vampire saw how he froze and so he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun-ah, you're going to be drained once you step out of this room," he says to which the boy immediately whips his head to glare at him and yelling an "I know that!" before looking at the door.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a deal for you. How about I protect you from all those vampires?" Taehyun whips his head at Beomgyu with a look on his face that says 'are you fucking insane?' as the other smirks at him, "Just call my name and I'll go to where you are and I'll be ready to protect you– if you're not under the sun," he says as he offers his hand to him.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun looks at his hand for a brief moment before he looks back up– <em>damn why is he taller than me</em>– to give him a suspicious look, "And you want my blood as payment, am I right?"</p><p> </p><p>The blonde vampire gleefully nods and gives him a smile, his fangs not showing since he retracted them, "You are most certainly right!"</p><p> </p><p>'Knew it. Well, it's good that I only have to give him some of my blood in exchange for protection,' he lets out a small sigh before opens his mouth to continue speaking, "Fine, how much do you want? One bag? Two bags? Tell me," he says, already sighing as he already starts thinking of how he would change his schedule to go to the hospital to get his blood in a bag without disrupting his everyday routine.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu looks at him with a dumbfounded expression before laughing out loud which made Taehyun feel offended. Is he making fun of him?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're really funny, Taehyun!" the vampire says, wiping a non-existent tear away from one of his eyes before he instantly replaces the happy look on his face with a darker look, a seductive smirk on his face, "That's not what I meant."</p><p> </p><p>"Be my feeder," Beomgyu says as Taehyun's confused yet offended expression melts into a look of horror, "And I will provide protection for you in return," he stretches out his hand more for the boy to take.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun was about to refuse when he heard voices coming out of the door and he immediately froze. The vampires knew where he was since they are now banging on the door, telling Taehyun to come out of hiding as they cackled behind the closed door. His lips quivered and he grew cold, scared of what will happen if the doors opened. Beomgyu let out a small laugh which startled the panic-stricken boy.</p><p> </p><p>"So what would it be, Taehyunie?" he asks and smirks even wider when he sees the defeated expression on the younger boy's face. Taehyun grabbed his hand and shook it as he looked at the amused boy dead in the eyes, biting his lip with such force that he could taste the metallic taste of blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, I'll be your feeder," he spits out with such venom, glaring at the smug boy in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Beomgyu snickers before stepping closer to Taehyun, making the other step back until his back hit the wall for the nth time today, his icy gaze not leaving the vampire's dark ones.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire plants his left hand besides the human's head which turned on all of the human's alarms inside his head.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you doing?!" he hisses as he attempts to push the older off him only for the older to grab both of his hands using his free hand and leaning dangerously closer to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He can feel the older's hot breath against his neck and he froze, terrified.</p><p> </p><p>"What does it look like?" he hears the vampire say as he presses his cold lips against his neck, feeling him grin against his skin when he felt Taehyun jolt, "I'm marking you so everyone will know that you are already someone's feeder. By someone, I mean me."</p><p> </p><p>"Mark me somewhere else! Not my neck!" he yells as he managed to wrestle both of his hands out of the raven's grip and push the vampire off him, who had an unimpressed expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu huffs and rolled his eyes, putting a hand on his hip, leaning to the side with the same unimpressed look on his face, "It's just a temporary mark anyways until our feeder thing is done."</p><p> </p><p>He glares even more, "Just– put it somewhere else and not on my neck."</p><p> </p><p>Huffing out a low 'fine', he grabs his left arm and without a warning, leans in and bites his wrist, close to where his veins were. Taehyun flinched as the vampire's fangs began to break through his skin and pierce through, the vampire drinking his blood.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun covers his mouth as he lets out a shaky breath. He had learned about the vampire's venom during his their study of a vampire's body on their Science class, the venom that is injected to humans can cause euphoric rush from a bite, due to it stimulating the pleasure receptors of the victim and it isn't really that stimulating when bit somewhere that is not close to the bitten person's heart since the venom would take a while to stimulate both the receptors and the heart.</p><p> </p><p>But Taehyun never expected that despite being bitten on the wrist, it still brought shivers down his spine. He never expected to be bitten by a vampire anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu peers through his bangs as he smirks at the flushed up Taehyun, shaking due to the overwhelming feeling of being bit before he pulls away, retracting his fangs and licking the wound before stepping back, the banging on the door stopping.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, he already marked him as his. Let's get out of here," he hears a voice growl out behind the door and Taehyun is starting to question how vampires immediately know if someone has been marked.</p><p> </p><p>He frowns when he checks his wrist, the puncture wounds not going away.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu senses the upset look on Taehyun's face and so he cleared his throat to get his attention, "I've marked you which means that this puncture wound will not go away soon until I've had my fill and shoo you away."</p><p> </p><p>The brunette scoffs and looks away, 'Typical vampires, using a human for their own selfish desires and then pushing them away once they had their fun,' he thinks, closing his eyes to calm himself down.</p><p> </p><p>"Just know that I never wanted to become your feeder anyways," he says with gritted teeth and the older just grins, stepping closer to pat his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you mocking me right now?!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's cute, little bloodbag," he relishes the look of anger the other gives him, clearly offended by the nickname, "But even if you say that you never wanted to, you are my feeder now until I've gotten the marechi blood that I needed. Got it?"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun says nothing and continues to give him an icy cold glare and so Beomgyu sighs in irritation, scratching the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"What a pain," he yawns before leaving the room without sparing a glance at the angry brunette.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of complete silence, the realization and the severity of this situation had finally dawned on Taehyun, who immediately collapsed to the floor, eyes wide in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck am I supposed to do now...?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi i am in need of taegyu crumbs bc there is no december uppuru im–</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what you meant to say is that you became Choi's feeder?!" Hyuka shrieked to which the brunette slammed his hand on to the others mouth to block out the noise that had been already let out.</p><p> </p><p>After the entire ordeal, the bell had rung which signalled every student that it is now lunch time and the two somehow managed to meet up in the cafeteria without being crushed by the vampires that they had encountered.</p><p> </p><p>But they both surely got some attention. Other students were fussing on Huening Kai's arm that was currently wrapped with bandages with them being attracted to the boy's soft and sunshiney attitude while Taehyun mostly got worried stares, glares from most of the vampires and everyone seemed to whisper a lot of things behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>Guess that what happens you get marked by a full blooded vampire.</p><p> </p><p>The two met up and Taehyun had told Huening Kai about what happened after he ran away from him, spilling every detail since he knew that the other vampire would continue grilling him for information.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," he huffed out the reply after a bit as he removed his hand from the other's mouth, "I didn't want to, but that had saved me from becoming a drained body."</p><p> </p><p>Hyuka frowned, "That's true but you were forced to become a feeder because of the circumstances. Can't you bargain with him like give him three or four bags of your rare blood or something."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't bargain with him because of my rare blood. That's why the other vampires came running after me, why would he let an opportunity like this pass?" Taehyun replied as he is slowly getting upset at how things turned out to be.</p><p> </p><p>The school heavily punishes vampires who cause havoc to humans and vampires alike but they always disregard them when there is blood and always chalks it up to them being enticed by the smell of blood that they can't control theirselves.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun was even more upset when the teachers knew about what happened to Huening Kai, they had originally planned to take the vampires that caused this to the guidance counselor's room and depending how things turned out, they might suspend them for even two weeks but once they found out that Taehyun's rare blood was involved, they shrugged it off like dust.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't even want to think about that one school rule that every human in school hated.</p><p> </p><p>"That's true but at least he didn't leave you out to be vampire food," Hyuka says as he reaches out to grab Taehyun's hand and massages it, making the owner of the person's hand blush slightly at the action.</p><p> </p><p>"But in return, I became someone's blood bag," he sighs as he tries to shrug off the other's warm hand that was playing with his, trying to get the effects of the touch out of his head, "You know that I wouldn't want to be anyone's feeder but you."</p><p> </p><p>Hyuka laughed at his best friend's words and removed his hands to reach over and slap him on the shoulder. The brunette could deny it how much he wants but anyone could tell by his pursed lips that he missed the other's touch.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't say stupid things because I'm your best friend," the raven chuckled, "I shouldn't be entitled to such thing because I'm your best friend, plus I even hate blood so I don't know how that would work."</p><p> </p><p>'I don't know but please mark me up,' the other thinks before closing his eyes and not-so gently berated himself in his head.</p><p> </p><p>"And you know that I don't really like the idea of anyone becoming a feeder, much more if they are forced to become one," the other continues to explain, "It's like taking advantage of the thing that makes one person live and you know about the school's rule when a vampire drains someone."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun slightly flinched at the mention of the school rule maintains the calm expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>The school's rule in regards to the event where a vampire drains someone is very biased. The vampire only gets punished when it is done purposely but they would get off scot-free when they "accidentally" drained someone because the school chalks it up to them being children and not knowing how to handle their impulses yet, which is a big lie.</p><p> </p><p>And Taehyun knows that he is in such a dangerous spot, to be a feeder for a full blooded vampire, the type of vampire who drinks frequently and in large amounts, not to mention the said vampire being such an ass, his life is just wavering in the middle of life and death as of now.</p><p> </p><p>"The school favors vampires out of humans, we've been knew," is what he replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Hyun. If he tries to do something, I promise that I'll be where you are to protect you," the raven grins, putting up a pinky.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette rolls his eyes before smiling as he intertwines his own pinky with the other. He knows that his friend couldn't even hurt a fly and would be more likely to spend his time cuddling with his plushies than to fight but he couldn't help but feel warm and giddy because of what the other said.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he thinks that such possibility of Huening Kai fighting is not possible, he hasn't seen the boy turn feral yet but he wouldn't pray for it to happen.</p><p> </p><p>"Protect him from who?" a deep raspy voice says and they immediately jumped back, retracting their hands and turning to the direction to where the voice was coming from to find Choi Beomgyu walking towards them.</p><p> </p><p>The raven sat besides Taehyun in an all too comfortable way to which the latter glares at and tries to scoot away to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai levels him with a glare, looking more cute than intimidating, "What are you doing here, Choi?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's lunch time, baby vamp," he yawns, giving the glaring child a nonchalant expression before turning to face Taehyun with a smirk, "I'm hungry."</p><p> </p><p>"And? Is that my problem?" he says with a roll of his eyes before taking a small bite out of his sandwhich, "I'm still eating."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu scoffs, rolling his eyes at the statement, "Eat faster."</p><p> </p><p>"Can't," Taehyun says with a knowing grin which Huening Kai smiles at, the boy knows how to play hard to get, "I'd get stomach pains."</p><p> </p><p>They both hear the vampire mumble something under his breath before the said vampire places his on the table and buries his head under there. The two friends shrugged before continuing their conversation with another topic.</p><p> </p><p>"So they were right," another voice chimed but instead of it being deep and raspy, it sounded deep and soft. They all turned their heads to see who it was (minus Beomgyu who was still whining) to see their favorite hyung.</p><p> </p><p>"Soobin-hyung!" they both greeted as the older of them all sat besides Hyuka and pinching his cheeks as he gives Taehyun a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin is their hyung that they all loved. The said person is very shy, very unaccustomed to the stares he keeps getting the day he decided to color his hair blue since he was feeling rebellious but it was no secret that everyone, just like with Hyuka, find him endearing. He is a very shy person when paired with people he didn't know but gets along with Taehyun and Huening Kai very well.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them met when the two best friends were out walking in the hallway on their way out of school and Huening Kai happened to be drinking blood that was inside a red carton with the words apple juice inside (because while Taehyun finds it morbid, the other thinks its more bearable to drink when he thinks of it as apple juice.)</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun had said a joke which led his best friend to spit out the blood from his mouth as he laughed, only for him to clamp his mouth shut when he saw that he spat on their senior, the said blue haired man himself.</p><p> </p><p>They expected to be scolded at but they never expected the older to burst out crying with a bunch of apologies rolling out of his lips which led Hyuka to cry too. Taehyun only watched in embarrassment as his own best friend tried his best to scrub off the blood that was on the crying senior's white uniform through his tears and apologies.</p><p> </p><p>One brand new white school uniform and three bowls of ice cream later, the three of them became friends.</p><p> </p><p>What was more interesting for Taehyun is that Soobin is a royal blood vampire but never sees any vampire behavior from him, always choosing to be at the library and read a book rather than be a student council president (the said vampire was once voted to be one but he declined the offer) and not once did anybody see him drink out of a blood bag or anything.</p><p> </p><p>While he is still a bit wary of the older, it is a huge fact that he loves and trusts the older.</p><p> </p><p>"You were really marked by him, huh?" Soobin says as he points at the now silent vampire, "I thought you were using some sort of perfume that hides your scent but in the end, it was your scent that changed."</p><p> </p><p>"My scent changed?" he asks, quirking his eyebrows up in question.</p><p> </p><p>The older nods with a smile, "Yeah, you don't know this but every single person has their own unique scent so we vampires can smell you and distinguish you from a crowd even if we are far. You were marked by Beomgyu, so you smell like him. If a vampire tries to attack you, Beomgyu would come and protect you since he doesn't want someone else to get his food," he then panics after realizing what he said at the end, "Wait– no! Not food, but I mean– uh sorry, Taehyun... I don't know how to explain it."</p><p> </p><p>No wonder the vampires that were chasing him had given up once he had been marked, not to mention the hungry stares he had been getting from said vampires. Taehyun groans in irritation, "It's okay, hyung, I got the point and well, that sucks."</p><p> </p><p>The vampire in question snaps his head to what the other said and levels him with a glare, "The only thing that will be sucking is me because I am very hungry now you come with me," he growls before standing up and tugging Taehyun towards him who dropped his sandwich at the sudden action.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey– wait! Let go– hey!" he yells as he was dragged out of the canteen by the vampire.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyunie wait!" Hyuka calls out as he tries to follow them but was immediately pulled back down to his seat by Soobin who just shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't interrupt a vampire that is feeding," the other says with a huff, making his bangs move, "You might unnecessarily provoke them and they might think you are trying to steal their food and might drain them."</p><p> </p><p>The raven haired vampire panics, "Wh-what? I've never heard of that before! I even barged into a classroom where Minho-hyung was feeding on Jisung-hyung but they didn't do anything!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's because this is Beomgyu we are talking about, a full blooded vampire who has no morals whatsoever, that hyung must have known you aren't a threat," he says with a sigh, "Right now, we'll just have to hope Taehyun is okay. If he doesn't come out when the bell rings, we go out and get him."</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai could only look at the path where his best friend took with worry in his eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Let me go, you bloodsucking mosquito!" Taehyun cursed as he was dragged by the vampire who was obviously ignoring him up the stairs, getting weird glances from students that were passing by, "I will seriously drive a stake in between your eyes if you don't let go of me right now!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up or I'll throw you out of the window," the vampire bites back, glaring at him from his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>The recipient of the glare didn't even flinch and instead glares back at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Then throw me out of the window for all I care! I don't want y– hey!" he yelps as he was being pushed inside the same abandoned classroom in the morning, stumbling on his feet as the vampire locks the door.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun manages to slam his hands on one of the armchairs and regain his balance and immediately turns at the mildly amused Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>"Why the hell are we here?" he hisses.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu gives him a look that says 'are you kidding me' as he walks closer to Taehyun who is walking backwards, "I told you, I'm hungry."</p><p> </p><p>"But why are we in a secluded place? You just need to jab your fangs in me and get over with it. Plus, it's weird!"</p><p> </p><p>"What's weird?"</p><p> </p><p>"I– you– are you serious?!" he splutters at the other's ignorance, still walking backwards as the other made his way towards him, "You dragging me in this area and walking towards me is weird!"</p><p> </p><p>The other stops for a bit and gives him a scandalized look before marching towards him again, "You're the one that's making it weird for thinking weird stuff! And stop moving away from me!"</p><p> </p><p>"How about you stop walking towards me?!" he retorts but then lets out a soft "oof" once his back had hit the thick wall behind him, nowhere to go. Thankfully, the vampire stops.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire lets out an irritated huff as he brings his hand up to massage his temples, obviously irritated.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I'm just here to get blood, Hyuntae–"</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun," he cuts off.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, <em>Taehyun</em>," he rolls his eyes as he emphasizes his name, "I'm here to get my blood since I'm fucking hungry enough to drain a whole cow and you wouldn't want me to drain your precious blood so let me drink first then you get to ask questions, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun looks at Beomgyu with unsure eyes, eyeing the other's fangs that had showed itself on the raven's mouth when he was talking. He takes note of the other's dark eyes that had some slivers of red blinking each second.</p><p> </p><p>He knows that a hungry vampire can turn feral and a feral vampire trapped with a human that has the most delicious blood in the world is a big red flag. He saw a fair amount of half bloods turning feral in their school because they didn't want to drink blood anymore, saying that they want to become human.</p><p> </p><p>They were surely a handful which was even more proof to Taehyun that vampires are savages who have no control.</p><p> </p><p>If half bloods were that bad, then full bloods were a lot worst though he hasn't seen one ever turning feral and he sure doesn't want this moment to be the first time he sees one to be turning feral.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," he says as he runs his hand through his hair, "But only take a f–"</p><p> </p><p>Before he could even continue, the vampire suddenly lunged at him with an open mouth. He immediately brought his right arm up to block the bite despite being shocked, wincing as his fangs had broken through his skin once again.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun was glad to have learned this during a program that had happened on their school that taught them how to defend themselves from vampires and humans alike. He learned that when a vampire lunges at you with their fangs bared out, you must take note which side of your neck they are going for and raise your arm up to block it.</p><p> </p><p>A bite to the neck from a hungry vampire is very dangerous and he mentally praises himself for thinking quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu presses himself against Taehyun, making the human press impossibly closer to the wall behind him as his hands claimed the spot besides the human's head.</p><p> </p><p>"This is different from before," he hisses through gritted teeth, "This feels so painful."</p><p> </p><p>There was no euphoric, aphrodisiac feeling due to the bite, all he felt was the stinging sensation on his arm and immense pain.</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly feels very dizzy and nauseous and he immediately knows that this isn't good. Anymore of this and he will be a goner.</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu," he huffs out as he raises his free hand to push the older's head weakily, mentally cursing at his lack of strength.</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu," he tries again, pushing harder when he received no answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Your blood is so delicious," the other vampire answered as he continued to drain his blood, red eyes peering at him through his black bangs.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun bit his lip before mustering up strength and punched the vampire on the side of his face, successfully getting him off his arm and making the other one with the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell was that?!" Beomgyu yells as he slowly gets up the floor with a frown, "You know, punching people on the face is rude!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, dumbass," he snaps back, panting harshly as he cradled his pale arm, "You took too much."</p><p> </p><p>"I took too much?" he repeats with a cock of an eyebrow as if urging him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"I said what I said, now screw off," he bites back as he slowly slumps down on the floor. He should stop talking since talking requires energy and he needs it right now.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu stares at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes and for once, Taehyun expected him to feel remorse because of his actions or even pop out a sorry but what he got instead was a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Humans are really weak," he snickers as he squats down in front of the pale young man, "I didn't even take that much and now you're pale and out of breath? Pathetic."</p><p> </p><p>The other turns his head away from him, glaring at the broken chalkboard instead.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu tsked at his reaction and let his eyes drift towards Taehyun's arm that he was cradling. His eyes were fixated on the blood that was pouring out of the two punctures he made with his fangs. It looked and smelled so enticing but he knows he has to stop or his only source of marechi bloof is gone.</p><p> </p><p>'I can't believe I forgot to lap up and heal the bite,' he groans as he brings his thumb up to his lips, swiping his tongue across it, 'Whatever, it's his fault anyways for punching me.'</p><p> </p><p>He inches his thumb closer to the boy's wound, only for his hand to get slapped away from it, which surprised him. Nobody dare tried to shrug him off or even slap his hand off, they would bring his hand closer to them and would even beg for more of his touch but this one is different.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare fucking touch me," Taehyun says, seething, "I hate you and your kind so much."</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be head over heels for me?" he says, squinting his eyes as he studies the angry person in front of him up and down, "I thought this 'I hate vampire' attitude of yours was a farce for me to give more attention to you, if that's what you want me to do."</p><p> </p><p>His closes his eyes and opens them again to reveal glittering orange eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun gasps as he looks at him straight into the eyes and Beomgyu smirks, knowing that this boy is wrapped on his finger but then he gives him a look as if he were slapped by his own mother which had shocked him, his eyes flickering back to it's natural dark brown color.</p><p> </p><p>"Why the hell would I be head over heels for a bloodsucking piece of shit like you? Especially when you almost drained me dry," he bites back as he tries to stand up, legs all wobbly, "People like you make me sick."</p><p> </p><p>With that, he tries to make his way to the door, wobbling in each step he takes in his drunk-like fashion in walking. The vampire furrows his eyebrows at his stunt and stomps his way towards him before grabbing his injured arm and pulling him towards him which elicited a pained cry out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I say that we are finished? You don't even want your questions to be asked?" he asks with gritted teeth, glaring at the human who tries to pull his bloodied arm away from him.</p><p> </p><p>The said human shakes his head as tears began forming on the ends of his eyes, "I don't care! I don't care! I don't want to be in the same room as you!"</p><p> </p><p>"What did you do?!" he continues, "Why aren't you affected by it?!"</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck are you talking about?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me," he asks in a low voice, this time letting go of his arm but moved to grab his collar and drag him closer, "Are you having fun? Continuing with your vampire hating persona just to get my attention? Are you that type of person to do such thing to get noticed by someone you like?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like you and I never once did," he huffs as he continuously tugs his injured arm away while preventing his tears from spilling at the same time, "The only vampire I like is Huening Kai and that's that!"</p><p> </p><p>The other's sudden confession made the older loosen his hold which made the other tumble to ground when he pulled his hand. Was this human going to continue his web of lies?</p><p> </p><p>"Kang Taehyun!" they both hear a muffled voice outside the door before it burst open, revealing a panting Huening Kai and Soobin, worry painted on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>However, the worried faces soon turned into terrified faces once they saw the pale state Taehyun was in and his bleeding arm. Hyuka sped towards where the panting human was and immediately knelt down and turning his back towards Beomgyu as if he was shielding him.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare touch my best friend," he says with his fangs all bared out before looking back at Taehyun with worried eyes, "Soobin and I went to find you when the bell rung and you hadn't showed up yet. It's a good thing we did," Taehyun was surprised at the fact that the bell rung, he didn't even hear it during his scuffle with the raven earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun looked at the boy who was holding him in his arms and managed to make a relieved smile, thankful for his best friend and his object of affection for going to his side. His face feels a bit warm and he knows his cheeks would be aflame by now but he is thankful that the person that is the reason for this is currently busy glaring daggers at their offender.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Huening Kai Kamal, Taehyun's best friend!" the boy continues, "If you try to do something funny again, I won't hesitate to claw you!" he threatens but Taehyun can see how the younger trembled and he knows for sure that he would run away screaming than fight. Nevertheless, his heart warmed at the thought of him wanting to protect him.</p><p> </p><p>"So you are this Huening Kai, huh?" he says with a lazy grin, "The boy he was with earlier."</p><p> </p><p>"What's it to you?!"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu was about to open his mouth and spill the obvious lie that the human had spouted. A person who is not attracted to him? Is there such a person that exists?</p><p> </p><p>But his eyes had landed on Taehyun, pale and weak as he was clutching on his injured arm. Huening Kai was blocking the human, but he was able to see the human's face at this angle. The way he looked at this newcomer with warm and soft eyes, cheeks tinted in red with a gaze filled with so much affection and so he decided to shut his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>'What's up with this weirdo?' he thinks as he closes his eyes and ruffles the back of his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"What a pain," he yawns, stretching his arms out like he doesn't care, "It's not like I even care to let you know anyways, now go away."</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai sticks out his tongue before struggling to carry Taehyun and called out a whiny "hyung" which led to Soobin entering the room and carrying Taehyun with him.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them were about to head out of the door when Beomgyu spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Take care of Taehyun's wounds for me," he says in a nonchalant way without even sparing a glance to the trio.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you care about Taehyun, anyways? For all I know, he is just another bag for you to feed in and toss when he's no longer of use to you like all the others," Hyuka replies as quick as he finished his sentence before turning the corner, disappearing from the pure blood's sight.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Beomgyu decided to plop down on a dusty armchair since he had made his mind up on skipping class anyways.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers the time he tried to use his glamour on Taehyun, to have him begging on his knees for him which only proved to be useless as the fiesty brunette snapped back at him.</p><p> </p><p>He was confused at first why he had managed to outdo his glamour ability since the only way a person is immune to it is if they have strong feelings for someone or be a vampire themself but his confusion disappeared when he saw the look he gave to the half blood newcomer.</p><p> </p><p>"What's with him?" he huffs as he lets his back hit the chair, "Hating vampires but liking one."</p><p> </p><p>"And what's with me caring why this guy likes that idiot?" he continues, placing his hand over to his non-beating chest.</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, he was envious of the way people stare at the ones that they love. He had wanted the same thing too, for someone to stare at him with eyes like that as if they were looking at someone who hung the moon for them.</p><p> </p><p>Not once did his so-called followers and exes looked at him the same way Taehyun looked at his oblivious best friend and that stirred an ugly emotion inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>His followers only wanted him because he was handsome or because he was the only full blooded vampire in school. He was like a celebrity in their eyes and he took advantage of that, dating those who were pretty and handsome but always ended up with them breaking up because he couldn't feel "real love" from them, always feeling like some trophy for them to show off.</p><p> </p><p>But then again, Beomgyu doesn't know how to love or even get this type of love he needs but maybe, he can get Taehyun to teach him. All he needs is something to blackmail him with.</p><p> </p><p>"God, this is such a pain," he says once again before hitting his head on the desk and trying to get himself to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i promise beomgyu will change and be a good person ㅠㅠ</p><p>plus, yeonjun will enter the story in the next chapter so its time for soobin to be bugged alot by a certain flirty human.</p><p>im still praying for more taegyu crumbs and maybe a december uppuru pls</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Beom, he is totally ignoring you!" Yeonjun chortles after the 13th time of Taehyun turning his head away today when his eyes land on Beomgyu's that were staring at him. The younger huffs before slamming his locker shut and immediately dragging Huening Kai away, who was still in the middle of fixing his backpack.</p><p> </p><p>It's been almost a week and a half of the marechi human ignoring the vampire and Beomgyu knows he couldn't stay still and drink out of a blood bag anymore when he has marked a delicious feeder.</p><p> </p><p>He had obviously tried to seek after the human the next day to feed but he'd only end up getting glares from both him and his best friend. Soobin doesn't really do anything to stop him but his aura tells him to back off even if he is just smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>But even for one and a half week of not being able to drink the younger's delicious blood, he managed to learn a few interesting things about him so he would know which buttons to press when he feels like pissing off the younger.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu doesn't really do this, finding and getting information about his feeders but Taehyun is different, so he doesn't mind this time.</p><p> </p><p>And by a few interesting things, he only learned that the younger is very smart and got a scholarship to be able to go to Bighit High, loves cheesecake, working out, sports, has a very enticing and delicious blood and hates vampires. It was as if no one really knew him aside from his two friends but what could he do, at least he knew something about his feeder than just draw a blank at his possible personality.</p><p> </p><p>The raven tsks as he shoves his books inside his locker as his best friend continues to laugh at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would he be though? I just took more blood than what I needed," he says with a roll of his eyes to which the older smacked the back of his head as a reply, earning a pout from the vampire.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun was the vampire's human best friend. He was supposed to be his victim when he was still a freshman in Bighit High, he knew nothing of proper vampire-human morals and one day during recess, the vampire had forgotten to pack blood bags for himself and the cafeteria had already ran out of it since plenty of vampires buy blood bags in three's or four's or have a feeder.</p><p> </p><p>And so, he just decides to snatch a human student and drain them dry and just chalk it up to him being so hungry that he lost control that he ended up draining a student because that's how shitty their school system was.</p><p> </p><p>The freshman was currently walking around the campus, trying to find a lonely human as he tries to ignore the smell of blood coming out from various feeder's as their vampires fed on them.</p><p> </p><p>He walked for a while until he saw a lone human walking towards the back of the school and so, he stalked him.</p><p> </p><p>As Beomgyu turned the corner, he was met by a wooden stake a few centimeters away from hitting the space in between his eyes. Behind the wooden stake, was a smirk from the person he was trying to drain.</p><p> </p><p>The said person is Choi Yeonjun, a junior at that time, and he had told Beomgyu about how he already knew that the vampire was stalking him and decided to test out his skills that he had been practicing to defend himself against vampires. Beomgyu thought he was pretty cool, and so he made friends with the guy (and practically pleaded with him to let him drink a bit, to which the older had agreed and had hit the vampire's head when the said vampire had clearly drank more than enough.)</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't I tell you already?" the human huffs as he crosses his arms, "Humans are different from vampires, you dunce. You could have basically killed him if you continued slurping on his blood."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu shrugged, "Not my problem anyways, no one could control themselves with a blood that smells as like heaven and tastes like that too."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, you said his tall friend didn't even make a move to drain him when he shielded him with his body," Yeonjun continues, "Plus, you said that the cute royal blood blueberry didn't even budge."</p><p> </p><p>The vampire rolls his eyes as he slams the locker shut as he walks away from the lockers along with Yeonjun, "The royal blooded blueberry you are speaking of is a royal blood, of course he's going to be all prim and proper and royally-like and probably has more self control than a half blood," he says as he tries to ignore how Yeonjun muttered a 'cute' out of his mouth when he mentioned the royal blooded vampire, "And as for his best friend, I don't know why that guy doesn't even like blood. I mean, it's the most delicious thing in the whole world."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I know for a fact that Hueningkai is a half blood, so he can live without drinking any blood unlike full bloods who can't even eat steak without feeling disgusted," Yeonjun loudly says the last part as he cups his hands around his mouth as if he was making a small megaphone, "I repeat, this little full blood can't eat steak!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, shut up hyung!" he hisses as he uses his vampire powers to shake the pink haired human, "You can't blame me for having a lack of taste buds!"</p><p> </p><p>"And you can't blame Taehyun for having a rare blood that attracts unwanted vampires like you," he grinned playfully as his eyes held some seriousness in it before looking away and spotting a certain blueberry haired male and skipping towards him, "I'm going to go bother my Binie, see you walnut!" he waves as he pounces on the unsuspecting vampire, who almost shrieks at the contact.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu internally snickers when he sees his hyung's antics get rejected by the royal blooded vampire, who is more interested on the book that he is reading than the bubbly male himself.</p><p> </p><p>His hyung was whipped for the only royal blood in their school, Choi Soobin. The poor human had tried his best to gain the attention and affection he needed from the vampire, only to be ignored by said vampire. The most he got was a blush on his cheeks and a flustered response when he had managed to drop a pretty good pickup line.</p><p> </p><p>Choi Yeonjun might be known as own of the school's flirts but he knows that the older only has heart eyes on the blue haired vampire, who thinks that the older's attempts at flirting are just jokes.</p><p> </p><p>He makes a silent prayer for Yeonjun to get the affection he wished for before scurrying off to his classroom.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Okay, class. I want you to pair up with a vampire and try to have them find where your pulse is," Mr. Yoon, their science teacher says. Their lesson for today is about finding which parts of the body a vampire should and shouldn't bite in case they are feeding and how to control theirself when feeding.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu is immediately swarmed by humans, begging for him to be their vampire partner only for the said vampire to ignore them, eyes looking at the gaps in between the bodies that were pressing up to him to find one specific brunette as Mr. Yoon tries to control his class.</p><p> </p><p>He needs to drink his blood asap even if it is just for a little bit for this exercise.</p><p> </p><p>He finds the said brunette being swarmed by vampires who also knew of his marechi blood as Hueningkai tries to push away the crowd, only to end up being pulled inside the crowd and kicked out of it a few seconds after.</p><p> </p><p>"All of you sit down!" Mr. Yoon screeches, his face turning disfigured which had scared most of them students and startled the remaining ones, even the vampires who knew they could shapeshift but they decided to sit down just so they couldn't face their teacher's wrath.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu lets out a sigh of relief once the crowd had dissipated, eyes not leaving the clearly startled human.</p><p> </p><p>The teacher sighs before he opens his drawer and gets his class record, "Alright, for this to go smoothly and fairly, those who vampires that already have a feeder, please go to your feeder. Same thing to those who have been marked by their vampires temporarily or not."</p><p> </p><p>More than half of the class stands up, most of them frowning as they eyed either Beomgyu or Taehyun while moving to their partners while their teacher yaps about them being too young to even do a mating bite.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu didn't even move, he waited for Taehyun to stand up and move to his side but the younger had stayed put in his seat. Now he was annoyed, did he expect him to be the one to stand up and move? Because he sure won't.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay then vampires, I will call your names and you will have to say present and indicate the name of your feeder if you have one or say none if you don't," Mr. Yoon says with a smile before squinting his eyes and pointing at them all when he hears the students mumbling under their breaths, "If you try to lie, you will be punished. I can see if you are lying or not," he warns and that shuts them up.</p><p> </p><p>After a slightly depressed "yes, sir," Mr. Yoon then clears his throat before opening the class record, eyes flitting to the pages, "Let's start. Bae Sumin?"</p><p> </p><p>"Present, no partner."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu yawns, waiting for either his name to be called or his feeder to stand up. He studies the brunette, who was visibly clenching his fist.</p><p> </p><p>He silently laughs, knowing that the boy has no way out.</p><p> </p><p>"Choi Beomgyu."</p><p> </p><p>"Present, partner is Kang Taehyun," he says with a smirk and he could see the younger tense up. The teacher looks up from his class record to blink at the full blooded vampire like he was surprised that the vampire had announced that he has a feeder.</p><p> </p><p>It was no secret that Beomgyu likes to get his own feeders but he never discloses to anyone that he has a feeder, even if it's quite obvious. He doesn't want to claim ownership on the humans, only using them as blood bags and tossing them away when he accidentally (or intentionally) drains them dry, their blood tastes bad, or when another vampire wants them.</p><p> </p><p>He always denies it when the teachers tell him to go to his feeder and would always snap back at them, telling them that he doesn't have one and to mind their own business so they just let him be.</p><p> </p><p>To him, humans were just disposable juice boxes. And so, this is actually the first time he has ever said his feeder's name meaning he officially claimed ownership.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Uhh– okay wow," their teacher spluttered, clearly surprised at the vampire's words, "Well, go to your partner. Don't just sit on your separate desks– now where was I?"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu scoffs as he stands up and drags his chair and places it in front of the desk and sits down facing the human, clearly annoyed at the fact that he has to move places for some human.</p><p> </p><p>He stares intently at human in front of him to gauge his reaction, waiting for him to drop his lovey-dovey act and notice him already, who decided that the pen on his hand is the most interesting thing in the whole world and continues to stare at it which makes the vampire even more annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>After all the vampires and humans have been paired with, their teacher continued their lesson.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, humans. You have to stretch out your left or right arm, it doesn't matter, across the desk," he instructs and everyone follows, with Taehyun putting his left arm, not sparing a glance at the vampire in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, vampires. Make a peace sign but stick your fingers close to each other and put it on your partner's wrist, the one that is facing up like your palm," he continues as he raises his own right hand and places his two fingers above his wrist to demonstrate.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, try to find your partner's artery. You'll know it when you feel something beating. I'll give you five minutes to find it."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu shrugs and places his fingers on top of the younger's wrist that was facing up, moving left and right, up and down to find the pulse.</p><p> </p><p>He struggles to find it so he takes a closer look at the brunette's wrist as if it was going to help but finds himself staring at the temporary mark that he made on the younger.</p><p> </p><p>'Oh right,' he hums, 'I marked him on his left wrist,' before smirking at the younger.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you showing me the mark?" he asks with a grin, making the younger look up in confusion, "You trying to tell me that you are still my marked property, right?" he continues as he taps the mark.</p><p> </p><p>"No," the younger coolly answers as he runs his free hand through his hair and closing his eyes, "It's only natural I let you use my left since my right arm had almost run out of blood."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop lying," he continues through his greeted teeth, "How much longer are you going to keep this–"</p><p> </p><p>The other opens his eyes to deliver a glare before grabbing the vampire's hand which made the said vampire clamp his mouth shut and slam the two fingers that were held out over a specific area on his wrist which had caused a loud noise, disrupting the class.</p><p> </p><p>All eyes were on them, including the worried eyes of the teacher who knew of the full blooded's temper.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?!" he hisses at the indifferent male.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun ignores him and looks at his teacher.</p><p> </p><p>"Kang-ssi, if you are uncomfortable with your partner we can–"</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, seonsaengnim," Taehyun cuts him off with an assuring smile, "I've had a bad week so far and I let it mess with my temper since my partner couldn't find my pulse. I'll behave now," he continues before standing up and bowing his head before sitting down again.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu takes note on how the younger's eyes immediately turned to right, looking at a worried Hueningkai with a smile that said, "I'm okay," before turning his head to look at the vampire, the smile from his lips gone but with a faint blush on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu shrugs, "Fine, I believe you and your so-called crush."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun doesn't reply to him and just chooses to stare at the desk. Beomgyu doesn't know if he's seeing things or not, but he could have swore he saw the younger's shoulders slightly relax.</p><p> </p><p>Their teacher visibly relaxes when he sees that the vampire didn't cause any ruckus and hadn't pounced on the human and continues with his lesson.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I assume that everyone has found the pulse so now, you have to lift up your partner's wrist and here comes the tricky part."</p><p> </p><p>"Those who don't have feeders yet can relax and not join the next activity and just watch out of respect for our human students," the teacher continues and Taehyun sees a lot of humans visibly. How he wished he could be like them or was sitting in front of Hueningkai instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Extend your fangs and bite the place next to the pulse that you have your fingers placed over. That area gives a lot of blood and it makes you be able to feed faster but be very careful not to sink your fangs too deep or too near the artery because it could be fatal for the human since a lot of blood would gush out quicker," he clears his throat, "Especially those humans who have enticing blood that could give vampires a hard time holding back."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun doesn't react to this statement. He knows that the teacher was just worried and looking out for him, treating him like his own child once he knew about the younger's condition. He knows that his teacher didn't have any bite hidden behind those words but the vampire in front of him found it amusing, mischief glinting in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Oh how he hated that face.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to continue ignoring the vampire until said vampire would give up and just break the temporary bond they had by erasing his mark. Taehyun knows that the older didn't like waiting and chasing things around (because he heard that the older had this mentality that he always gets what he wants which is so stupid) and had done it on purpose to maybe piss him off until he broke the bond.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, he couldn't bear to see his best friend's hurt face when he saw him in an almost drained state, crying his eyes out at the clinic as Soobin kept telling him that Taehyun is alright and just needed to rest and eat a lot of spinach to help with his blood circulation.</p><p> </p><p>While he liked the constant eyes on him from his best friend, he didn't like the fact that those eyes are always filled with worry and concern and as much as he wanted to be the only thing his crush looks at, he couldn't bear to see him worried for him 24/7.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu shows his fangs as he presses Taehyun's wrist to his lips, snapping the younger out of his own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire's eyes widened before the said raven turned his head to hiss and bare his fangs at one vampire who was staring too intently at Taehyun's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you hissing at people? That's rude," he hissed at him back.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu turns to him with a huff, "This is why I want to feed in a secluded place. I don't want people to look at you like you're some meal."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun cocks an eyebrow at that statement.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, of course you're a meal but it's just that you're <b>my</b> meal, meaning they shouldn't look at you with hungry eyes like they're going to steal you next once I was done. It's a basic instinct that you would wanna keep an eye on a tasty piece of meat that is yours and fight everyone who looks at it like they want to steal it the second you look away."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun sighs, he's still just one big tasty sack of blood for the older.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, let go of my hand. I'll feed you later during break time," he says as he tugs his arm out of the vampire's grip only for the said vampire to tighten his hold on the younger and pull his arm closer.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu chuckles darkly before giving him a smirk, "Don't be a fool, Taehyun. I'm a hungry vampire and you deprived me of your blood for what, almost two weeks now and you're supposed to be my feeder. Plus, your blood is hella' delicious, you can't blame me for continuing to drink."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun retaliates by glaring at him, "It's not my fault that you suddenly went ballistic and almost drained me dry. I even let you drink a bit when you marked me the morning of the same day," he hisses as his voice suddenly went louder at the end. He couldn't care any less, no one else was listening to their conversation anyway since the class was starting to get noisy.</p><p> </p><p>"A full-blooded vampire's hunger is something you should never question," the raven bites back, "Just because you were fucking with your half blood crush behind closed doors doesn't mean we have the same pathetic appetite."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun chokes and visibly turns red at his statement, "We are not fuck–"</p><p> </p><p>"Next, we are going to talk about which venom you are going to inject," their teacher thankfully cuts Taehyun, who was about to say something he would regret for the rest of his life when the the class had suddenly turned silent.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette shrinks in his seat, hating the way that the raven is looking at him with a smug expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"We are not fucking each other," he says in a quieter voice but delivered it with such venom.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu just grins, "I can see why," he says which elicited a "what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" from the younger.</p><p> </p><p>'Cute,' he thinks as he looked at the angry male's face.</p><p> </p><p>Huh?</p><p> </p><p>Wait, <em>cute</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"A vampire's venom has plenty of purposes," Mr. Yoon continued, "Some of its purpose is to arouse the bitten person, turn  the bitten person into a vampire, or kill the bitten target. Only humans and vampires are immune to the fatal effect of a vampire's venom."</p><p> </p><p>"For this exercise, I want all of you vampires to try and bite a few centimeters away from your partner's artery without using any venom," he says as he writes the criterias on the board to pass the exercise, "And for your partner's task, you have to guide your partner on the place where they have to bite and stop your partner from injecting any form of venom since your score relies on them."</p><p> </p><p>A bunch of yes chorused through the classroom while the duo stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>"If you manage to puncture through the artery, don't worry. Our school nurse, Hong Jisoo or Joshua, is ready to patch you up so don't worry about any blood losses," their teacher says with a smile though that doesn't really ease all of the humans' worries, "Whether you punctured it by accident or not, you will be graded zero and can earn a ticket to the principal's office depending on your behavior since I know some of you are troublemakers."</p><p> </p><p>"Now, go and start your activity. This will go on until the end of your session now go," he says as he sits down on his desk and plops his head on the desk. Their teacher always says that he lays his head down on his desk because the smell of blood makes him hungry, much more if he sees it but almost everyone knows that it's just his excuse to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>But even if their teacher is asleep, he always knows if something happens so they know better than to start something up.</p><p> </p><p>"Do it."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu does a questioning hum as a reply.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get this over with so go ahead," Taehyun proceeds to lift his wrist as an invitation for Beomgyu to sink his fangs with, "Then we could go find an empty place so that you'd be able to feed."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu gives him a smirk as he wiggles his eyebrows at the brunette, "Ooh, you really want some alone time with me huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't dream about it, bat face," he quickly replies but the insult does no damage to Beomgyu, "I'm being a good person by letting you feed because you don't want anyone looking at you sucking on my blood like a newborn puppy does on their mother."</p><p> </p><p>"Wh– I don't do that!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" this time, it was Taehyun who smirks and for some reason, Beomgyu kind of likes it when the other gives him an expression that doesn't involve with his lips forming a frown or a scowl, "But isn't that the reason why you said you can't stop drinking? That my blood is too delicious for you to stop sucking? Even if I was in pain, I could still feel how hard you were pressing up to me because of how my blood tastes in your mouth."</p><p> </p><p>Oh, now this brat is provoking him and the way the brunette is talking to him lights something inside of him but he doesn't know what.</p><p> </p><p>Putting that aside, Beomgyu doesn't like to be the provoked and to have nothing to do to refute it.</p><p> </p><p>And so, he opens mouth again and jabs his fangs through Taehyun's wrist right next to where he had marked the younger which is a little bit further away from the artery.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, you couldn't even give me a heads up?" his smirk instantly drops the moment he felt the older's fangs on his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>The older didn't make any movement that says that he was drinking his blood nor any movement to say that he was going to pull his fangs out. The vampire just smirks at the younger.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun opened his mouth and was about to ask what the hell was his big deal until he felt something coursing through his veins and before he knew it he was feeling hot and panting.</p><p> </p><p>He slammed his free hand on his mouth to cover his pants as he glared at the mischievous vampire, who still had his teeth stuck on his wrist, eyes full of mirth.</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu, what the fuck are you doing?!" he whisper-yells as his eyes dart around the classroom, hoping that no one had noticed.</p><p> </p><p>The raven pulls his teeth away in an agonizing slow way which is both torture for both him and the human but vampire has to keep it in, he had to show this human who is boss.</p><p> </p><p>He'd have to be patient, he's already marked his anyways.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just doing our activity," he shrugs before licking at his wound that made the younger look at him in confusion, since it heals the wound, "I actually sunk my fangs in the wrong area. Let me do it again."</p><p> </p><p>"I will bash your skull with a–" he clamps his mouth shut when he feels fangs digging through his skin, glaring at the amused brunette.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunie," Taehyun ignored the shivers he felt when the other called him that, blaming it on the aphrodisiac effect of the vampire's venom, "You need to take your hand off your mouth if you want me to understand," Beomgyu says all too perfectly despite having his fangs attached to the boy's wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember, you're not getting any blood from me later on once you drink even just– ah," his eyes widened as he felt the aphrodisiac effect of the venom hit him stronger, making him bite his tongue at the sides to prevent him from making weird noises.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," the culprit shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"You fucking vermin, stop injecting your venom in me or we'll both get a bad grade and if you don't know already, I need to have a good grade or else my scholarship will be revoked," he hisses through his covered mouth with his words ending up to be a bit muffled, "You could have bitten me like yesterday, no venom or whatever."</p><p> </p><p>"Mhmm, I couldn't care less about your scholarship," Beomgyu hums as he starts to drink the younger's blood and Taehyun is so close to yell at him and tell him how important his scholarship is to him but held it back because he doesn't want to attract any attention, "I was very hungry that time, didn't even mean to bite you without the venom to ease the pain," he says as his grip on the younger tightens, his eyes flicking left and right and glaring at those vampires who are staring at Taehyun with hungry eyes when they smelled his blood.</p><p> </p><p>He would've jumped and bit them, but he remembers that he is in class and that he should remember that he marked Taehyun already, that no one would be dumb enough to drink from a marked human and be ready to face both his and the school's wrath since the school had rules about biting/feeding from a marked person.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care you dumb–"</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyunie, are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun freezes as Beomgyu continued drinking the other's blood in small sips. The brunette hesitantly turns his head to the right to find his crush looking at him with worried eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about me and Jeongin, we're already done with the task but umm, are you okay? Both of you seemed to be taking a bit," Hyuka says in a concerned tone, eyes now turning towards the full blood who was minding his own business with Taehyun's wrist, glaring a bit at the younger because he couldn't trust anyone who is near his food.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm– uh–" he gulps as he feels the other smirk into his wrist, "Fine, yeah, it's just that a full blood's bite is something else."</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't even got bitten by a half blood and you're saying stuff like that," the half blooded vampire laughed, "Sorry, Hyun. I wanted to be your partner because I know how you are with other vampires but y'know," the younger pouts and for a moment, the aphrodisiac effect was gone and was able to put his hand down and smile at him.</p><p> </p><p>As if Beomgyu had sensed this, he bites harder at Taehyun's wrist and seeps a little bit more venom which made the said person visibly flinch and squeak, startling Hueningkai and his partner, Jeongin.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you quit that?!" Taehyun turns to scold the vampire who retracts his fangs to give him a smirk, raising one eyebrow up.</p><p> </p><p>"I am a hyung, you know."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun decides to ignore the older and puts his focus on his cr– erm best friend instead, which made the older upset because he didn't want to be ignored.</p><p> </p><p>"So, how did it go? Was your first time biting a human go well?" Taehyun asked, drowning out the voice at the back of his head that was yelling 'that should have been me'. Maybe the aphrodisiac's effects hadn't worn off yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm, it was awkward considering it was also Jeongin-hyung's first time," Hyuka blushed a bit and Taehyun almost chokes at the word hyung, "But it's okay, we helped each other out. How about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh me?" he says as he's snapping back to reality since his mind was busy imagining how his friend bit his partner, "Nothing too surprising, my partner is a pain in the ass."</p><p> </p><p>"Could say the same to you, Kang."</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai was about to open his mouth and say something but stopped when Jeongin shyly poked his hand and said something so quietly that only the half blood heard. The said half blood turned his body to face the human as he gave him a warm smile and continued listening.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun frowns at the way Hyuka was looking at Jeongin and how Jeongin was acting so shy with his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I sense jealousy?" Beomgyu teases as he stretches his arms across the desk and tries to grab the younger's uniform, only for his hands to be smacked away but that didn't faze him since he expected it anyways, "I heard that it's a bad thing to be feeling, not like I know how that feels anyways."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, how could someone as stuck up as you feel jealousy," he says with a roll of his eyes as he crosses his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"If you really wanted a vampire boyfriend, I'm free," Beomgyu offers with a yawn, so calm as if he was taking a walk in a park, "I already marked you anyways. You get a vampire boyfriend that's hot and I get blood, win-win."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't just want any boyfriend and you know that," he frowned, "Plus, relationships are temporary anyways just like this mark and you're just going to trash me anyways like your other feeders."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu hums in reply, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.</p><p> </p><p>"You say that relationships are temporary, but you want y'know who to be your boyfriend. Still such a waste if you both break up."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun looks at him with both determination and sincerity in his eyes, "I don't care about that if it's for the person I really like. I'm willing to take the risk for... Hyuka," he whispers the name with a charming smile on his lips as he turns to look at his busy best friend, afraid that the vampire in question would hear but giddy with feeling at the sound of his name.</p><p> </p><p>"Why risk it all for one person? That's just stupid," he pouts as he looks at Hueningkai, not understanding the logic behind that.</p><p> </p><p>"You dont understand because you've never felt that way towards anyone," the younger retorts, "It's just, when you like someone a lot, you're prepared to risk things and do everything for them even if that's stupid. It's a part of life that we can't avoid and that's why I want to try and risk things for him."</p><p> </p><p>"You're smart, Taehyun, I'll give you that, but loving someone and doing everything for them might be your first dumb move."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not like I haven't done anything dumb before we even met," he huffs, "But even if this is the first time I do something dumb, I won't regret it because this is for him."</p><p> </p><p>"There's always a first for everything."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu turns his gaze to Taehyun who has a light blush on his cheeks, the same charming smile on his lips as he looks down on his fingers, playing with them and for a second, Beomgyu wanted the other to direct that smile at him.</p><p> </p><p>The raven just shrugs, "Whatever."</p><p> </p><p>The bell rings signalling dismissal and Taehyun instantly gets up, muttering something about Soobin needing to meet him and dragging Kai out of his chair to pull him outside, giving Jeongin a quick apology (though he's sure that the younger didn't really want to but had to because he was that kind.)</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu doesn't fail to see the way Hueningkai waved and smiled at Jeongin, who did the same but just on his seat, as he was dragged away by the younger who didn't know about the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>"He's so stupid that it hurts, this is why I don't do love," he huffs at his bangs, leaning back and almost falling from his seat when he hears his name being called by the teacher.</p><p> </p><p>He walks towards his teacher who waves goodbye at his classmates that were there earlier and were out of the classroom as he was writing something on his class record.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Yoon looks at him and then behind him before giving him a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Taehyun?"</p><p> </p><p>"He went out with his crush to find his friend, I'm guessing," he shrugs, "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>He smiles at him and Beomgyu doesn't know why but he's slightly afraid of their angelic teacher.</p><p> </p><p>"Choi Beomgyu-ssi, I know that you used your venom on your partner."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and?" he says, impatient for unknown reasons.</p><p> </p><p>"You get a grade of 75 over a hundred from this activity," he shrugs at that, not knowing why that is something that their teacher thought would be important for him to even call him.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, if he doesn't even pass, his father could still pay the school and the school would accept it like the money-loving pricks they are. Even if it's something he didn't want to do because it hurts his pride and dignity, he knows that he'll have to use this tactic anyways in the future.</p><p> </p><p>"But for your partner," his ears perked up at the mention of his partner, "Since it was his task to control you and failed, he'll have to get a grade of 30 in this one."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened at the sound of Taehyun's score rolling out of the teacher's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>'A thirty out of a hundred? I know Taehyun is smart enough to make up for that but this will seriously take a toll on his grades,' he thinks, biting his bottom lip as he remembers how the younger talked about how important his scholarship is to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I am usually very lenient with the students and their scores, but I needed to be strict this time," Mr. Yoon waves a hand apologetically at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Have a good day, Beom–"</p><p> </p><p>"Change it."</p><p> </p><p>What the fuck did he just say?</p><p> </p><p>His teacher blinks twice, "I'm sorry, what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Change his grade," he continues with a poker face despite his brain screaming at him to stop, "I don't care if I get a zero or something, just change his grade. Give him a hundred or anything better than a 30 or 75, it was my fault anyways."</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Yoon looks at him with a surprised expression on his face before giving him a warm smile and erasing something on the class record, "Well, if you say so."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He did something he did not know he had thought about doing and is currently wanting to slam himself in a coffin and sleep for all of eternity.</p><p> </p><p>"What made you think that you wanted to do it? Change his grade, I mean," his teacher says which caught his attention, "You're never like that."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know why but I know I did something stupid," he says with a sigh and somehow finds himself repeating what the brunette had said to him, "There's always a first for everything," he panics slightly for some reason and immediately adds something, "Don't get used to it too much, seonsaengnim."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm off," he continues without turning back, "Don't tell Taehyun about this," he says before leaving the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu meets up with Yeonjun with an unexplainable feeling in his chest and with Taehyun's words about doing stupid things for the ones you like ringing through his head.</p><p> </p><p>"There's no way," he laughs dryly, wanting to believe that he was just being insane.</p><p> </p><p>"There's no way that is what?" Yeonjun asks as he stuffs one spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, I'm just confused," he says with a shrug which made his best friend look at him with suspicious eyes before shrugging and dropping the topic.</p><p> </p><p>It's a good thing that Beomgyu didn't know how Mr. Yoon lied about Taehyun's grade, saying that he has 30 when in reality, he had a 90 along with him and how he gave him a knowing smile when he left the room.</p><p> </p><p>He'd be more confused if he knew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lowkey fuck 2020 indeed.</p><p>their vocals are so 😔❣️ and i couldnt get over taehyun's voice pls save me, this is the blessing i get for being a solomon.</p><p>anyways, stream f2020~❣️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Hey."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Soobin screeched and flings his books in front of him which immediately hit the person that popped up in front of him square on the face. After gaining his composure a few seconds later and seeing that he hit someone, he panics.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" he panics, arms flying everywhere since he doesn't know where to put them as the person in front of them groans in pain, pinching their nose that is starting to bleed, "You're bleeding! Blood! Oh god—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The pinkette chuckles, waving a hand dismissively, "Hey, no worries. It's just—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No, it's not!" he cuts him off as he leans in and sniffs the person in front of him and immediately scrambles a few meters away from him, "You're a human!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah wh—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was once again cut off by a large hand gripping his wrist and getting dragged by the blueberry to someplace else.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm taking you to the nurse's office before any other vampire smells your blood," Soobin says as he glanced back on his shoulder to give the human an apologetic look, a hand covering his mouth and nose, "I'm so sorry for flinging my stuff on you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey, it's no biggie," he grins back at the taller, "It's just blood anyways."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The blueberry haired man doesn't  respond and after a few turns and stairs, they finally stopped in front of the nurse's office. They went inside and the nurse immediately fussed over the pinkette's injury, giving him an ice pack to put on top of his nsoe and telling him to sit straight on the bed, lean forward and continue pinching his nose.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The nurse asks Soobin as to what had happened and he explained it briefly with an apology towards the nurse and the pinkette at the end, guilty of his actions to which the two of them said that it was okay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The nurse told him to stay with the patient for a bit since she was going to go out and tend to another student that was injured after checking her phone for notifications and wooshed passed him with a medkit on her hand and out of the clinic.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Soobin sat on the chair a few meters away from the injured pinkette, ignoring the stares he was getting from the guy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was fairly awkward. None of them moved nor spoke nor even acknowledged each other's presence in the room but it's just a matter of time before the nurse comes back and tells them to leave or something, so Soobin decides to wait in silence.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It didn't help that the smell of blood was clogging his nose but being a royal blood himself, he knows how to control himself... well, most of the time since he was still learning to control his thirst.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Aren't you going to bite me?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He lifts his head up to look at the pinkette who was looking at him curiously, head tilted to the side with a lazy cat-like smirk on his lips.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Aren't you hungry?" he continues, "I could hear your thoughts from here."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Soobin stands up and walks towards the pinkette, who visibly flinches at the sound of the chair thudding. He closes his eyes, ready to get bit when he feels hands on his cheeks and steadying his head so that he wasn't leaning his head to the side.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The vampire lets out out a sigh but immediately regrets it when the smell of blood comes coursing through his nose when he inhales but managed to control himself. He was on his way home, very hungry until this person suddenly popped up in front of him and delaying him, making him hungrier.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You shouldn't tilt your head like that, you won't heal your nose faster," he scolds, raising a finger like he was scolding a child, "And you shouldn't come surprising people like that! What would you do if it was another vampire that was hungry?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The pinkette pouts and Soobin could feel his heart lodge itself in his throat since the person in front of him looks so cute when sulking, "I just wanted to tell you that the teacher wanted to see you in his office tomorrow because he wanted to talk about an upcoming meeting or something, I didn't expect to get hit by a book flat on my nose."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The blueberry gulps as he watches how his hands trailed from the human's cheeks to his neck and with just one tight grip, he could have power over him and drink as much as he wanted to until he was full but he stops himself. He's a royal blood, he shouldn't act rash like a full-blood or a feral vampire.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Instead, he turns his face away from the smiling boy in front of him and crosses his arms with a huff, "Well, you shouldn't startle people like that or you might get hit by a book again." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The pinkette just watches him in amusement as the blueberry tries to keep his hands off him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Fine," he shrugs, "What's your name?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Choi Soobin."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He smirks, seemingly interested in the bluenette, "That's a nice name. I'm Choi Yeonjun."</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Soobin does not know how or why, but after that day, the pinkette has been hot on his heels and has been annoying him whenever he sees him. He was currently walking down the stairs to meet up with Taehyun and Hueningkai for lunch when he gets bumped on the shoulders by some vampires, making him drop his books.</p><p> </p><p>"Oops, sorry," one of them snickered, clearly mocking Soobin as the other one giggled before the two of them fled.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin sighs, it was always like this. Being the only royal blood in the entire school makes him the number one target for the mocking words of the other vampires. It wasn't because he was frail and weak, it was because he was afraid of using his royal blood to humans and vampires alike to make them bow. He can easily be the school council's president, but he chose not to because he preferred to stay inside his dorm or library to study.</p><p> </p><p>The other vampires knew that he couldn't fight back since he doesn't like using his vampiric powers, so they used him as a punching bag both physically and verbally but the blueberry takes it like a champ though it stings his non-existent heart.</p><p> </p><p>He understands that the other vampires are irritated at Beomgyu for stealing what they say as the school's prized blood (which he feels disgusted to say out loud) and so they take out their anger on him, the only other specie of vampires that wouldn't do anything to fight back.</p><p> </p><p>Though the humans were kinder and softer with him, most of them had suddenly turned their backs towards him and deliver him sharp glares when he gives them a smile and he'll just frown at the sudden and uncalled for action.</p><p> </p><p>It had been always like that ever since Yeonjun had been dancing around wherever he goes and always clings to the taller. He doesn't blame the older for liking him since he wasn't like any other vampires that were rash, but he doesn't understand why the pinkette had been clinging and annoying him ever since their first meeting when he almost broke his nose.</p><p> </p><p>What made him so interesting that made the school's number one 'it' boy come and annoy him whenever he sees him?</p><p> </p><p>"Slow down, we're going to crash— ah, Binie-hyung!" a familiar shriek calls out to him and he turns just in time to catch two upcoming people that had come barreling to where he was, putting his arms around the two as he plants his feet on the ground, using his vampire powers to steady himself.</p><p> </p><p>"What's with all ruckus?" Soobin asks before he gets abruptly pulled by Taehyun, who was also pulling Hueningkai towards the canteen.</p><p> </p><p>"It's cheesecake day, hyung," he barely hears it but when he does, he let's out a small "oh" at the reason.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun loves and not just love, he loves cheesecake that he always runs to the canteen first whenever it was cheesecake day (or Wednesday in the calendar) to buy a slice or two— three when he is stressed— before it all runs out and Taehyun was not the only one who loves cheesecake in the entire school.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin and Hueningkai once offered to buy it for him since their vampire speed could outmatch any human but they found out that the cafeteria sells different cheesecakes to humans and vampires, with the vampires obviously having blood in the mix to make it edible to them and the two of them couldn't just go ahead and get in line to the human's line in the canteen since it isn't allowed so the two of them would just have to watch Taehyun try to get to the line first or pray that there's at least one cheesecake left for him to swoop in.</p><p> </p><p>A Taehyun without cheesecake is a very sad and sulky Taehyun and none of them wanted that.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them split up to go line in their specific lines to get some food and agreed to meet up in the same spot they always took.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin and Hueningkai were the first ones to sit in the same table that they usually sat at every recess and lunch break with their respective blood bags and three cartons of apple juice for Hueningkai. Taehyun was absent for quite a while that got the two worried since there was a possibility that he was getting dragged by Beomgyu again but those worries flew away in the wind when they saw the brunette walk towards their table with a tray on his hands and they both let out a relieved sigh.</p><p> </p><p>That moment of relief disappeared when they hear the tray being slammed on to the table by the fuming brunette. When they looked, all they saw was just a small carton of apple juice, a few sandwiches, lasagña and an empty plate with no cheesecake in sight.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin hesitantly raises a hand to ask a question as if he was still in the classroom, "By any chance... would you like a bloody cheesecake...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I want a BLOODY cheesecake," the two vampires flinched when the younger emphasized the word bloody before slumping down on his seat, "By bloody, I want a specific person's blood," he hisses.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai blinks, it wasn't the first time nor it is unusual for someone to steal the last cheesecake if they were in front of Taehyun to spite him if they got such a huge crush on Beomgyu to make his life just a tad bit unhappy.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll buy you cheesecake later so don't worry about it, Hyunie," he comforts him by grabbing his hand with both of his and shaking them, missing the way that the younger's cheeks burned because of the action and the idea of him getting cheesecake later.</p><p> </p><p>However, this doesn't go unnoticed by Soobin who looks at the two of them curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you better promise me that..." the brunette stutters to which the younger happily replies with a bright "promise!"</p><p> </p><p>"So," Soobin says which made Hueningkai let go of the other's hand and as usual, the royal blooded vampire took notice of the way Taehyun's face fell when the raven let go, "Who took your cheesecake this time?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was that pink haired bastard," he says with a deep frown, changing his emotions on a whim as he turned his head as he was trying to look for a certain pinkette, "I wouldn't get this pissed but there were four– four cheesecakes! And he looked at me, laughed at me, then bought all four while sticking his tongue at me after he waltzed out of the line!"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin's ears perked up at the word 'pink', he knew someone who is pink and there's only two people that had their hair dyed in a bright pink color and he knew it was the human one.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I kn–"</p><p> </p><p>"There he is!" Taehyun points at a pink haired male who was currently talking to a female student while he was still holding his tray and sure enough, that's the pink haired boy Soobin knew.</p><p> </p><p>"That selfish bas–"</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on, Hyun. I can go get a slice for you."</p><p> </p><p>Both Hueningkai and Taehyun's eyes widened at the older's words.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai turned to the bluenette who was already standing up, a horrified look on his face, "Hyung, don't tell me that you're going to use your vampiric powers on him!"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin gasps and hits the younger at the back of his head because of the accusation.</p><p> </p><p>"I will never do that to anyone, you jerk," he scolds as the younger just pouts while rubbing the back of his head, "It's just that I know who he is."</p><p> </p><p>"What, you know the Choi Yeonjun?" Hueningkai snorts, "Of course you would know, he's popular."</p><p> </p><p>"Popular my ass, I didn't even know such prick existed until he took what was supposed to be my cheesecake."</p><p> </p><p>Hyuka sighs as he raised both of his hands to fan the still upset brunette, "Aside from you since you always keep yourself holed in your dorm or library to study, you basically know nothing in the real world."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I spend time with you too!" he retorts but then immediately turns red, realizing what he had said. Unsurprisingly, the younger's face didn't change and just shrugs at his words. Soobin takes note of this.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways, you two have fun. I'm going to talk to him for a bit," Soobin waves off but not before giving Taehyun a knowing look to which he replies witha confused one before he sets off to talk with the older.</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder what Soobin-hyung's relationship with Yeonjun-sunbaenim for him to casually walk towards him like that..." Hueningkai wonders, his gaze fixed on the taller's back, not realizing the fond stare Taehyun was giving him.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun snaps out of his trance when he somehow remembers that he should respond in conversations and not sit and stare at his crush like a creep.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't they classmates or something?"</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai shrugs, "Maybe, maybe not. We'll know when we ask Soobin-hyung about that but for now, let's eat– oh wait, is it okay if I eat first? Since I know you won't eat without your cheesecake..." he asks with a guilty pout on his face, his hand grabbing the blood bag on his tray and Taehyun just nods.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, I can wait," the older says with a graceful smile on his lips to which the younger reciprocated with a big grin.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai thanked him as he began fussing over which side to bite on, completely unaware of the loving gaze the brunette was giving him.</p><p> </p><p>And an annoyed stare from someone else before that someone disappears.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Come on, Junie-oppa! Sit with us," the girl bats her eyelash for nth time, trying to act cute.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, but my best friend needs me so if you don't have anymore questions, I need to go," he bows in an apologetic fashion as he forces himself to smile.</p><p> </p><p>He was just on his way to Beomgyu when some girls started calling him and for him to protect his reputation, he decided to stop by and listen to them and boy did he regret it since the girls never stopped asking him questions about obvious things and asking him to sit with them in between the questions which made his patience grow thinner every second. Beomgyu better make it up to him because of this.</p><p> </p><p>"But oppa–"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, he's with me."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun and the girls glance to the direction of the voice and finds Soobin walking towards them with a shy smile. The pinkette immediately erupted with a bunch of "hi Soobinies" as the other girls gave the bluenette a sharp glare.</p><p> </p><p>He apologetically drags Yeonjun out of the place to somewhere else, already hearing the teasing screech of Hueningkai and feeling the teasing stare of Taehyun but what can he do, he brought himself to this position just to get Taehyun a cheesecake.</p><p> </p><p>"So what did my baby bunny want from me?" he asks with hum, dancing all around Soobin which makes the taller impressed at his skills and balance since the food on his tray hadn't toppled over, "Also, thank you for saving me from that situation, Binie. Want a kiss?"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin ignores the older's flirting, knowing that it was just a joke anyways, "No problem but hyung, I want to ask you for a favor."</p><p> </p><p>The pinkette visibly brightens, "Ohoh, and what might that be?"</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, this is a very important request and it has both of my friends' happiness and mine at stake," he puts both of his hands on the older's shoulders and stares at his eyes intently to get his message across that he was serious, "My friend wants a slice of your cheesecake."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun blinks and he leans over to the side, looking at the direction of where his friends were (which was very obvious because of a certain man named Hueningkai screeching when he saw Soobin put his hands on Yeonjun) before leaning back and giving Soobin a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine fine, I'll let your friend have a cheesecake. It was too much for me anyways."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin gives him a look of confusion, "Then why did you buy f–"</p><p> </p><p>"But I want something in return, cheesecakes aren't that cheap y'know," he cuts Soobin off with a grin to which the bluenette sighs. Of course, there's always a catch.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it then?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to bite my neck and drink my blood."</p><p> </p><p>To say that Soobin was shocked is an understatement, he was both dumb-founded and aghast at the pinkette's request. Surely he had been joking right?</p><p> </p><p>But the older gave him a foxy like smirk before stepping closer towards Soobin, who backed away slightly when he felt the tray of food bump into his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh– why– I– neck–" he stammers, too shocked to even from a coherent sentence.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go then," Yeonjun winks at him before walking past him and towards the group.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin shakes his head before turning around to walk with the older who is humming some kind of tune in his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would you want me to bite you in the neck? You know how dangerous it is."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so you were really considering it?" the fox-like man cackles before hitting him playfully on the shoulder, "That's so cute, Soobinie."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin just gives him a confused look, stopping on his tracks as the older continued to walk towards their group. He was confused at Yeonjun's words since the older had wanted him to bite him on his neck but when he asked him why, he just shrugged the topic off by laughing at him for considering it before calling him cute and continuing on his merry way to his friends' table.</p><p> </p><p>He just purses his lips and marches towards their table. He'll just forget about it because after all, Choi Yeonjun is not only the school's number one 'it' boy, but he was also one of the biggest flirts in school.</p><p> </p><p>And Soobin would be such a fool to take his words seriously and think that he is "the special one out of everybody else".</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so our lovely hyung managed to drag the prick who bought all the remaining cheesecakes here to share it," Taehyun says with a forced smile on his lips, arms crossed as his eyes followed the strawberry's movements, who went and sat besides Hueningkai in front of him, "How considerate of you to share."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh how could I not share such delicious cheesecakes to a poor craving boy like you," Yeonjun fake coos at Taehyun, who was getting angrier at every second, "My heart will be wounded if you don't get to eat such heavenly food."</p><p> </p><p>"Play nice, hyung," Soobin scolds as he thwacks the older who is across the table with a spoon who instantly yelps and whines about hitting Taehyun too, "I don't want you to upset Taehyun."</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, I thought that you were on my side," he pouts before kissing the air towards Soobin which made the other two freak out at that with Soobin just sighing like a tired parent.</p><p> </p><p>"First, he steals my cheesecakes and now he's flirting with you?!" Taehyun's mouth widened, incredibly scandalized at the cackling pinkette's actions.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai was no better, laughing his lungs out as he claps his hands in mild amusement, "Oh my god, this is gold! Someone is actually flirting with hyung!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't look into it too much, guys," Soobin sighs dejectedly although he tries to mask it as a sigh of tiredness, "He's just playing with me."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun looked offended for a second and drops his fork on his tray, "Hey, why would you think I was playing with you?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you're the school flirt, of course I'd think that you were playing with me," he says with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone before grabbing the blood bag on his tray and immediately sinking his teeth inside as a silent warning to not continue the topic.</p><p> </p><p>However, Yeonjun is Yeonjun and so he continues to make remarks about it, "That's stupid, so stupid," he mumbles with a pout as he shoves a piece of the cheesecake inside his mouth and Soobin struggles to be composed since he was still drinking and is very hungry and does not want to sink his fangs into something or someone else.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai sees the tension and immediately perks up to diffuse it and it makes Soobin thankful for the younger, who is always there to brighten up the mood when they are down or diffuse an awkward or tense situation with his bubbly laugh.</p><p> </p><p>He can see why Taehyun looks at him fondly like that.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeonjun-sunbaenim–"</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung is fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah okay," he gives the pinkette a smile to which the said person reciprocates with a fond smile and Taehyun doesn't like that at all, "Yeonjun-hyung, I think you might have forgotten about someone."</p><p> </p><p>He hums in fake confusion, "Forgotten about someone? Who?" he has to stall time.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai laughs at his hyung's childlish attitude, not noticing the jealous look that Taehyun has.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyunie! I'm talking about Taehyunie!" he giggles at the now blushing and wide eyed brunette in front of the younger, "My best friend really loves cheesecake so can you give him one? He won't eat if he doesn't get it and I won't eat too if he doesn't."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun's face burns a darker shade of red which would be a good shade to match with Yeonjun's pink hair at Hueningkai's caring words about him, touching his heart immediately. God, he was so whipped.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah!" he stutters which made Yeonjun cock an eyebrow up at him, "You wouldn't want Hyuka to starve, wouldn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun turns to look at Hueningkai and was about to say yes but the puppy eyes and pout that the younger gave him made his heart clench and being a single child himself, he wanted a younger brother too and he saw the younger brother that he wanted in Hyuka.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sorry Beomgyu, but it's your fault for being so late.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun sighs and pinches the younger's cheeks who immediately lets out a whine, "If I didn't see you as the baby brother I always wanted, I would've said yes," he coos and he hears Taehyun let out a sigh of relief, maybe relieved at the thought of not having a rival for his best friend's heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Here you go, Taehyunie," he says with a sweet grin as the brunette cocks an eyebrow at him because of the nickname that slipped but nevertheless, he smiles at the older was now trying to balance a cheesecake on the fork.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun hears footsteps coming on their way to their table but ignores it, eyes fixed on the cheesecake that was being carried by Yeonjun on a fork to be transferred to his tray that had one empty plate in it.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the cheesecake hit the plate, a pale hand suddenly darted from the side and grabbed the plate that the cheesecake was in and placed it in front of Kai, who squealed in happiness. Since he was a half blood, he had no problems in eating it.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun looked up to see who the perpetrator was and met eye-to-eye with Beomgyu. He was about to ask what the hell was his problem if not for the older raven putting a somewhat big and heavy white box on the table.</p><p> </p><p>The people on the table, minus Yeonjun who hums knowingly, give Beomgyu a look of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't eat that, it's got Yeonjun's saliva on it. I saw him licking the cheesecakes earlier," he says with a shrug as Yeonjun curses him under his breath and whispering to Kai's ear that it was just a lie when he sees the younger push the plate with cheesecake away in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun gives Beomgyu a weird look and was about to respond but was cut off by the older speaking first.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard you love cheesecake so I bought you some," he murmurs under his breath, scratching the back of his neck nervously and ignoring how Soobin mutters how the cake he bought is not just 'some'.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun squints his eyes suspiciously at the raven, "And what might be your reason for buying me cheesecake if you know that I love it so much?"</p><p> </p><p>The full blooded vampire scoffs and crosses his arms across his chest, looking away with a huff to show that he was annoyed at the younger for not just accepting the food.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I want you to be healthy," Taehyun's heart kind of fluttered because of that, "So that I can drink more of your blood without the risk of you dying on me."</p><p> </p><p>On second thought, his heart was fine. He runs a tired hand over his face as he sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, thanks anyway, Beomgyu-ssi," he says and was about to open the box when he saw two bluish-purple shades on the older's cheeks and couldn't help himself but question him.</p><p> </p><p>"What are those?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun lifts a finger up to point at his own cheeks, "Your cheeks are turning kind of purplish."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu's eyes widened and immediately glares at Yeonjun who just snickered at him, enjoying the scene that was happening as Taehyun's other two friends looked at Beomgyu with wide eyes and opened mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"So?" Taehyun asks again, waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just that I'm hungry, geez, hurry up already," he says with a pout, "The blood that I drank from you earlier wasn't enough."</p><p> </p><p>"Your fault, now you wait until it's dismissal to drink again," he says with a roll of his eyes before looking back at the box in front of him, feeling butterflies fluttering around his stomach because of the vampire's sudden thoughtfulness (if he forgets about the part where he wants him to be healthy to suck his blood).</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu was about to open his mouth and let out a fine but clamps it shut when he sees Yeonjun grinning towards him and is starting to open his mouth and he deadass knows that nothing good comes out of his hyung's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun was scratching at the sides of the box with the help of Hueningkai to get rid of the tape and is surprised when the box was pulled away from them along with his hand as he was pulled away from their table.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Choi! Where are you taking him?!" Hueningkai stands up and glares at Beomgyu, not forgetting what happened the last time he let Beomgyu drag Taehyun away from them.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin glances at Beomgyu and sees the bluish-purple shade on the vampire's cheeks spread around his face and he takes note of this since this was starting to be something interesting.</p><p> </p><p>"He was being searched by Mr. Yoon and so I'm going to take him to him," he says with a straight face but Yeonjun just gives him a knowing smirk, "We're going ahead."</p><p> </p><p>"But my lunch–"</p><p> </p><p>"We can eat all the way there! Just come on!" and then, they were out of their sight.</p><p> </p><p>The table was silent for a little bit until Soobin clears his throat to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>"So, mind explaining why Beomgyu was blushing and why he really wanted to buy Taehyun cheesecake?" he focuses his stare on Yeonjun who gives him a smile as he takes on forkful of cheesecake in his mouth, "And why you bought all of the cheesecake?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's simple really," he says with a shrug, "Beomgyu just wanted to impress Taehyun and wanted me to buy all the cheesecake so he can have an excuse to buy him one though the plan almost fell apart when you wanted me to share my cheesecake with Taehyun," he gives Soobin a teasing smile.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin falters for a bit before recovering and sneers at the older, "You could have said no in the first place!"</p><p> </p><p>"I said yes because you are a cutie," Yeonjun winks.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin chokes on his spit.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways, that was the first time I saw a real vampire blush," Hyuka says in amazement, still thinking about Beomgyu's blush, "Half bloods like me blush red so it was a pretty surprising sight to see Beomgyu-hyung blushing like that."</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder if you blush the same color too, Soobinie," Hyuka says with a smile and the older just smiles as he reaches over to pat the curious half blood's head.</p><p> </p><p>"A royal blooded vampire's blush differs from a full blooded vampire's blush. It's one of the things that can help differentiate if a vampire is a full blood or not."</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai's eyes sparkled at the info, eager to know and learn more, "So what color do you blush?"</p><p> </p><p>The bluenette just sticks his tongue out childishly, "Not telling you!" he teases as the raven whines.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Hyuka," Yeonjun gives him a reassuring grin before turning towards Soobin to give him a flirty smile, "He'll be blushing in no time and you'll find out sooner or later."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin chokes once again, "Shut up."</p><p> </p><p>The other two cackled before the three of them fell into a pretty smooth conversation, getting along quite well that it surprised Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>But for a brief moment, he lets his thoughts wander.</p><p> </p><p>It was very surprising to see Beomgyu buy something that Taehyun liked and even blushing because of him since the full blooded vampire had never treated his past feeders like that before nor even blushed because of them.</p><p> </p><p>'Maybe, just maybe,' Soobin thinks, 'Beomgyu will finally change and Taehyun's going to be the one that will change him for the better.'</p><p> </p><p>He hoped for that to happen because even though he wasn't close with the raven, he can see how lonely he really was and how far his feelings were to himself and he hated seeing the raven act so brash and irrational because of his flawed morals just because he doesn't really understand anything.m</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Taehyun meeting and getting turned into the raven's feeder isn't so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p>Though he's not going to tell that to Taehyun because he will surely smacked to another dimension.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>txt's latest to do really gave us the taegyu crumbs that we needed and I AM LIVING FOR IT!!!</p><p>+ my money go brrr because im gonna buy txt's first story :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You buck-toothed swine, the teacher didn't even call me!" Taehyun huffs with a frown on his face as the two head back to their classroom from the teacher's office.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu had dragged Taehyun to the teacher's office and searched for Mr. Yoon, who was talking with another teacher. Beomgyu gave the teacher a glaring look when Taehyun had asked him if he needed something since the vampire had told him that he called him as if he was telling the teacher to go with the flow.</p><p> </p><p>But his usual tricks and threats didn't affect Mr. Yoon who just pats Taehyun's head and tells him that the vampire had lied before shooing them off since the bell will ring any second and sure enough, the moment they stepped out of the room, the bell had rung.</p><p> </p><p>Which led Taehyun to give him glares while keeping a fair amount of distance from him.</p><p> </p><p>"First of all, I have fangs and I don't have buck teeth or whatever that is. Second, I'm a vampire, not a swine," he snorts, raising one digit everytime he made a point, "And third, it's not my fault for thinking Mr. Yoon wanted you there."</p><p> </p><p>"You were obviously lying," he rolls his eyes at him as he snatches the box of cheesecake from the vampire's hands, hugging it, "I didn't even have time to eat lunch because of that."</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a foreign feeling known as guilt, Beomgyu decided to think about ways for Taehyun to eat his cheesecake. After all, he asked Yeonjun to buy all the cheesecakes so that he could buy one whole cake for the younger himself in exchange for Soobin's phone number which he has yet to get.</p><p> </p><p>An lightbulb lights at the top of the raven's head.</p><p> </p><p>"I have an idea," he grins as he moves in front of the younger to stop him from walking.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't agree with it."</p><p> </p><p>He frowns, "You didn't even hear it."</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't mean that I can't disagree with it," he pushes the older to the side with one hand, "Now move, we're late," he continues moving forward in the now deserted hallways of the school.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu frowns at the younger even more, calling out to him, "But you haven't eaten yet! You'll just starve yourself so why not skip class just this once?"</p><p> </p><p>"Imbecile, I'm not risking my grades just because I am hungry," Taehyun scoffs as he turns his head to glare at the older before heading off.</p><p> </p><p>Well duh, he should have expected that kind of response since the younger has a scholarship to maintain.</p><p>But Beomgyu has a lot of ideas in mind.</p><p> </p><p>And so he swiftly moves towards Taehyun and stops him by the door leading to their classroom.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun sighs before closing his eyes to put his falm on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, I'm not ski– ack?!" he grunts, his words immediately cutting off when he feels a sideways hand chop to his stomach, the vampire's strength making it painful.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun drops the box from his hand to which the vampire caught it and put it on the side as he kneels down on the floor, clutching his poor stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck..." he groans out in pain as he lifts his head up to give the grinning vampire a look of irritation.</p><p> </p><p>If looks could kill, Beomgyu would have long been gone by now.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu tells him to follow his lead before scooping up Taehyun to his arms in a bridal style fashion, making the younger give him a look of horror and mortification.</p><p> </p><p>"Hueningkai's going to see me like this!" he hisses as he uses on of his hand to punch to older on the chest when he feels him leaning forward to open the door, "You idiot, stop!"</p><p> </p><p>But before Taehyun could do anything to stop him, the door was already opened and he could hear the classroom's hushed whispering go silent when the door creaked, the sounds of the chalk hitting the board accompanying them.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, you all have finally decided to quiet d– Beomgyu, you're late!" the teacher exclaimed once he turned around to look at the students before finding the vampire at the door, "Oh, why do I even bother? You are always– Taehyun?" he blinks when he sees the brunette on the raven's arms with one hand covering his face and one hand grasping his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse Taehyun, sir. He apparently has stomach pain so he'll sit this one out," the younger peeks through the gaps of his fingers to give him a glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I see. Very well then, he may be excused," the teacher clears his throat before continuing, "After you bring him to the nurse's office, please join the class for once, Choi-ssi."</p><p> </p><p>And as usual, Beomgyu ignores him and was about to turn around when he feels a tug on his uniform and so he looks down to see the red-faces brunette muttering something to him.</p><p> </p><p>"What about Hyuka? Is he looking at us funny?" he whispers, still embarrassed at the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh right," he hums before letting his eyes roam around the classroom until it settled on to a worried-looking raven.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey you."</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai flinches, "Me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, write some notes for your best friend and compile the assignments for him," he orders while the brunette on his arms panicked at his set of words, "See ya," and without looking back, he trails off.</p><p> </p><p>"You bastard, that wasn't what I meant!" Taehyun hissed as he knocked on the vampire's chest with the strength that he could muster at this moment, "He might've thought that I was telling you to say that to him!"</p><p> </p><p>"Geez, calm your ass down, Prickles the Cactus," Beomgyu rolls his eyes as he made a turn, "Don't worry about that, he was actually worried about you."</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't need to tell him to jot down notes for me, I can go to the teacher after class and get some on my own!"</p><p> </p><p>"You couldn't rely on them anymore since they'd just tell you to borrow notes from your classmates."</p><p> </p><p>"Still–"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay just shut your mouth," he cuts him off and the younger just glares at him, "I told him to do that since I know that grades are important to you. Wouldn't want you to lose your scholarship because of this."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened a bit when the older brought up his scholarship since he hadn't expected him to remember that but Taehyun just snickers afterwards with a tint of sarcasm in it, "Yeah, because it's my fault that I got my stomach kicked, sure."</p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted you to eat."</p><p> </p><p>"So you can have more blood to feed on, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu found himself unable to respond to that and he was weirded out by himself. He would usually agree with that because the more blood that a person has, the more he could feed without draining a person in one go.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, he doesn't want to deal with the angry parents and unnecessary drama when he drains another one so...</p><p> </p><p>What changed?</p><p> </p><p>What made him unable to respond to a question that he has heard hundreds of times?</p><p> </p><p>And rather than being unable to respond, he feels like he wanted to say something else.</p><p> </p><p>And he doesn't like this new unknown feeling.</p><p> </p><p>"You're unbelievable," Taehyun scoffs as he turns his face away from the older's chest and staring at the floor. He took his silence as a yes and the fact that the older was silent was irritating him even more.</p><p> </p><p>"Just want you to be healthy, that's all," Beomgyu vaguely responds which led the brunette to give him a look of confusion before settling on an unimpressed look.</p><p> </p><p>After one more turn, they had finally arrived at the empty nurse's office and he settled Taehyun down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>He then looked around himself with a look of confusion before his eyes widened in realization.</p><p> </p><p>"I forgot the cheesecake, I'll be back," he says before he speeds off using his vampire powers.</p><p> </p><p>Before Taehyun could even flop on the comfort of the bed beneath him, he feels a strong gust of wind hit him and Beomgyu was back along with the box of cheesecake on his hand as he closed the door and approached him.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire dragged one of the stools to them and put the box of cheesecake on top before taking off the lid and Taehyun's eyes sparkled at the visual of the already sliced cake in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Go on," Beomgyu urges and Taehyun wasted no time sitting up and was about to get off the bed to walk towards the nurse's table where a tissue box was placed only for the vampire to snatch it first and give it to him before dragging the nurse's chair behind the table and settled it so that he can sit facing towards Taehyun but not before shrugging off his blazer and throwing it on the bed and slumping on the chair with a content sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh, thanks?" the brunette gives him a confused look as he took out a tissue to wrap around one of the slices.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu was suddenly kind today and that creeped him out a bit since he doesn't know what his intentions are. First, the vampire had carried and walked him towards the nurse's office without using his vampire speed (since the last time the older dragged him somewhere using his speed, Taehyun almost vomited) and now, he's getting the tissue box when Taehyun could just easily stand up and take it himself.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, it was just something so simple and so small but for a vampire with a really bad reputation, it was so strange.</p><p> </p><p>"You have been awfully kind today, it's suspicious so can you tell me why you're doing this?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm... also not so sure why I'm acting like this," he confesses and Taehyun just hums before taking a bite on the cheesecake.</p><p> </p><p>"You're just feeding me so that I'll have more blood in me," he licks the finger that was smeared by the cheesecake and Beomgyu found himself looking his lips before looking up to meet his eyes, throat suddenly dry, "Like you are fattening me up or something like that."</p><p> </p><p>His face twists in disgust, "How can you say such morbid things with a straight face?"</p><p> </p><p>"I say it because it's reality," he rolls his eyes, fingers dancing around the tissue, "But don't you go preaching on me because I know that you bats do morbid things than I do, and I'm only just saying things."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu rolls his eyes before swiping a finger on one of the icing that had fallen on the box, "It's in our nature as vampires to suck blood, you can't blame us if we're morbid for doing that."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not talking about vampires being morbid for drinking blood. Sure it's morbid, but that's not what I was talking about," he gently folds the used tissue paper which was a huge contrast to the annoyed expression on his face, setting it aside to get another piece of tissue paper, "I'm talking about you draining people and excusing it as an accident or going fetal."</p><p> </p><p>He opens his mouth to talk but the brunette continues as he wraps the tissue on another cheesecake, "You can't refute that because I know stuff about you. You can't lie to me, vamp."</p><p> </p><p>The slang word used against him ticked him quite a bit but he decides to keep his emotions in control and gives him a teasing smirk, "What's that? Did you like me that much to go around the school and find out things about me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't let it get to your head, dumbass," the younger rolls his eyes before doing the same thing, getting another tissue paper, wrapping it around the cheesecake, and bring it up to his lips to eat it, "Hyuka loves gossip and he is basically updated with what's going on in the school everyday. Soobin-hyung usually tells me things like 'don't go near so-so,' or, 'this guy is dangerous so stay away from him,' stuff like that but I usually don't follow them."</p><p> </p><p>"You should listen to your hyung because you might get taken advantage of because of your marechi blood," Beomgyu states before licking the icing that was on his finger, trying to get a hold of what it tastes like but failed, "It's for your own good."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, because you aren't taking advantage of me, sure," the younger snorts.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! It's actually fair because I give you protection while you give me blood."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I didn't need your protection for the past week so it's just you benefiting from this. Plus, I didn't even want to become a feeder, the thought and feeling of a vampire biting me is disgusting," he huffs before he sets down the tissue that was again folded to repeat his cycle and the raven internally compliments the younger for having quite an appetite.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, this mark right here," he reaches out to grab the younger's left hand and pulling it up so that the mark was on display and then pointing at it, "It wards off other vampires that want to suck your blood. Like what your hyung said, your scent changed because I marked you so the other vampires are now staying away from you but when there's a time that a hardheaded one comes and tries to get you, I'll be alarmed and I'll go to wherever you are to protect you."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun sighs before snatching his hand back, "Do you say this to every feeder you have before draining them?"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu blinks before grinning a bit too darkly for him, "I give them two or three days after I say that to them before I drain them.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun's face pales.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu laughs obnoxiously, "I'm kidding, human."</p><p> </p><p>But the human didn't answer back and just continued staring at the cheesecake on his hand. The silence was uncomfortable and the vampire knows that it's because of his tasteless joke (though he really thought that it was a good one).</p><p> </p><p>He thought that the younger would snap back at him like he always does but the said person is just staying quiet.</p><p> </p><p>He frowns at the younger because first, how dare he not reply to him? Second, what is he so upset about— it's just a joke! And third, is he really going to make him talk first? It's embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire sighs as he rubs the back of his head, muttering a silent 'what a pain' before fixing him a cold stare.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, it's just a—"</p><p> </p><p>"At least let me live when you're done with me," the younger cuts him off, voice weak as if he gave up, "Why do you even need to drain your feeders when you're done with them?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's basic—"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's not some basic survival shit," he fixes him a glare and it looked like he was about to throw the cheesecake on his hand at the vampire, "You can just stop sucking blood when you're full before tossing your feeders away. You don't actually need to drain them dry."</p><p> </p><p>"But what if I want to? Humans can reproduce anyways," he responds nonchalantly, unaffected in how Taehyun blanches at his response.</p><p> </p><p>"So what if we reproduce? You bloodsucking mosquitoes live far longer than humans, you don't need to kill us that early to satisfy your selfish desires."</p><p> </p><p>He snickers, cocking an eyebrow at him, "And do you think that I'll listen to you? Please, you're just food for us. We are far more superior than you weaklings."</p><p> </p><p>"At least we don't have fucked up morals like you," then Taehyun smirks, "Is this why you're alone? You drive everyone away from you because of your fucked up head and even if that doesn't drive them away, you'll still kill–"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun was cut off when the older stood up and leaned in close to grab his collar and pull him up which made him immediately drop his cheesecake on the floor and grip the vampire's cold wrists tightly.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette was sure that the raven was going to strangle him to death, lifting him slightly above the ground but he doesn't let it wipe off the smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not alone, I have Yeonjun with me," he grits out in anger, clenching his collar tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's only a matter of time until you kill him like you did with the others," he continues, ignoring the millions of alarms blaring inside his head, "Because that's what you sick freaks do. That's why I hate all of you freaks."</p><p> </p><p>Driven with anger, he slams Taehyun down on the bed and cages him in between his arms as he bares his fangs at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hah, how stupid of a lowly thing like you to say that," he spits to the side, locking his eyes with the younger's determined ones, the smirk still on his face and that riles him up even more since he wanted nothing but to rip off that smug expression on his face, "That wouldn't happen if I use you as food first! Seriously, why did I even keep you alive? You're still going to end up like the others, bloodbag!"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun gulps, knowing how this is going to end but he continues treading along the dangerous path, not caring about what could possibly happen to him. Even though his rational self is screaming at him to stop, something pushes him to continue, to rile the vampire up even more and he likes it though he doesn't know why.</p><p> </p><p>"This proves how much of a monster you vamps can be," he cackles when he sees the vampire's eyes shift from brown to orange with a bit of red flashing, "Sure, go ahead, drain me. It doesn't change the fact that you'll have Yeonjun-hyung's body laying in front of you, lifeless, in the future and it will be all your doing."</p><p> </p><p>"Just like what I'm going to be in a few seconds," he grins when he sees the older's hands grip tightly on the sheets besides him, knowing that it had hit the vein.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun knows that he was dumb to poke the sleeping tiger but he knows that it will only give him satisfaction if he can prove that vampires are just sick and twisted immortal savages, that no vampire can never succumb to their urges– even the pure hearted Hueningkai once succumbed to his vampiric urges the first time he smelled Taehyun's blood despite saying he hated blood and it was the first time that Taehyun had punched the younger before he could sink his fangs down to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai is one of those people that Taehyun thinks that are such a waste. He keeps on thinking, 'If only he were human', everytime he sees him because everything will be much easier. And it's not just because he has a crush on him but it's because Hueningkai is really the kindest and tamed vampire he had ever met– so kind and tamed that he could be mistaken as a human.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't want to associate him with the creatures of the night, he never wants to associate his best friend turned crush into one of those sick creatures.</p><p> </p><p>And while Hueningkai says that not all vampires are bad, he can't really see it that way.</p><p> </p><p>Because right now, he's going to surrender his life to the full blooded vampire he had angered just so he could prove his point.</p><p> </p><p>'I hope I can see Hyuka again in another life,' Taehyun thinks, 'Maybe he can be human like me and everything will be much better.'</p><p> </p><p>"Good thing you know what you'll turn into in the next few seconds," Beomgyu grins, his fangs shining in front of his face, "Such a shame that I'm going to drink your blood one last time."</p><p> </p><p>"Then do it, monster," he provokes, a challenging smirk on his lips, "Show the whole world that vampires are nothing but selfish creatures."</p><p> </p><p>He barely sees Beomgyu's eyes turn red as his face contorted into a scowl before he lunges towards him and he immediately closes his eyes, awaiting the same kind of pain he felt that time at the abandoned classroom when he feels something cold hit his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He waits for a few seconds but no pain came. He welcomes the idea that he was already dead but that idea immediately flew away when he felt something wet drop on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette opens his right eye slightly, only for his eyes to immediately go wide when he sees the sight in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu's face was centimeters away from his with an expression that held anger, his eyes flashing from blood red into bright orange and vice versa. On Beomgyu's mouth, was an arm that had his fangs sunk into deeply. Taehyun had thought that it was his own arm until he feels himself moves his own two arms which are not on the older's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The realization dawned on him, Beomgyu had bit his own arm and the thing that had dripped on his cheek had been the blood that was seeping out from his wound.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell..." he manages to let out but it came out as if he was breathless from finishing a marathon, confused yet surprised at what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>The two held their eye contact for a while before Beomgyu flinched and pulled away from his arm before leaning away from Taehyun and dropping down on the chair with a thud.</p><p> </p><p>"You're such an idiot, Kang. You know that right?" he huffs while covering the place he bit with his free hand as if it was going to stop him from bleeding, "Saying things that rile me up, you're sick and twisted too you know? Are you a masochist?"</p><p> </p><p>"As if. You were about to drain me anyways so my point still stands."</p><p> </p><p>"But I didn't."</p><p> </p><p>And that is true. It leaves Taehyun's mind boggled at the fact that Choi Beomgyu, resident rule breaker and a man with skewed morals, a full blooded vampire, managed to stop himself from draining him, whom he knows has marechi blood.</p><p> </p><p>"So why didn't you?" he asks quietly, almost in a whisper as he was in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire didn't answer and just closed his eyes, lips pursed into a thin line. He was thinking, thinking of some reason as to why he didn't.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun's blood was marechi and it is very precious so he needs to protect it but the very thought of drinking it can make his mind go haywire since it's taste really lingered on him and he wanted more, so that couldn't be the reason.</p><p> </p><p>But the moment when he lunged at Taehyun, his own body moved to its own accord as if he didn't want him to kill him, to bite him, to treat him like that.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that a mere human can make his own body act on it's own is terrifying, and he hasn't even talked about the dreadful feeling that washed over him when he told Taehyun that he was going to drink his blood one last time.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, he doesn't know why but he loves the feeling that burns up inside of him when the brunette taunts him, sending harsh words towards his directions, challenging the vampire despite knowing the outcome once those taunting words roll out of his tongue. He loves the fire in the younger's eyes, the same fire he saw in the morning when the younger had taunted him about the way he was sucking on his blood desperately.</p><p> </p><p>What's going on with him? He's acting so weird ever since the younger hadn't been affected by his glamour.</p><p> </p><p>He opens his eyes but still unwilling to answer and finds the younger staring at his bleeding arm, worry evident on his face as he chewed on his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu internally laughs, was he really worried at the vampire whom he provoked? Doesn't he hate all vampires so why is he looking like a kicked puppy right now?</p><p> </p><p>He sees the way the brunette's lips tremble like he wanted to say something, eyes still trained on his injured arm. Just by looking at his body language, the worried look, the nervous biting and trembling of his lips, and the way he was rubbing on the mark on his leff hand he knows that he wants him to drink his blood to heal it.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu chuckles to himself, 'What a hypocrite.'</p><p> </p><p>He reaches out and grabs the younger's left hand and then pulls it closer to his mouth as he leant forward and catches the younger's pointer finger with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>He hears the younger's breathing hitch when he takes his finger into his mouth and lightly punctures it with one of his fangs.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun doesn't like it, he doesn't like this moment with Beomgyu right now.</p><p> </p><p>Aside from being extremely guilty, this moment that he is currently sharing with Beomgyu feels way too intimate. Despite how gently the vampire punctured his finger and how he sucked on it (okay, that's weird), he feels hot– too hot.</p><p> </p><p>It's not the same as the first time Beomgyu bit him with the venom crashing on to him in full force or the time when he lost control and almost drained him to death with no venom but only a tremendous amount of pain, and it's not the same as in the classroom where the effects of the venom had hit him that badly.</p><p> </p><p>But in this moment, he could feel a little bit of a prickling, tingling sensation as if the shivers on the back of his spine weren't from the venom but by how the vampire was treating his finger gently despite only getting a little bit of blood every second.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the tiniest bits of the venom affecting him, this situation is the most intimate they had ever been.</p><p> </p><p>He swallows when he feels the raven's tongue lap around his finger before he pulls away with a pop, a lazy smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Draining you in one go would be a waste," he answers as he sticks his tongue out, completely ruining the moment. Even though that's what he had said, he didn't bite him for a completely different reason (and he would rather have a stake driven through his heart than to say it out loud.)</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun scoffs before pulling his hand away, "You're unbelievable. You don't even need to drink that much for your wounds to heal, there's no need for me to be marked, I can just give you a blood bag with my blood or something," he points at his already healed arm.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still hungry but I think I could manage until class ends today. I just did it to make you see that I can control myself," he explains with a cool expression on his face, which is a deadass lie because he can't really manage. He needs a drink asap and he doesn't know why he's making himself suffer like this if food is already infront of him.</p><p> </p><p>"And like what I said earlier, you'll turn into a dry raisin if I leave you out unmarked in a sea of hungry vampires," he continues, shrugging before grinning, "Or did I just want to make sure that you're mine?"</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever, I'm still a blood bag to you and that wouldn't change, the same way I see you as a sick murderer," he rolls his eyes before putting the lid back on the box, "I'm leaving, I don't wanna miss the next class."</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, show some good reactions," he whines as the younger lifts up the box and starts to make his way out of the nurse's office, "Didn't my words make your heart skip a beat at all?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pfft, do you want that to happen though?" he laughs at the absurdity of the older as the said older grabs his blazer and puts it on before heading over to the door and opening it as they both headed out.</p><p> </p><p>A smile forces its way to Beomgyu's lips but he doesn't do anything to hide it, suddenly getting shy but ignores it by continuing to flirt, "Of course I do, that's the best thing that could ever happen to me," it was a half joke and half truth.</p><p> </p><p>"You make it sound like you like me. Do you like me?" Taehyun snickers and Beomgyu's stills for a bit after he closes the door.</p><p> </p><p>Does he like him?</p><p> </p><p>No way.</p><p> </p><p>That's absolutely not possible.</p><p> </p><p>Not when a human this insane provoked him into almost draining him, not when this foulmouthed savage badmouthed him and his kind, not when this hypocritical fool told him that he'll be the reason as to why Yeonjun will die.</p><p> </p><p>So why did he freeze?</p><p> </p><p>And why is he even thinking deeply about this?</p><p> </p><p>There's nothing likeable about this human at all aside from his marechi blood.</p><p> </p><p>So... why is he overthinking?</p><p> </p><p>The answer is clear, right?</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu snorts, lightly kicking the younger on the leg, "You'd be so blessed if I do."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not an answer, Beomgyu-ssi," he counters with a teasing smile on his face which made the same purplish hue appear on the older's cheeks which the younger didn't see as his eyes were trained on the empty hallway in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>It was silent and while Taehyun was thinking about class and Hueningkai, the other's mind was in shambles, unable to think and speak clearly at the sudden tease.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun continued walking but his thoughts soon faded when he felt that he was the only one walking. He can't hear Beomgyu's footsteps because of how light his body is because of him being a vampire but his instincts are as good as an animal's and he felt as if he was the only one walking.</p><p> </p><p>"–ung."</p><p> </p><p>He hears Beomgyu say something before he could and so he turns around to see the older stand still a few meters away from him, hands infront of him with his head lowered down.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you say something?" he asks, fully turning his body to face the older as he walks towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, why don't you call me hyung?" the vampire lifts his head up to glare at him with a pout on his lips, the same purple hue on his cheeks that had the younger alarmed as to what the older might be suffering or something, "You make it seem like we're strangers."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun blinks before laughing, rubbing his face with one hand, "Are you seriously upset because I called you 'Beomgyu-ssi'? Really? It's not like our relationship is any different than a feeder and it's owner, we're like strangers but with a connection."</p><p> </p><p>"Strangers with a connection– we have a connection and that doesn't mean we're strangers," he huffs, crossing his arms across his chest as he looks away, "We're friends."</p><p> </p><p>This surprised Taehyun, they are friends? Doesn't the famous, cold blooded Beomgyu take no friends or any relationship?</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't agree to being friends but if what Hyuka had been telling me about you not wanting to be friends with anyone unless they are worthy is true, then it's a surprise that you wanted me to be your friend," the vampire doesn't bat an eyelash at him, still looking away from the younger, "Am I worthy to be your friend, Beomgyu-<em>hyung</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu ignores how the younger emphasized the word hyung as he snaps his head back in front to glare at the smirking younger, "As if you are worthy."</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'm special then," Taehyun laughs and for some reason, his laugh made Beomgyu feel warm and kind of... happy?</p><p> </p><p>And also his face, his face felt warm.</p><p> </p><p>He turned into a blubbering mess which made the brunette laugh even more before his eyes widened in realization when the purplish hue on the older's cheeks gradually spread to his whole face and to the tips of his ears.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, are you blushing?" Taehyun squealed at the realization, teasing the vampire who turns even more purple, "Oh my god, you <em>are</em> blushing! The great Choi Beomgyu, blushing in front of a mere human, that's a first!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, blood bag," he hisses.</p><p> </p><p>The insult didn't affect the grinning brunette the slightest, finding the older's face far too funny than to be affected by a half-assed insult, "You look like a grape, oh my god, your insults can't top the color of your face!"</p><p> </p><p>"I swear to god, Kang–"</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunie!"</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai's voice startled the both of them which made Taehyun immediately shove the box to Beomgyu who unconciously takes it before he turns around to face the oncoming raven with a smile while Beomgyu frowned, the purple shade on his face leaving as he stares at the taller half-blood running towards Taehyun with a worried look.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't like the way Taehyun is looking at Hueningkai, he only wants him to look at him like earlier... and he doesn't understand why.</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood immediately fussed over the brunette, grabbing his arms, patting his waist, turning his head left and right to see if he had marks or wounds.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have any marks, or wounds, or scars, or anything," Hueningkai rambles, still twisting the brunette's head left and right, up and down, "Wait, did he hurt you mentally? Or internally? Taehyun, speak–"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, Hyuka. Don't worry about it," he lightly chuckles as his cheeks turned pink, "What are you doing here anyways?"</p><p> </p><p>The raven pouts as he twiddles with his fingers, acting cute. Taehyun internally coos at him while Beomgyu fake gags behind him, "I got worried so I told the teacher that I wanted to go to the bathroom... you didn't come back to class for a while and I know that <em>he </em>had something to do with you getting hurt," he squints his eyes at the vampire behind him, who only sticks his tongue out in retaliation.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay, thank you for worrying about me," he giggles and goes on to the tip of his toes to give Hueningkai a pat on the head. If not for Taehyun looking so cute while doing it, Beomgyu would have laughed and mocked him for being short.</p><p> </p><p>'Wh– cute?!' Beomgyu internally panics, how did he come to the conclusion that he was cute?</p><p> </p><p>The three of them headed over back towards their classroom with the two in front of Beomgyu talking their heads off, completely ignoring the irritated vampire behind him.</p><p> </p><p>This is another reason why he doesn't like Taehyun, he ignores him whenever Hueningkai is around. He always sets his eyes on the younger whenever he comes and he hates that, that's why he doesn't like him at all!</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai suddenly stops, staring at something on the brunette's uniform which prompted Taehyun to stop, giving him a puzzled look. Beomgyu also halts on his steps when he sees the two of them stop, now facing each other and he really wants to dig up a hole and sleep in there because he genuinely feels like a third wheel.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Taehyun asks and while everyone else could see the boy's poker face, Beomgyu could see how the younger's lips quivered at the sudden tense atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>"You got some icing on your uniform," Hueningkai points out to which both the brunette and other raven look to find the left side of his blazer smeared with the cheesecake's icing.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun groans, he could've swore he used tissues and he didn't even pat his blazer once! But then again, maybe he accidentally smeared his blazer during his quick feud with the vampire behind them so he couldn't really say that he didn't do anything to cause it.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I'll clean this up later," he plays it off with a laugh, scratching the back of his neck, "It's no biggie."</p><p> </p><p>However, the raven raises his hands up to reach for his blazer, maybe to rub the icing off or something, and all Beomgyu could see was red at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Before Hueningkai's hands could even touch Taehyun's blazer, the sound of a box hitting the floor was heard and in a split second, there was a hand grabbing both of the taller raven's hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh– Beomgyu!" Taehyun scolds after the initial shock and Beomgyu snaps out of it, blinking a few more times before looking up to see the face of a terrified Hueningkai and looking down to see his right hand clenching tightly around both of the half-blood's hands.</p><p> </p><p>What the fuck was he doing?</p><p> </p><p>Why did his body react to that? Like, his body didn't want the taller to touch him.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at the face of Hueningkai then turns to look at Taehyun, who were shocked at his sudden outburst just like he was. He noticed that his free hand was on the brunette's chest, like he was pushing him away from the half-blood and suddenly, a realization dawns on him– a realization that he doesn't like at all.</p><p> </p><p>Remembering that there were still two pairs of shocked and confused eyes on him, Beomgyu lets go of Hueningkai's hands and shrugs off his blazer.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you do–" and before Taehyun could even finish his sentence, a blazer was thrown on his face as the older works his way on the brunette's blazer, pulling it off the younger.</p><p> </p><p>"You're just going to spread it, idiot," he scoffs at Hueningkai as he slipped his arms into the sleeves of Taehyun's blazer.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of apologizing or being even more terrified, Hueningkai gives him a knowing grin which prompted the older to raise an eyebrow at him, hoping for him to elaborate while the brunette behind him was still wrestling with the blazer that got stuck on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you did it because it'll spread?" Hueningkai teases, rubbing a hand on his chin, "You didn't need to grab my hand like that you know."</p><p> </p><p>"It's the mark," he huffs, "I... I sensed that he was in danger and so– you know how marks react when another vampire tries to touch a marked– forget it, we learned it in class! It's not my fault if you couldn't remember that!"</p><p> </p><p>He grabs the box on the ground and shoves it towards the still grinning raven as he speed walks away from them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hurry up or the two of you dumbasses are going to be late!" he yells across the hall before turning the corner, away from their sight.</p><p> </p><p>"He's the dumbass, we wouldn't lose precious time if he didn't stop us. It's just a blazer anyways," Taehyun rolls his eyes in annoyance as he fixes the older's blazer that he's now wearing, finally done wrestling with the blazer, "He didn't need to do this."</p><p> </p><p>"You still wore it though."</p><p> </p><p>"The student council will be up on my ass if I have incomplete uniform," he continues walking, completely fuming at the older's actions before turning his personality in a 180 when he turns to look at Hueningkai, "Are your hands okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai just nods, a lazy smile on his face as the two of them continued walking.</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood thinks back to the older's words. It's not that he didn't pay attention in class that he doesn't know how a mark works, in fact he does know. Permanent and temporary marks are so different yet so similar in different ways.</p><p> </p><p>And one similarity that the two different marks share is that the mark will only alert the human's owner if the human itself feels that they are in danger and that they didn't need to be touched in order to alert the owner.</p><p> </p><p>"So he just did it in his own accord."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Did what in his own what?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said, does Jisung-hyung like acorns?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's a human, Hyuka. He just looks like a squirrel."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>force is such a bop, just like everlasting shine! remember to wait stream txt's japanese comeback this 20th of january and don't forget to vote on sma!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is Beomgyu like?"</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun snaps his head towards Soobin with wide eyes before putting on an exaggerated pout as he leans his head on the older's shoulder, "I'm right here, why are you interested in other people?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just answer my question, you dunce," the royal blood huffs as he rolls his eyes. Soobin was on his way to deliver some papers to the other building and Yeonjun managed to see him when he was walking with his friends and decided that it was better to accompany the vampire than stay with his friends that are just using him for his popularity, "I'm just curious of what the guy's real personality is like," he clarifies anyways and so he thinks that he's maybe the dunce.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you want to know about Beommie's real personality anyways?" the pinkette asks, leaning away from the bluenette's shoulder before he could push him away, "I mean, you've heard what people said about him."</p><p> </p><p>"I want to hear it coming from you," he answers.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun grins and leans his face closer to the taller though he has to be on his tippy toes to match his height, wiggling his eyebrows, "Oooh~ you want to hear it from me? How romantic."</p><p> </p><p>"And what I meant by that is I want to hear it coming from someone who knows Beomgyu and that is you, his best friend."</p><p> </p><p>"You're no fun," the pinkette pouts before coming down from his tip toes and humming in thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu is not a picky person when it comes to feeders and would take any human but when some other human or vampire fancies his feeder, he'll just give them away without a fuss," he says while bringing up a finger, "He doesn't know it but he's a romantic and I know that he secretly wants to have someone that he can care about like those people who develop feelings for his feeders."</p><p> </p><p>"But he's also ruthless and drains his feeders when he doesn't find their blood tasty anymore, correct?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well uh, yeah, correct though it's just his skewed morals," the older scratches the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"How many days does his feeders live before they are... you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd say that the unlucky ones would get 4 days," Soobin grimaces at the number, pitying the poor souls whose lives were cut off so short, "The max is a week and a half if he finds the person amusing to terrorize or that their blood is that delicious."</p><p> </p><p>"I see... that's terrifying," he coughs nervously, "What else?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's a stuck-up brat who thinks vampires are superior than humans and it's just so annoying!" the older exclaims, "And he also thinks that every single thing that can breathe is in love with him because he is the only full-blooded vampire and I just want to sew his mouth shut!"</p><p> </p><p>The bluenette laughs at the older's outburst but clamps his mouth shut when the older turns his head and gives him a stare.</p><p> </p><p>"You aren't like him, aren't you? Because you're the only royal blood here in Bighit High."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin raises his hands and waves them as a no and the pinkette breathes out a sigh of relief at that.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not that kind of person, hyung. If I were, then I would be teasing you that you like me or something."</p><p> </p><p>The older juts out his bottom lip as he places both of his hands on his hips, making a whiny sound and oh god, Soobin is going to cringe because the older is acting cute.</p><p> </p><p>"But I like Ddobinie," the pinkette bats his eyelashes cutely which made the bluenerre snort in reply before flicking his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it with the joke, Yeonjun-hyung," he says with a sigh and sees the latter's pouty lips move as if he was mumbling something but before he could strain his ears to listen, the older stopped mumbling and so he just shrugs it off, "What else about Beomgyu?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's a selfish brat, that's for sure. He doesn't treat his feeders very well nor does he even spend time with them so this is a shocking change. I always wonder why his feeders always stick with him and Beomgyu even says that he doesn't even need to use his glamour ability because the fools stick to him anyways."</p><p> </p><p>"And what changes do you see in Beomgyu now?"</p><p> </p><p>The older stops and brings his hand to his chin to think which made Soobin stop too to look at the pinkette and wait for his answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait..." Yeonjun starts, raising a finger and shaking it like he was trying to say something but it won't come out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>How many weeks had it been since Taehyun had been marked by Beomgyu?</p><p> </p><p>He thought that the full blood was just having a feeder shock since Taehyun was unlike any of his other feeders.</p><p> </p><p>Cold, brutal, a person who never fell for his charms nor take any of his shit, and the thing that Beomgyu hated: someone who isn't interested in him in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>He thought that by giving the younger gifts or something, the brunette would fall for his charms and then be infatuated with him and that's that. Another human wrapped around his pinky to play with.</p><p> </p><p>But Taehyun never budged and knowing his best friend, he would never have patience for a person like Taehyun and would have just drained him already.</p><p> </p><p>Or could it be because of his marechi blood?</p><p> </p><p>But even with a blood like that, Beomgyu would still not hold back. Hell, even Soobin told him that he almost jumped on Taehyun back when he was injured at the abandoned classroom but composed himself by stabbing himself at the side with one of his fingers that he turned into one sharp claw.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun briefly remembers the whole event during lunch time a few weeks ago when Beomgyu had asked him to buy the cheesecakes in the cafeteria so he could buy Taehyun one himself.</p><p> </p><p>And he remembers the vampire's bluish cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't impressing Taehyun because he wanted him to fall for his vampiric charms and become another puppet for him to use but he was impressing him because he liked him?</p><p> </p><p>"It's been almost a month since Beomgyu had marked Taehyun," Soobin perks up with a knowing smile on his face, "And Beomgyu keeps on insisting that he'll walk with Taehyun wherever he goes and Taehyun even ranted to me that Beomgyu doesn't know personal space."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun blinks as the realization hits him like a brick.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyuka even told me something that happened after lunch on that day when you bought all the cheesecakes," Soobin giggles and the two start walking again, "He told me that Beomgyu grabbed on to both of his hands tightly like he was going to snap it in half when he reached out to clean Taehyun's blazer and he blamed it all on the effects of the mark."</p><p> </p><p>"That's Beomgyu to you, he's stupid."</p><p> </p><p>"And what I'm saying is he might actually like Taehyun as in, genuine like-like in a crush kind of way."</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, I agree with you," he nods with a slight skip in his steps, "But I don't even know that Beomgyu knows it himself that he likes Taehyun."</p><p> </p><p>"He's oblivious to his own feelings," the royal blooded vampire laughs out loud and almost fell out of balance causing the papers on his hand to almost topple over, earning him a snicker from the human besides him.</p><p> </p><p>"But he might be aware of it, hyung. He's starting to experience things that he has never felt before," Soobin was quick to say once he had deemed that it was okay for him to talk after balancing the papers on his hands again.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't imagine what would have happened if he didn't like Taehyun though. Taehyun is a good kid, I wouldn't want him to be some hollow shell of what was supposed to be a living human."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, that wouldn't happen at all, hyung."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun gives him a puzzled look, "But Beomgyu–"</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun and Hueningkai imprinted on me unconsciously," the bluenette cuts him, looking straight at the hall as he was nearing the exit with a serious look on his face, the small smile on his lips made him look even scarier, "If he were to touch either one of them, I can feel it and I have the ability to choose if I can go to them or not. I can sense wherever they are and if they are in danger."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun ohh'ed at his statement, fascinated at how imprinting works.</p><p> </p><p>"If he would have sunk his fangs on to my Taehyunie's neck and I could feel fear thrumming through my veins, someone's head will be served on a silver platter."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun gulps when he sees veins showing on the older's arms since he had rolled the sleeves of his uniform up to his elbows as he gripped tightly on the papers, so tight that it was beginning to form creases.</p><p> </p><p>"Binie, calm down," he gently pats the older's arm and he applauds himself for not being inappropriate and squeeze his arm at this current time, "The papers are going to rip."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin snaps out of the murderous trance that he was in and immediately loosens his hold on the papers slightly with a squeak before apologizing to the papers.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun just coos at him. How can he not like someone like Soobin?</p><p> </p><p>Though the bunny faced vampire is so oblivious to his very obvious attempts in flirting that it hurts, he still likes him anyways.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to say something when something catches his eye on his peripheral vision.</p><p> </p><p>He turns his head at the side to find Beomgyu and Taehyun that were standing outside of a classroom just at the opposite side of where he and Soobin was.</p><p> </p><p>The two seemed to be bickering though it looked like Taehyun was doing the bickering while Beomgyu was busy smirking at him and "jokingly" checking him out which made the brunette furious and throw the papers that were on his hands at the vampire before stomping back inside the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>Another thing to note is that Beomgyu never, NEVER lets anyone, much more a human, disrespect him like that but the vampire gently catches the papers that were fluttering down with a disappointed look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire then marches towards a nearby vending machine before slamming his head on its side, making an awful dent and Yeonjun could only wonder.</p><p> </p><p>"Soobin, I'm going to go and– wait!" he screeches when he sees Soobin open the door that leads to the outside part of the school.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't go out!" he shrieks as he makes his way towards the confused vampire.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, I actually can and need to," the vampire laughs despite being confused to try and diffuse this somewhat awkward situation, "I need to get to the other school building since that is where Mr. Min's office is at."</p><p> </p><p>"Idiot, you're going to die under the sun! Give me a second," the pinkette then takes off his blazer and sets it on top of the taller's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Geez, your forgetfulness will be the death of both you and me," he sighs before smiling and waving, "See ya."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin stares at the human's retreating back before bursting into laughter once he deemed that the older was far away to hear him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>He puts down the papers on his hand before he reaches up to grab the older's blazer that was loosely hanging on his head before facepalming, a clear smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>The blazer was too small to cover most of his body so it still wasn't much of a help anyways.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone really needs to pay attention in class," he giggles to himself before he hangs the blazer on his shoulder and picking up the papers before stepping out into the merciless rays of sun, "Whatever, it's not my fault that he doesn't know that vampires don't burn under the sun."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin can use the heat of the sun as an excuse but anyone could tell that the royal blood's heart was warmed up by the pinkette's action to use his blazer to keep Soobin safe from the sun rays without knowing that vampires don't actually die from the heat.</p><p> </p><p>He drops off the papers at Mr. Min's office while humming a happy tune.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"God, why is it so hard?" Beomgyu groans as he slams his head yet again on to the vending machine in front of him, startling passerbys.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu doesn't have a clue in how to make the human smile again like how he made him when they were at the clinic a few weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>At first, he cracked a few jokes at Taehyun but only received a glare and a look of disgust in return. He guesses that Taehyun doesn't like jokes about draining someone's blood unlike his fellow vamps who laughed at his jokes.</p><p> </p><p>Then he tried to act clumsy since the younger not only laughed when Hueningkai (damn his privileges) stumbles while walking, he also laughed that one time when he fed Soobin a slice of "strawberry" cheesecake when what they thought was the strawberry drizzle on top was actually hot sriracha sauce and the poor vampire's face turned red due to the spicyness.</p><p> </p><p>He expected the younger to laugh or even crack a smile when he not-so accidentally slid on the last step of the stairs when they were walking down together but he had gotten quite a scolding from the brunette, telling him to take care of himself more since it would be such a burden for him feed him blood to heal him if he injures himself.</p><p> </p><p>That's when he turned to the Internet for help.</p><p> </p><p>Anyone could ask but Beomgyu would never admit that he spent three nights typing away on his phone as he was asking Google numerous questions in how to make someone laugh, etcetera etcetera.</p><p> </p><p>And it even led him to search for more things on what he was feeling and that had made him panic even more.</p><p> </p><p>He was on step three on some website he couldn't remember a name of's guide to getting the attention of someone you like and step three told him to be bold and check him out.</p><p> </p><p>The website even says that there is a 100% chance that he will get the attention of the person he wanted and would even get a flirt back but what did he get? A bunch of their teamwork essays to the face.</p><p> </p><p>He makes a mental note to rate the website with negative stars if he can for that bullshit of an advice.</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu!" he hears the voice of Yeonjun without his blazer on and so he turns around to give him a tired look.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" he asks. Wasn't Yeonjun supposed to be at his classroom or something since it wasn't lunch yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Skipping class," the older says with a grin and it's not that Beomgyu was surprised since his hyung never once skipped class but he could say that it was ought to happen at some point.</p><p> </p><p>"Just kidding, we don't have any work for today so the teacher let us go."</p><p> </p><p>Okay, screw Yeonjun then.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here to talk to you about something so do you mind if you skip class?" the older requests and for obvious reasons, he wants to decline his request and go back to class but no, this time he's not going to let his inner instincts stop him from doing what he usually does.</p><p> </p><p>And so he agrees with a heavy heart and the older grabs his arm and drags him upstairs until they reached the entrance to the rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu was about to push the doors open but his hyung slapped his hands away.</p><p> </p><p>He turns his head to give him a glare but was met with Choi Yeonjun with both of his arms crossed in front of his chest, face painted with disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, you and Soobinie are such reckless idiots. You guys will burn to death if I'm not here to save both of your asses."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"The sun, Beomgyu-ssi," he says in a mocking tone before rolling his eyes, "Want to turn into dust then?"</p><p> </p><p>He laughs at the older's idiocy, "Hyung, you know that vampires don't burn under the sun, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun lowers his arms down to his sides before giving the amused vampire a puzzled look.</p><p> </p><p>"But doesn't it apply to only half-blooded vampires like Hueningkai?"</p><p> </p><p>His left eye twitched slightly at the sound of the half blood's name but he composes himself for the sake of his dignity.</p><p> </p><p>"No, we won't die because of sunlight," he sighs before pushing the doors open and stepping out into the sun before the older could stop him, "Half-bloods don't feel any pain but us pure bloods do since our skin is much more sensitive than theirs due to the fact that we are as good as dead but the pain is just like tiny ants biting your skin. It's not a big deal."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun's eyes widened along with his jaws dropping before his face turned red, squatting down on the floor in embarrassment as he covered his face with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"No wonder Soobin was looking at me weirdly, and I even gave him my blazer!" the older groans and all Beomgyu could do was snort.</p><p> </p><p>"So you brought me here to talk about your love life?" he sighs, feeling the soft breeze caress his hair, "Seriously, hyung?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not here to talk about my love life," the pinkette clarifies as he immediately stands up, marching inside the rooftop with a red face, "I'm here to talk about your love life."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" he points at himself as he follows the older on the way to the railing, "What do you mean my love life?"</p><p> </p><p>"Choi Beomgyu, whether you like it or not, I will make you realize that you like Kang Taehyun," the older turns to give him a serious look once the had gotten to the railing, jabbing a finger at his chest, "I will make you realize it because you look like an oblivious idiot."</p><p> </p><p>"Oblivious idiot, my ass," he scoffs before grabs the older's hand and twists it so that it was pointing at Yeonjun himself, "You are the idiot, hyung."</p><p> </p><p>"Why me–"</p><p> </p><p>"I was up for almost three nights without a wink of sleep because I was desperate to know how to make my feeder pay attention to me," he jabs the finger at the older's chest, "Then it gradually started to me searching for other things and shit just– it's better to show you."</p><p> </p><p>He lets go of pinkette's hand as he fumbles around his pockets before fishing his phone out, unlocking the screen and tapping away a few times before settling on something and handing his phone to Yeonjun with a pout, a tint of blue dusting on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun almost laughs when he sees the younger's search history and when he accidentally lets out a noise suspected to be a choked laugh, the vampire hissed at him like a cat.</p><p> </p><p>"I<em> am a vampire but I feel weird around a human."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I am a vampire but I feel weird around a human not hungry."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I want to see someone's smile what does it mean?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Signs to know if you like someone."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Symptoms of a crush."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Is it gay to like the same gender?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Is it gay for a vampire to like a human?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"How to earn your crush's affections."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Spells so that your crush will like you back."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really this clueless?" Yeonjun chortles when he scrolls down even more to find more of the things that the now blushing vampire searched, "You're even that desperate to search for spells! You know that witches can only cast their spells when you talk to them in person right?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not like it's impossible for the spells to work though!" Beomgyu snatches his phone back before turning it off and shoving it back into his pocket, "I didn't know what to do, okay?!"</p><p> </p><p>The pinkette sighs before placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Look Beom, it's not that hard to–"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't say it isn't hard because I never seem to make that brat of a human smile anymore!" he swats the hand on his shoulder before groaning, squatting on the ground in despair, "He just scolds me or glares at me or just straight up ignores me when I do something so I had to look into a guide in the Internet but they are all shams! I just want to know how I made him smile back then at the clinic..."</p><p> </p><p>"My bloodsucking walnut finally has a crush on someone," Yeonjun fake cries, wrapping his arms all around the annoyed vampire as he squeezed him tight, "It's like I'm seeing my own son growing up! I'm so proud!"</p><p> </p><p>The raven tries to push him off but the pinkette just kept on hugging and so he just gives up. Though he never got from of physical contact from anyone all his life, he secretly loves it so he just melts in his hyung's arms while trying to act like he hated it but the sound of his hyung giggling tells him that he has been found out.</p><p> </p><p>"So what are you going to do now?" Yeonjun asks after a few silent yet comfortable moments, arms still wrapped around the vampire.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu just sighs before putting his arms on the railing and resting his chin on top of it.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, I feel hopeless," he confesses as he watched people walk around the school grounds, the rooftop really does have a great view, "It's the first time I've met someone like Taehyun and it frustrates me because life was supposed to be easy."</p><p> </p><p>"And life is not. Taehyun is a living and breathing proof that not everyone likes you."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu snaps his head to give the older a glare who just purses his lips and raises his hands up, smirking afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>"It's the truth," the pinkette snickers and the raven sighs in defeat, "You're supposed to work hard, y'know? To get the attention of someone you like."</p><p> </p><p>"And how am I supposed to do that when the guides I've read on the Internet are complete trash? Instead of making him like me, it feels like it made him hate me more."</p><p> </p><p>"Not everyone likes a straightforward guy and not every likes a shy, timid guy either. Those guides you're looking at in the Internet settle on just a few personality types so you can't use step whatever number that you were at on a glasses geek," Yeonjun raises a hand to express his point and Beomgyu feels like he was talking to some sort of love genius and so he gladly listens, "Try doing what you did to a glasses geek and they would run away or just start mumbling and blushing like crazy. Not all of them do that but like I said, the guide thinks that you are talking to some guy or girl that likes you to be bold and confident while flirting."</p><p> </p><p>A sudden bad feeling forms in his stomach though he couldn't point out why. His wrist started tingling a bit but he chalked it up to his blazer rubbing on his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, Mr. Professional. What should I do?" he ignores both the bad feeling and the tingling on his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>The human rolls his eyes at the obvious sarcasm on the vampire's tone but ignores it anyways since he knows that Beomgyu really needed help.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm telling you to just be yourself, that's not that hard at all," Yeonjun shrugs with a smile, "You want Taehyun to like you for who you are and not because you are trying to act like someone else to gain his attention."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu raises his hands up and stares at it for a bit before turning them into fists and puffing up his chest in determination.</p><p> </p><p>But then he deflates because he doesn't know how.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun sighs and scratches the back of his head. How clueless can someone be?</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know what 'be yourself' means, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay here is an example," he clears his throat before backing away for a bit and pointing at himself, "How do I flirt with Soobin?"</p><p> </p><p>Without missing a beat, Beomgyu answers in a straight tone, "You flirt with him like your life depends on it and you have no shame."</p><p> </p><p>"Rude," the pinkette scoffs as he sassily crosses his arms infront of his chest, "But if that's what you think, then that's how I'm being myself. I flirt confidently with Soobin because that's me, that's how I roll."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but how am I supposed to know if I'm trying to act like somebody else?"</p><p> </p><p>"Imagine this, someone told you that I was so shy and timid when Soobin talked to me. What do you think?"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu shakes his head in laughter, "That wouldn't be you, hyung! You're not shy nor timid!"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly!" Yeonjun grins, giddy in happiness when he sees the vampire's face light up in realization, "So just approach Taehyun like you usually do but be less of a dick too."</p><p> </p><p>"Will we kiss?" Beomgyu asks all too innocently and the older splutters, "I've read about it online that kissing relieves stress, should I do that to him too? Since kissing would be not be much of a dick move to do and people say kissing is great."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to learn stuff about that, Beomgyu-ah, you're scrolling way too fat ahead in that guide of yours," Yeonjun flicks his forehead to which he whines, "I'll tell you all about that when you are his boyfriend or something."</p><p> </p><p>He was about to counter and say that he just stumbled upon an article about kissing by accident and that he didn't search for it when the bad feeling in his stomach had gotten worse and this time, he could feel dread inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, I have a bad feeling," he whispers and Yeonjun's eyes widened, immediately walking towards Beomgyu and holding him by the shoulders tightly when the raven suddenly screamed in pain as he clutched on to his left hand.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to look at his wrist to see a slash over it.</p><p> </p><p>He visibly pales because seeing a slash on his wrist, on the very same area where he had marked Taehyun, meant that someone had hurt Taehyun on his marking spot.</p><p> </p><p>It was a thing that the vampire and the person that he had marked on have. Whenever the marked person gets the marked part of his body injured, the injury that was inflicted on that part will also happen to the person that marked them.</p><p> </p><p>Though it doesn't happen when non-marked spots of the body are injured and that many vampires and humans alike never injure or even touch their marks in fear of summoning the one who marked them, most people would injure themselves on their mark if they can reach it to alert their partner that they in grave danger rather and it's proven to be helpful and effective because when vampires who marked someone doesn't care about the marked person at all but is annoyed at the injuries they are getting, then they have no choice to go to where their partner is to find out and stop who was endangering their partner.</p><p> </p><p>"Beom, look," Beomgyu's eyes follow at the spot where the human was pointing at and it was down below near the school's field.</p><p> </p><p>A semi-large crowd was already forming and Beomgyu could sense via the temporary mark that Taehyun is involved in this scuffle.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun," he whispers, catching Yeonjun's eyes for a brief moment before sprinting off and the human fully understood.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun stands still at the rooftop, letting the wind accompany as a small yet proud smile rests on his face as he watches the younger speed through the exit of the rooftop with his vampire powers.</p><p> </p><p>"You never even once reacted when your feeders were in danger," he chuckles before turning to look at the crowd that was a hundred feet below him, "But I can see that you've changed and I'm happy to see you put in effort for Taehyun."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun stays at the rooftop for a while, humming a soft melody that had been stuck on his head for a while as he lets the wind caress his cheeks, thinking of bringing Soobin to this place sometime since he knew the royal blood would appreciate the calm atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Beomgyu was still sprinting through corridors and stairs, cursing his own vampire powers to not be enough even if he was already running at full speed.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;hr&gt; &lt;/hr&gt;</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, oi, can't you even give us just a bit of your blood?" one of the vampires cackled as his friends smirked at the boy on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to let you treat me like some blood dispenser," Taehyun hisses at them while Hueningkai stands in front of him, arms outstretched as a form of protection, "You'd get expelled anyways for biting a marked human."</p><p> </p><p>"Bite you? Oh come on, only idiots would do that to a marked human with delicious blood. We aren't going to bite you but we want you to give your blood to us in a form of an offering, that's not against the rules," the vampire licks his lips, already drooling at the thought of tasting marechi blood for the first time in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun and Hueningkai were just minding their own business, walking around to find Beomgyu since he and Taehyun had an activity together that they had to finish but the vampire had suddenly disappeared so it had made an already fuming Taehyun to search for him, along with Hueningkai who wanted to accompany him for his own safety.</p><p> </p><p>It's not like the brunette wanted to become partners with Beomgyu or anything but the vampire had suddenly kicked out his seatmate and sat on their spot when the teacher said that they had to find a partner for this activity, glaring at every single person who would approach him or Taehyun and the brunette wanted to be partners with Hueningkai but surprisingly, the raven just grinned at him and shook his head while pointing at Jeongin that was already beside him, putting his notebooks on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>They were suddenly ambushed by a group of vampires and had pushed Taehyun down, demanding for his blood and that just <em>had</em> to happen. He already thought that these annoying vampires would stop coming for him ever since he was marked but it turns out, a mere mark isn't going to drive away the stupid.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I said, I'm not giving you my blood," he says through gritted teeth, glaring at the smirking vampires that were looking down on him.</p><p> </p><p>"You're still a blood bag anyways, you're one of Choi's little bitches!" the 'leader' of the group points out and Taehyun couldn't retort since he is really just a blood bag in the older's eyes, "So why not live up to your name and give us your blood, mhm? Such delicious blood will be a waste if you wouldn't do anything with it."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun spits at them, hitting one of the vampires who bared his fangs and hissed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"So what? It's not like I wanted to become his feeder anyways because after all, all you vampires are just sick pricks who view humans as nothing but meals," he grabs on to Hueningkai as he tries to stand up and steady himself, "Just because I'm his feeder doesn't mean I don't hate him and just because I'm his feeder doesn't mean I'll allow him or any of you sick freaks to disrespect me."</p><p> </p><p>"You talk big for a human who is just a meal to us vampires," one of them said as he stepped to the front and moved to push Taehyun again but Hueningkai slapped his hand away, glaring at him, "And what is this? Is this your lackey? Are you giving him your blood to defend you?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's my best friend and unlike all of you, he's a decent vampire," he pats Hueningkai's back as a way of saying thanks to which the younger smiles at, "So how about you guys move along? I don't want to cause any trouble."</p><p> </p><p>They all looked at each other before they burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs as if Taehyun had let out the funniest joke in history.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun, Taehyun, Taehyun," the leader tsks with a dark smile on his face as he shakes his head everytime he says his name, "You know that vampires have no morals."</p><p> </p><p>"And because of that, we can just kill you and wring you dry, letting all the blood from your body drop inside a small rusty bucket," he marches up to both Taehyun and Hyuka as they backed away, fear evident in their eyes but did not let their serious expressions change (well Taehyun didn't since Hueningkai's face had already morphed into a horrified one).</p><p> </p><p>"You can't be serious," Taehyun lets out a nervous laughter but that fell on to deaf ears as the vampires in front of them laughed out loud. He hadn't realized it until now but a small crowd was starting to form around them which made them grit his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>'More people, more drama,' he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>"We are serious," the one in front says, flashing his sharp fangs at the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>"Because we are vampires."</p><p> </p><p>Without a warning, one of the vampires disappeared and reappeared behind Taehyun. The brunette gasped and turned around to find sharp claws in front of his face but then felt an arm wrap around his waist as Hueningkai used his free hand to block off this claws.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai's eyes watered when the vampire's claws dig into his arm, screaming when in pain. It was obvious that Hueningkai had no knowledge and experience in fighting since claws to the arm were just as small as a mosquito bite for an average fighter.</p><p> </p><p>"You– can't you stop meddling?!" the vampire hisses and uses his other hand to claw at Hueningkai's cheek which made him loosen his grip on the brunette and stumbling to the side before he was grabbed by the tie and pulled closer to the vampire before delivering a blow to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>The half blood stumbled to the floor, coughing out blood and wincing in pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyuka!" Taehyun yelled as he ran up to his battered best friend on the floor, only to be stopped by one of the vampires grabbing him by his arms and locking them behind him while their leader walked to his side with a smug expression on his face, looking down at his best friend on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"He's a nuisance," he raises a finger and points at the sobbing boy on the floor, "Kill him."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun's eyes widened in fear and he immediately struggled to get out of the vampire's iron hold.</p><p> </p><p>"You can have my blood! Just please let him go!" he begs as he kept on struggling despite his wrists hurting at his attempts.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll have to see the reality of facing cold-blooded vampires, Kang Taehyun," the leader responds in a grating tone, loving the way that the human was suffering as the said human lowers his head, tears forming in his eyes as he watched the other vampires slowly make their way towards Hueningkai, "You think that you're living in a princessy life since you're stuck with Choi Beomgyu, you think you're safe and secured when you are with a full blood like him?" he grabs Taehyun's hair and pulls him back so that he can look at him in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't care," the vampire says every word slowly, crazy red eyes staring at angry brown ones, "In the end, you will be discarded like the most of them. He will never save you since you're the same with all that bastard's other feeders in his eyes."</p><p> </p><p>He lets go of Taehyun's head before snickering and turning back to Hueningkai, who was still on the floor but glaring at the leader.</p><p> </p><p>"Kill me and leave my friend alone," the raven's voice shakes and he laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't do bargaining here, weakling," he wags his fingers before turning to his group, "Finish him off."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun's eyes darkened when he envisioned a dead and battered Hueningkai on the floor and that brief moment made him get the surge of strength that he didn't know that he has but is thankful nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>He twists his arms painfully making him scream in pain before he managed to turn around and raise a leg up, kicking the vampire in the groin which had the vampire seeing stars before loosening his hold and dropping on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun runs towards where Hueningkai was as the vampires lunged and clawed at the half blood and successfully stood in front of the half-blood to shield him from the uncoming attacks, bringing his arms up to shield himself too.</p><p> </p><p>The vampires saw him and they quickly stopped and hopped away but one had reacted too late and swiped at Taehyun, slicing through his left wrist and right on his marked spot.</p><p> </p><p>"You're brave but stupid," the leader snickers, "The two of you don't stand a chance, you're just delaying your future."</p><p> </p><p>"Even so," Taehyun gulps before glaring at the crowd that was surrounding them with his cold eyes, "I want to make you realize that I, a human, can stand and protect myself and Hyuka without needing any help from these <em>bystanders </em>and <em>Beomgyu</em>, from you vamps" he hisses and he actually felt proud that some of the people had actually looked guilty when he had emphasized the word 'bystanders'.</p><p> </p><p>Because what the hell? Were they just going to stand right there and watch them getting mangled by vampires?</p><p> </p><p>"Though we didn't actually plan to harm you since your mark will call Choi, if he even cares enough to show up, we'll just kill you before he could even react.  Let's see how long your tough facade lasts," the leader grins before lunging towards Taehyun, who immediately closed his eyes and brought his crossed out arms again to defend himself and Hyuka who was still in pain behind them despite knowing that he was a hundred times weaker than the vampire in front of them. Taehyun will never back down without a fight.</p><p> </p><p>He feels a gust of wind wooosh past his side and a loud crack. He cracked one eye open and gasped when he sees a familiar tuft of blue hair grabbing the half-blood's head with his other grabbing his arm that was outstretched as if he was trying to grab Taehyun, which was now bent in an unsatisfying way.</p><p> </p><p>"Pathetic," Soobin spits at the vampire on his hand, who looks at him with terrified eyes, the red tint disappearing and reverting back to its original dark brown color, "A half-blood like you attacking humans, a marked one to be specific, how low can you be?"</p><p> </p><p>"Now you show your true colors, royal-blood?" the thick faced vampire mocked despite being aware of the situation he is in.</p><p> </p><p>The royal-blood glared at him with his eyes glowing a bright purple as his grip tightened on both his head and arm, twisting his arm even more which had made the vampire screech in pain. The bluenette threw the vampire to the ground and squatted down as the cockiness and smug smile of the vamp was wiped off upon seeing the dark gaze on the older's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen to me," his eyes glowed and the vampire stilled, eyes glowing a bright purple, "You will not go near Kang Taehyun nor Hueningkai Kamal or this will happen to you," he snaps his finger and it seemed like the vampire was seeing something other than Soobin since he started screaming and pulling on his hair, mumbling tons of apologies and 'stop its'.</p><p> </p><p>His lackeys moved to try and help him but the royal blood snapped his head towards them, eyes still glowing bright purple and they decided that it was better to stay rooted to their spot. Soobin glared at the crowd and they hastily walked away before they might be the next one crying on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun immediately drops down to Hueningkai's side, who has stopped crying and whining in pain as his injuries were starting to heal.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, Hueningkai," he helps him sit down properly,  the younger wincing in pain, "I'm thankful that you had protected me but you're such an diot, you shouldn't have done that!"</p><p> </p><p>"And what, let my best friend get cut up into pieces? No way! You even shielded me from an attack so we are even!" the raven rolls his eyes before giving him the same lazy smile, "And it's fine if I get hurt, I heal quickly! See!"</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai points at the claw marks on his cheeks that were starting to fade away before rolling up the sleeves of his blazer to show him the claw marks on his arms that were also starting to fade away. Taehyun was relieved but worry had overtook him when he saw that his injuries had stopped fading.</p><p> </p><p>"That's weird..." Hueningkai mumbles with a confused look on his face, pouting as he examines his injury that stopped healing, "I never had my injuries stop healing on me..."</p><p> </p><p>"Blood," Taehyun whispers.</p><p> </p><p>The younger gives him a strange look, ignoring Soobin torturing the vampire behind Taehyun, "Yeah, I can see blood on my injuries."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I don't mean that. I meant you need blood."</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai blinks before snapping his fingers in realization, trying to stand up but almost fell on to his face if not for Taehyun's quick instincts to catch him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, Hyunie. I can go ask the nurse for some emergency blood," Taehyun shakes his head and drags him back down to which the half-blood whines since he was so close to balancing himself.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette shakes his head before he rolls up his sleeve on his left arm and extends it. Hueningkai got a whiff of Taehyun's marechi blood and immediately gagged before covering up his nose and mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyun, that's disgusting! I know you're injured but cover it up!" the younger then turns his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not showing you my wound, I want you to bite me and drink my blood!"</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai gives him a look of mortification before shaking his head rapidly, muttering a ton of no's. Taehyun sighs and inches his arm closer, his heart thrumming in both excitement and fear.</p><p> </p><p>"Please," he whispers, "I want you to heal quickly."</p><p> </p><p>But still, the raven kept on shaking his head, "Nonono, I don't want to become like the other vampires who use you because of your blood!"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun was about to retort and tell him that he wasn't using him at all and that he just wants him to heal but the younger had talked first before he can.</p><p> </p><p>"And... I can't do that to Beomgyu-hyung..."</p><p> </p><p>The brunette cocks his head at the raven's statement, "Beomgyu? Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"If I bite you, there are consequences," he explains, still covering his nose, "You're a marked person, Taehyun. Even if the mark is permanent or not, I don't want you nor hyung to get any kind of consequences."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care about the consequences, Kai," he immediately responds, brows furrowing, "I can deal with what kind of consequences I'm going to get but please let me do this for you. As my thanks for you trying to protect me."</p><p> </p><p>Kai's eyes waters and shakes his head yet again as he let out a muffled noise of protest, turning his head away while shaking his head as a firm no.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun was about to open his mouth to speak but was unable to when he felt someone's hand grab his outstretched arm and pulling him up. He was about to protest until he looked up and saw an angry look on the person's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you seriously going to give your blood?" Beomgyu scoffs before jerking his head at the direction of where Hueningkai was, who was surprised at the raven's sudden appearance, "To him? When you're marked?!"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin was startled when he had heard his voice and turned back to look at them before looking back at the vampire he was torturing using his ability to manipulate a person's thoughts. He let his purple eyes fade and snapped his fingers again to cancel out his power, immediately making the vampire stop screaming but panting in exhaustion. He hauls up the broken half-blood before throwing him at his friends, who immediately caught him and scurried away from the place.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?!" Taehyun tries to pull his arm away but it was locked tightly on its current position because of the older's firm grip, angry eyes still looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I came here because of this," Beomgyu raises his left hand and lets him see the cut on his wrist and Taehyun almost gasped when he realized that the cut on the full blood's wrist was the same one on his when the vampire had clawed him when he was trying to protect Kai, "You were in danger."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun was surprised. Did Beomgyu come to save him? Or was he just here to scold him because he got him injured too?</p><p> </p><p>"And you're too late," he settles on that kind of reply anyways with a huff as he tries to pull his arm away from him again, ignoring the two other people that were watching them intensely, "Seriously, let go of me. Kai is injured and—"</p><p> </p><p>"And what? Let him drink your blood? The thing that you never wanted to do for vampires? The thing that you hated vampires for doing?!" he cuts him off with a loud voice, startling the other three. Taehyun was surprised at the boy's outburst, not getting why he was mad about this.</p><p> </p><p>If anything, Beomgyu should be laughing and mocking him for being such a hypocrite since he talks big about hating vampires for drinking their blood yet he wanted to feed Hueningkai his blood.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu looks around and notices a couple of concerned stares from Soobin, Hueningkai, and a couple of students who were either walking by or stuck around after the whole event. He clicks his tongue before pulling Hueningkai up and not so gently pushes him towards Soobin that was walking towards the trio.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin managed to grab ahold of Hueningkai's shoulders before he could stumble to the ground and the raven looks at them with a cold gaze in his eyes, pointing at Soobin with his free hand.</p><p> </p><p>"You take him to the nurse's office and feed him the blood that he needs," he commands though it was already obvious that Soobin was going to do that anyways.</p><p> </p><p class="">He turns to Taehyun, whose brows were furrowed at the raven's sudden actions as he looked at the older who had unfamiliar anger and something else burning in his eyes.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"We need to talk about you and your careless actions," the older muttered in a penetrating voice before harshly pulling Taehyun away from the two despite the brunette's protests as the other two watched their figures go smaller as they were walking away from them before vanishing as they headed inside the school and turning to the right as the raven pulled the younger upstairs.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Soobin and Hueningkai looked at each other with worried eyes before the royal blood slung one of Hyuka's arms around his neck and using his hand to support the badly injured half blood, helping him limp towards the school and to the nurse's office.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The trip there was silent but whenever their eyes would meet, it felt like they know what was happening. Like they know why Beomgyu reacted like that.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The way Beomgyu was mad when he saw Taehyun's arm outstretched, ready for Hueningkai to bite him when he would just normally bat an eye at. The way Beomgyu was mad when he realized Taehyun would go against his own words about hating vampires who would drink their blood just for Hueningkai to have a drink when he would normally mock the younger for being such a hypocrite. The way he went to where Taehyun was because he felt that he was in danger when he would normally scoff and roll his eyes in annoyance when he got injured because of his marked person's mark being bruised.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The way he actually took time to seek out Taehyun when he would just not care and say that it isn't his problem when his feeders get mangled.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The way that Beomgyu had actually cared for his feeder. For the first time in history.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">He was jealous, and the two of them knew it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hiiii,,, my modules had started to pile up but hey i'll do my best to update :'&gt;</p><p>this is the part where things will turn bad hehet (dont wORRY!! theyll be fine— i hope,,,)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu is fuming.</p><p> </p><p>And he thinks that everything is annoying.</p><p> </p><p>The chattering and pitying glances from students standing at the side as they watched Beomgyu drag Taehyun through several flights of stairs with a firm grip on his wrist were annoying.</p><p> </p><p>The hushed whispers and frowns on the students faces were annoying.</p><p> </p><p>The way Taehyun protested and tried to pull his hand away is annoying.</p><p> </p><p>But the only thing that Beomgyu finds the most annoying? It was himself.</p><p> </p><p>He was annoyed in this unfamiliar feeling in his chest that got him riled up when he saw Taehyun offering his arm, blood dripping from the cut on his wrist, at another vampire that isn't him, who is supposed to be the one who owned him.</p><p> </p><p>And what annoyed him even more is that the vampire he offered his blood to was Hueningkai. Ever since that day that he stopped Hueningkai from touching Taehyun, he had been feeling kind of hostile to the half-blood which was such a surprise to him. Beomgyu isn't really hostile to other vampires unprovoked though he always runs his mouth to piss them off but something about Hueningkai just twists his guts.</p><p> </p><p>He found out that the ugly feeling that was resting at the pit of his stomach whenever he sees Hueningkai and Taehyun together was called 'jealousy' when he was searching for ways to make the person he liked to pay attention to him.</p><p> </p><p>You could imagine the look of disbelief on the full-blood's face when he finally laccepted that he was jealous after denying it the whole time he was reading an article about it.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu knows that Taehyun has a crush on Hueningkai and that might be the reason why he had offered his blood to him but he is pissed because he should be the one he's supposed to give his blood to.</p><p> </p><p>He can't even get Taehyun to look at him and smile at him anymore, so can't he be a little selfish and just want Taehyun's blood all for himself since that's the only thing that he can say that he owns?</p><p> </p><p>"Even Taehyun-oppa couldn't survive..." he hears one of the girls that were watching them from the side say as he pulls Taehyun upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>"What a pity... he's handsome too," another one says.</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu's spot will be free though, guess who will be next?"</p><p> </p><p>"I thought Taehyun-oppa was gonna last too."</p><p> </p><p>He halts on his steps before he turns his head to glare at the people who were gossiping and those said people immediately ran away along with those who were watching them.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls Taehyun towards one of the abandoned classrooms, opening the creaky door and not so gently pushes the human inside, slamming the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun stumbled inside the classroom, his legs feeling like jelly but he knows that it's not because of the older pushing him inside.</p><p> </p><p>He gulps and he watches with sharp eyes as the still fuming raven walked towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"C-Can't you atleast be a little gentle?" Taehyun winces when he hears the stutter of his own voice.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu stops a few meters away from him, brows still furrowed and with a sour frown on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to do it anyways," he gulps again and he feels one of his feet sliding behind is other one, like he was expecting the older to approach him so he was ready to walk backwards, "So couldn't you be even a bit gentle?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean 'do it anyways'?" the raven squints his eyes in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun opened his mouth to answer a bit too quickly and so he immediately closes it, thinking carefully of his choice of words since this might be his last chance to turn the tide.</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to make me be like your past feeders," he says in a meek tone, a huge contrast to what tone he used to use to Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>"I-It doesn't have to end like this, Beomgyu," he says but in an even more quiet tone, clenching his hands in both nervousness and fear, "We can still talk this out."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu's eyes widened at what the brunette was implying and if he had blood thrumming in his veins, his face would be looking like a tomato, furious at his words.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck?!" he yells, causing some of the chairs to rattle before he composes himself a bit before his vampire powers could get out of hand since he hadn't taught himself how to handle his telekinesis yet, "I dragged you up here to talk about what the hell you were trying to do earlier! Not to suck your blood dry if that's what you are implying!"</p><p> </p><p>At that response, Taehyun's shaking and worried eyes suddenly stilled before the nervous expression on his face changed into something deadpan, the same expression that the Taehyun he knew always has.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone was mumbling about me not being able to survive and I know what you always do to your feeders," he snaps back with a frown on his face, the meek tone he used earlier were as good as gone.</p><p> </p><p>"Even if you know, don't expect me to do the same thing again because this time, it's different!"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu's eyes widened at the words that had left his mouth and he could swear that his non-existing heart had punched his chest. He was shocked since he didn't even expect himself to say that and was about to open his mouth to take it back but decided against it when the younger's face didn't change.</p><p> </p><p>"What makes it so different then?" the brunette challenged and the raven thanked whatever god was up there for making the other so oblivious, "I find it hard to believe that you of all people would change your ways."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you actually want me to drain you right now? You're such a masochist," he crosses his arms with a huff, changing the topic before he says something stupid again.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that I want you to drain me, it's that I find it hard to believe you," the younger says with an even deeper frown on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu's eyes scan over Taehyun, trying to take note of his body language. He settles his eyes on Taehyun's and the younger immediately breaks eye contact and lowers his gaze down to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The raven follows his gaze and he finds the younger's eyes staring not at the floor, but at his hands. He only noticed it right now but the younger's hand that wasn't injured was rubbing his wrist that was injured, a few meters away from the actual cut.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu almost 'ohh's in realization. Taehyun didn't believe him in one bit because they already had a deal: Beomgyu gets Taehyun's blood and Taehyun gets Beomgyu's protection in return.</p><p> </p><p>But what happened was he failed to go to Taehyun's side when the other was in danger. It was supposed to be the first time after he had marked him that he could have shown how he can protect the brunette from danger.</p><p> </p><p>'It's because of Mr. Kim stopping me when he saw me running,' he hisses inside his mind, cursing that one teacher for making him stop and telling him that using his vampiric powers to run in the school grounds was against the rules.</p><p> </p><p>"Look," he starts with a sigh as he sheepishly brings his hand up to scratch the back of his head, his anger slowly disappearing once he got the gist of the younger's side, "I know that you're upset because I failed to hold my end of the deal–"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not upset, I'm pissed."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, you're pissed," he rolls his eyes, "But that was because something came up and I promise, I was already heading towards you the moment I saw the cut on my wrist. My appearance was proof that I was on my way there."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care about that anymore," Taehyun responds with the same deadpan expression on his face and though his face showed nothing, his voice was taut and that says a lot.</p><p> </p><p>"You were not the one who was beaten and bloodied up, you were not the one who protected me when I was about to get skewered, you were not the one who wanted to tried to bargain and offer their life just so I could get away from the scene unharmed," he continues before taking one long stride towards Beomgyu, stopping within a few centimeters away from him that the vampire could hear him breathing, "It was Hyuka. It was all Hueningkai and you're upset that I wanted to at least give him my blood to make it up to him? My blood isn't even enough to repay him!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my g– its always Hueningkai! I get that you like him a lot but seriously, Taehyun?" he groans in disbelief, hiding the fact that he was actually disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette retaliates by punching him on the shoulder quite hard that Beomgyu was knocked back slightly though it didn't let it faze him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not even because of my crush on him! Why couldn't you let me at least give my blood to my best friend?!" the younger chides and that made his blood boil.</p><p> </p><p>"That's because of the consequence!" he retaliates and takes one step closer to Taehyun whose eyes glazed over at the memory of their second encounter at the abandoned classroom and immediately pushes him away.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't care! What the hell are those stupid consequences anyways?!" he stutters and mentally curses himself for losing his focus for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu opens his mouth to answer but hesitates when he remembers what the consequences were. He hesitates even longer when he realizes that the consequences will just benefit Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>The younger crosses his arms and taps his foot on the floor impatiently, waiting for him to answer him.</p><p> </p><p>"If you let another person bite you, it counts as cheating and erases the mark that is tying the two of us together," he answers, pausing for a bit to see the younger's reactions but proceeds when he sees none, "And the pain of a mark being severed is very painful to the vampire while it's human doesn't even feel pain."</p><p> </p><p>The two stayed silent for a bit before Taehyun bursts out laughing, a mocking kind of laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"That's it?!" he chortles as he clutched on his stomach for a dramatic effect, "You were afraid to get out mark removed and feel a bit of pain?! Plus cheating! We aren't even together!"</p><p> </p><p>The vampire doesn't say anything and just bites his lip, looking away as the same bluish-purple hue forms on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>He had completely made a fool out of himself.</p><p> </p><p>After Taehyun had finished laughing sarcastically at him, he shakes his head and looks up to look at the older whose face was still turned away from him.</p><p> </p><p>"You could have told me about the consequences earlier, I didn't even know that there were consequences because we weren't at that topic yet in our Science class. You're a fool."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu gives him an odd look. Taehyun returns it with a raise of a brow.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" the brunette asks, puzzled at the look on the older's face.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought that you would say something in the lines of letting someone bite you so our mark would be severed," the younger snorts at his words before shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>"It's tempting, but I know that I'll be in big trouble with the vampires the moment I take off this mark," he shrugs as he pulls back the sleeves on his wrist and shows the older the cut on his wrist that had stopped bleeding (which made Beomgyu's mouth water though he had to control himself or else his ass will be kicked).</p><p> </p><p>"But you really need to keep the end of your deal, Beomgyu-hyung," Taehyun softly sigh before he lowers his hand after noticing the older staring at his wrist, "I know that I can protect myself but I seriously have no chance if vampires would attack me. We made a deal, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>The vampire pouts and kicks at the air, "I tried my best but Mr. Kim stopped me because I was using my vampire powers to run to where you were."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun rolls his eyes, "Since when did that stop you? You're the Choi Beomgyu, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu just sticks his tongue out before playfully hitting him which elicited a small laugh from the younger and he flinched, it had caught him off guard.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun saw this and tilted his head in confusion, the laugh fading away.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"You laughed for the first time in a week," he whispers, eyes still wide.

</p><p>"But I laughed a lot this week? I even laughed at you a few moments ago."

</p><p> "No, I mean like... in a genuine way and that you laughed because of me and not—" the younger bursts out into laughter once more, cutting him off completely, "Hey! I've been trying to get you to laugh all week but now you're just making fun of me!"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun shakes his head as a no, "No, I think I find it really adorable. It's just so unlike you."</p><p> </p><p>The vampire blushes again which made the brunette giggle as he looked away with an overly exaggerated pout to mask the bats that were inside his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"W-why– I'm n-not! Ugh!" he stutters covering his face with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>He groans in despair, he finally made the younger laugh but he was making a complete and utter fool of himself.</p><p> </p><p>Is this what you really feel when you have a crush? Do you really get tongue tied and flustered? Beomgyu doesn't get how and why this stuff happens.</p><p> </p><p>But because of the warmth blooming on his chest when he peeks through the gaps on his fingers to find the brunette smiling at him, he thinks he doesn't mind it at all.</p><p> </p><p>"You're supposed to be a full-blooded vampire," He hears Taehyun say before he feels warm hands hold his cold ones and slowly pry themselves away from his face and the older can't even stop the blush from spreading on his face, "You're supposed to be this cold blooded killer but why do you look so cute right now? You're even blushing!"</p><p> </p><p>"Would you quit it?" he barks but it was obvious that it has no bite in it.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun lowers his hands, still holding the older's hands that were slightly trembling.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them were engulfed with silence, neither comfortable yet uncomfortable. The two of them stood in the empty classroom with Beomgyu looking at his shoes while Taehyun looked at somewhere else that isn't Beomgyu, still holding his hands.</p><p> </p><p>He forgot to let go and it would make this situation awkward if he would let go right now. He knows that he had to say something but he doesn't know how to word it out.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun noticed the vampire's changes in the way he acts, talks, and the way he even looks at him.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know why the older was being so suspicious, what kind of motive does the vampire have?</p><p> </p><p>"–ough..."</p><p> </p><p>He blinks, "Sorry, what did you say?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said, there is a way for you to give Hueningkai blood without threatening our mark," he says with a frown, now meeting his eyes, "You have to get permission from me or you make a cut and let the blood drip but I don't want you to get hurt."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun felt his heart leap up to his throat when he heard the last part and for some reason, he feels a bit warm.</p><p> </p><p>Despite that, he shakes his head and lifts his injured wrist up and points at the cut, "I am already hurt."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not dripping," he responds in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.</p><p> </p><p>"And I could have asked for permission from you and you could have accepted but you went ahead and pulled me here."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Since when did I say that I will give you permission if you will ask?" he crosses his arms over his chest, his response sounding sassy.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun squints his eyes at the older, "Why wouldn't you accept, anyways? Hueningkai is my best friend and of course, I like him. Can't you help me even by just a tiny bit?"</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the name of the half-blood, Beomgyu couldn't help but pop a vein and let his mouth run free again.</p><p> </p><p>"You're mine, I'm not letting you give your blood to someone else even if it's Hyuka."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun's eyes widened at that before his face relaxed into a bored look while Beomgyu stared at him with a frown despite his brain screaming at him for being such an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>"I've marked you so that already means that I have no plans in sharing you so..." he turns his head away from Taehyun, "I won't be entertaining questions about you wanting my permission to let another vampire drink your blood."</p><p> </p><p>"You sound like an old man, hyung. Entertain? I don't hear that often," the younger snickers and he turns around to say something until they heard the door open.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun!" they all turned their heads to see Hueningkai run towards them with a bunch of bandages wrapped around his arms, chest, and legs with a tired looking Soobin behind him, who just stayed outside.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai was about to jump and hug Taehyun but halted when he saw the piercing glare the other vampire was giving him to which he reciprocates with an apologetic yet teasing grin.</p><p> </p><p>"You're okay," he tells the brunette, his smile reaching up to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Why wouldn't I be?" Taehyun rolls his eyes with a smile before pointing at the bandages that are wrapped around the younger, "Are your injuries still there?"</p><p> </p><p>"I got worried because I had an inkling of what Beomgyu-hyung would do to you and you know what's crazy? Soobin-hyung kept telling me to calm down and that hyung won't drain you! Soobin-hyung said that! And he knows how Beomgyu-hyung is!" he grabs Taehyun and shakes him with wide disbelieving eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't drain him, didn't I?" the raven scoffs as he places a hand on his hip, leaning to the side a bit, "And stop talking smack about me, I'm right here."</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai squints his eyes at the vampire with suspicion, "It's because you're clearly not acting like yourself, hyung. I was afraid that you would turn my best friend into nothing."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu hissed at the younger who was unfazed and just turned to give Taehyun a goofy smile before backing a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"My injuries are still here because the nurse said that they ran out of emergency blood, but that's okay!" he claps his hands together with glee, "I can still heal slowly!"</p><p> </p><p>The human however shakes his head and opens his mouth to speak, tugging his sleeves, "Like I said, I can give you my blood so you can heal quicker."</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai was about to decline his offer again but the full-blood's actions beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>The full-blooded raven grabbed Taehyun's arm that had the cut on his mark and raised it up to his lips, looking at Hueningkai in the eyes as he gave the injury one lick.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun immediately snatched his arm back with a mortified look on his face and was about to scold him but when he looked at his mark, the cut had already been healed.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like the wound is closed, you can't get any blood for him now," the vampire then childlishly stuck his tongue out at the half-blood, who let out a dolphin laugh.</p><p> </p><p>He shakes head as leftover giggles spilled from his lips, "It's not like I was going to accept Hyunie's blood anyways."</p><p> </p><p>"Hyuka! Hyun! The two of you are going to be late for your next class!" Soobin calls out which elicited an 'okay' from the half blood who cheerfully skips his way towards the royal blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Beomgyu says as his hand shot out and grabbed Taehyun's on impulse, who had already turned his back towards the older.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" the brunette gave him a seemingly impatient look before he jerked his head at the other two vampires who are waiting for him outside, "Hyuka is waiting."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, it's just..." he stammers as he looked at his hand that was holding Taehyun's warm one, quite surprised that the younger hadn't made a move to snatch it back.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh right, you needed to feed right?" he hears the younger sigh before he turns back and signals for the others to go on ahead, to which the two nodded and told him that they'll be waiting by the stairs before closig the door and walking off.</p><p> </p><p>He watches as Taehyun rolled the sleeves on his right arm up and Beomgyu had to gulp when he saw the younger's veins. The brunette seemed to be still pumped up after the fight earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't take too much, I still have lots of work to do," he mumbles impatiently as he lifts his arm up to the elder's mouth, nudging him when he didn't move.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu reluctantly holds his right arm before looking at Taehyun, whose gaze was pointed at the door.</p><p> </p><p>He internally sighs and opens his mouth as he lets his fangs prod at the brittle skin but not enough to break it.</p><p> </p><p>His mind flashes him several memories of the younger laughing at his words, smiling at him and basically making him feel warm until it slowly transpired to his mind flashing him the younger's face when Hueningkai had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>The younger's once happy and smiley look towards him had vanished and had directed it at the half-blood, barely giving any attention to the full-blood besides him as if they didn't talk earlier.</p><p> </p><p>He sees the way that the younger's eyes sparkled when he sees the raven and his lazy smirk, he sees the way his cheeks form a blush whenever the younger would hold his hand or hug him.</p><p> </p><p>And he sees the disappointed look in Taehyun's eyes when he first told him that he didn't want him to give his blood to Hueningkai.</p><p> </p><p>His mind flashes him the annoyed look on Taehyun's face when he had held him back moments ago and that's when he had enough.</p><p> </p><p>He can't really make him happy, can't he?</p><p> </p><p>"Are you even–"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," he apologizes for the first time in his life, sighing as he lets go of the younger's hand and letting it sway to his side, "I can't do it."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun seemed to be shocked at this, the blood-hungry Choi Beomgyu? Rejecting blood? And it's marechi blood to be specific! Not to mention he apologized!</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" he couldn't bring himself to not ask, the older was acting really weird!</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu just shakes his head and motions for him to shoo himself out of the classroom, not giving him an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not leaving until you give me an answer," he says with finality in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't manage to protect you and hold my part of our deal, so I shouldn't even get your blood," he lies. Though it could be a possible reason, he hopes that it was believable enough for the younger.</p><p> </p><p>"Since when did you even care about that? You always drag me up here to get my blood without even waiting for me to say that you can bite," he rolls his eyes as he places his hands on both sides of his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, Kang Taehyun. Smart as usual.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me the real reason, and don't say that you are full since I haven't even let you feed on me today and I doubt that licking my injury was enough to make you full."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just not feeling it today," he tries to pass it off like he was indifferent but his words sounded a bit gloomy than what he wanted it to sound like, "I'll skip for today."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun slightly panicked, unsure why he is even panicked in the first place because he should be happy right? That the older isn't going to drink his blood today?</p><p> </p><p>But this is too weird, Beomgyu never passes the opportunity to drink blood, so why?</p><p> </p><p>"That can't be right," he says as he raises his arm again, "Are you sick or something? Come on, why aren't you biting me already?"</p><p> </p><p>He lets out a forced laugh, "You sound like you really want to be bitten, don't get used to it, Tyun."</p><p> </p><p>'Tyun?' he blushes slightly at the nickname.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to retort, to tell him that he doesn't but the older sighed and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Just go, Hueningkai is waiting for you," the calmness in the vampire's voice had worried Taehyun a bit and the distant look on his face made him worry even more.</p><p> </p><p>"But hyung–" his words fell on deaf ears when the his hyung turned around walked over to the window, leaning his arms against the frame and just watching outside.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun hesitantly turns his back around and walks towards the door, leaning over his shoulder when he opened the door to see if Beomgyu would react.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be late, hyung," he says in a small voice but loud enough for the vampire to hear before he closed the door and walking away.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu ruffles his hair, getting too annoyed at what he was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at his wrist and mumbles a spell which made a mark that was similar to Taehyun's appear.</p><p> </p><p>He runs a finger over the mark before he sighs.</p><p> </p><p>And for the first time ever, he's conflicted if he should continue to keep him or get rid of their temporary bond and set him free.</p><p> </p><p>He lets himself slide down to the floor and closes his eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake him.</p><p> </p><p>In his dreams, he sees a pair of soft chocolate brown eyes and a pretty smile that is directed at him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Did it hurt that much, Hyunie?" he flinches when he hears Hueningkai talk, tearing his gaze away from the mark on his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's just... he didn't even bite me."</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu didn't bite you?" Soobin gave him a questioning glance, almost as if he didn't believe him.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun nodded before looking at the mark on his hand, rubbing his thumb over it when he felt it pulsing against his veins.</p><p> </p><p>"Strange," Soobin hums as he continues looking straight towards the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, it was strange.</p><p> </p><p>But the strangest thing ever to Taehyun is not the vampire refusing his blood, it's the disappointment he felt when the vampire rejected him.</p><p> </p><p>His heart had clenched when the older had motioned for him to go away and it's like something had lodged himself up on his throat when the older turned his back on him and ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>'Is he tired of me?' he thinks and that made him frown even more.</p><p> </p><p>Was the older planning on throwing him away? Was he done with Taehyun?</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun could call himself lucky, with him getting off scot-free when their marks are severed by the full-blood because he was tired of him and not drain him until he looked like a prune.</p><p> </p><p>But for some reason, Taehyun didn't like it.</p><p> </p><p>It's like he didn't want their bond to end yet.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun sighs and pulls down the sleeves of his blazer to cover up his mark when Soobin had stopped at his classroom and waved them goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai sees the downcast look on his eyes and wraps a hand around him to comfort him, telling him that he'll buy him ice cream later.</p><p> </p><p>For once, Taehyun doesn't feel his heart beat like it's pounding on his ribs nor feel his cheeks warming up when he feels the younger's arm snake around his neck and pull him snug to his side for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, his heart just clenches even tighter in both confusion and pain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm not ready for the angst hehet</p><p>also!!! tomorrow x together's first take with crown japanese version is sending me to another realm ㅠㅠ i cant get over taehyun's beautiful voice help me,,,</p><p>don't forget to vote for txt on sma and don't forget to vote for beomgyu for his birthday ad! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Achoo!"</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun, you're going to freeze to death," Soobin scolds when he sees the younger's coat just hanging on his arm while the other continued scribbling away on his notebook.</p><p> </p><p>"The coat is annoying, I can't write properly with it," the younger responds, eyes currently fixed on his notebook with seriousness etched on his face despite his shoulders obviously shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin had noticed how Taehyun had been all jittery all day, how the younger's eyes immediately darted around the school hallways the moment he stepped foot inside the school. Hueningkai even told Soobin when he had bumped into him earlier that Taehyun kept spacing out during their advisory period where their adviser would keep them informed of the things they needed to do and inform them about the latest announcements before letting them all go and he swears that the brunette's eyes would try to find someone but then frown when he doesn't find them.</p><p> </p><p>The bluenette thought it could have been because of something that had happened yesterday when Beomgyu dragged him up to talk.</p><p> </p><p>Though he was curious, he couldn't bring himself to ask Taehyun since the younger had a habit of shutting up if he didn't find the topic necessary.</p><p> </p><p>The two decided to take a stroll around school since it was Wednesday and various clubs are currently working on something for the upcoming club days. Taehyun was in the sports club but his club along with the other sports-related clubs had nothing to do and even if they had something they needed to do, they can't since Taehyun has the key to the room because their president entrusted it to him and there is no way he would give the key.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin, on the other hand, was in the baking club and had already made pastries the night before and so he had nothing left to do to contribute to his club. Taehyun was wandering around the school since Hueningkai was in the photography club so he was busy decorating their photobooth and printing polaroids for the club days and had stumbled upon Soobin who was leaving the room where his club had gathered and the two of them stuck together.</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't a good idea either," the brunette grunted before scribbling over the words he had written on his notebook, getting irritated, "Ah, what should I do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, you need to tell me what's going on," Soobin pulls the younger to the side and gives him a pointed look, urging him to spill his thoughts. The younger just looks away and chews on his bottom lip, having no intentions to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>The royal-blood senses this and he swipes the notebook on his hand which alarmed the brunette and immediately reached for it, failing every single time since the older, who is much taller than him, raised the notebook up so that the younger couldn't reach it as he tried his best to read the words he wrote that were scribbled on the notebook.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, I will not hesitate to break your kneecaps if you don't give me my notebook back!" the tiny human hisses, jumping up and trying to snatch his notebook but kept on failing.</p><p> </p><p>"Teach him the quadratic formula, give him answers for the latest science homework, pair with him during the next vampire and human cooperative activity, buy him books," Soobin reads out as he squinted his eyes, ignoring the screeching of the feral squirrel in front of him, "What the heck are these, Taehyun? Are you tutoring someone? A vampire to be specifc?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not tutoring someone!" the tips of his ears went red at the bluenette's question, "And why do you think that I have a vampire tutee, you know that I hate those creatures of the night with all of my heart."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm one of those 'creatures of the night' you know."</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, I hate you. Now give me back my notebook," he reaches for it again and the older raises the notebook up, tutting at the frowning boy.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give it to you when you tell me what this is all about," Soobin says with a wiggle of his eyebrows and Taehyun could only groan in annoyance. But he decides to tell Soobin anyways because he knows he couldn't avoid it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," he lowers his head, unable to maintain eye contact with the bluenette, "It's about Beomgyu."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin blinks at him a few times, unsurprised but just hums in acknowledgement, "What about him?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's just that... he seemed upset yesterday? He didn't even take my blood," he chews on his bottom and immediately panics when Soobin started to chuckle and the words he said had sunk into his brain, "Not because I want him to! But it's kind of worrying, you know? And I know that he was hungry because he didn't even approach me after dismissal for blood..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oooh, are you finally warming your heart up to vampires?" the bluenette teases as he gave the younger a mischievous smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Pfft, as if," he rolls his eyes and the two of them continued walking, "It's only Beomgyu-hyung and I think I made him upset but I don't know what I did."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin just hums though he doesn't say anything about what the possible reason might be. He has a hunch and he knows that his hunches are right most of the time so he prefers not to say it. Letting Taehyun know it himself would be a good choice.</p><p> </p><p>"So what are you planning to do?" he asks instead, ignoring how some students are staring at Taehyun with a shocked expression on their faces. He can't blame them, nobody gets out alive from the full-blood's clutches when he's angry but this is different since the brunette besides him is actually the apple of said full-blood's eye.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette stops and stands still, brows furrowed as if he was contemplating something before reaching out to Soobin and grab him by the arm, pulling him to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung," he breathed, "Please help me make it up to Beomgyu-hyung..."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin wiggles his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind—"</p><p> </p><p>"I was kidding!" the royal blood laughs as he pulls the human back at him when he makes an attempt to walk away, "Okay, I'll give you advice and be sure to follow it. Got it?"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun nods, eyes brimming with determination.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, You see this?" he flips Taehyun's notebook open and lets the pages flutter before stopping at the page where Taehyun was scribbling stuff at. Taehyun nods and he almost shrieks when he sees Soobin rip off the page, crumple it, and then throwing it to god knows where using his vampire powers.</p><p> </p><p>He then gives the notebook back to the horrified human before raising a finger, "First advice, don't follow what you wrote in your notebook because its terrible. You think that tutoring him and giving him answers will make it up to him? That idiot doesn't even care about his grades."</p><p> </p><p>The brunette pouts, "But he comes to class often now."</p><p> </p><p>"That's because he has—" he stops himself before he exposes Beomgyu and dramatically wipes his face with his hand like he was done or something, "Anyways, he comes to class but doesn't listen so none of your bookwormish things, Hyunie."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun slumps his shoulders forward, incredibly conflicted, "Then what am I supposed to do?"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin grins and raises another finger up, "That's where I come in. Second advice, buy him food."</p><p> </p><p>The brunette gives him a confused look, "Hyung, he can't eat human food and I sure as hell won't be buying blood bags for him!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeonjun-hyung actually told me this and told me to keep this a secret because Beomgyu would pummel him," he leaned closer to the human to whisper, trying not to laugh when he had to bend down as the younger went up to his tippy toes, eager to listen, "He actually likes kimbap even though he couldn't really get a hold of its taste and he actually likes ramen. You can buy some later since the guards will let us out to buy materials to decorate our club's booths and stuff."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun pulls back to nod at Soobin and gives him a pleased look, letting the information sink into his head.</p><p> </p><p>"What else, hyung?"</p><p> </p><p>"Advice number three," he says as he lifts up a third finger, "You said that it was possible that you upset him, now you just have to apologize."</p><p> </p><p>The brunette's eyes widened as he spluttered, "Wh-why do I have to apologize? It's not like I did something though... I think..."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you also think that Beomgyu is upset just a while ago and just because you don't know what you did doesn't mean that you shouldn't apologize or that you didn't do anything wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"No no, I didn't mean it like that," Taehyun groans as he rubs his forehead, slightly annoyed, "It's just that I don't know what to say when I apologize if I didn't know what I did. It's kind of hard for me to apologize but I want to, hyung. I have a lot of pride in me."</p><p> </p><p>"Awww, Hyunie," the bluenette walks towards the younger and wraps an arm around him and presses him to his side as a comforting action and the irritation on the younger's face had visibly faded, "Alright, I'll help you make the best apology ever."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun brightens at this and beams at Soobin who just giggles at the human's reaction, feeling like he was taking care of a sulking baby that is now smiling because he gave him ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to pull away when he turned his head to the side and found a tuft of pink hair at the distance, leaning against a tree with a bright smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>It was Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>And he was smiling at someone that was sitting on one of the bleachers at the side, engaging in a simple conversation with them.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin tenses when he sees Yeonjun wink at this person to which the said person sort of panicked and hit the older before standing up and walking away with the pinkette trailing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Soobin really thinks that he was a fool for feeling so warm when the older fussed over him yesterday, when the older would flirt at him and when the older would come barreling towards him when he sees him in his vicinity. He's just one of Yeonjun's prey, waiting for him to be wrapped around his pinky like all the other students here at school.</p><p> </p><p>He feels Taehyun shift besides him and so he pulls away as he raises his hand up to clear his throat before looking at the younger with a mother-like smile, trying to mask whatever he was feeling right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, since you actually don't know what you did, you don't apologize."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Taehyun gives him a dumbfounded look. First, the bluenette tells him to apologize and now he tells him not to apologize?</p><p> </p><p>"What I mean is, try to say something that is like 'I know that I hurt you and I want to make it up to you' or something along the lines of that. If you actually apologize without knowing what you did, it's like you are basically lying to them. What would you do if Beomgyu asks you why you were apologizing?"</p><p> </p><p>He gives him an unimpressed look, "You were the one who told me to apologize anyways."</p><p> </p><p>"Because it's fun seeing you change. I think it's the first time you really considered apologizing to anyone that is not Hyuka," Taehyun's heart leaps up to his throat at that last sentence, not because of the mention of the half-blood's name but because of the small knowing smirk that had briefly flashed on the corner of the older's lips that made him grow anxious.</p><p> </p><p>'Does he know about my crush on Hyuka?' he wonders to himself as he gulped, maintaining eye contact with the older who then tilted his head and jutted his lips out as if he was wondering why Taehyun didn't respond quickly. Either he was just hallucinating or that Soobin was just a good actor.</p><p> </p><p>"What else should I do?" he clears his throat to quickly change the topic.</p><p> </p><p>"You should—"</p><p> </p><p>"Soobinie!"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin turned around to see who the person that was calling him was though he already knew whose voice it belonged to. He feels arms wrap around him like what the older usually does, sending butterflies through his stomach but this time he fights it off and shrugs the older's arms around him, making the pinkette confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hyung! What are you doing here?" Taehyun asks with a surprised look on his face, not expecting Yeonjun to come towards them, "I thought the dance club was practicing for their performance on club days?"</p><p> </p><p>"We were, but I sneaked out," he grins mischievously. While it isn't unknown to everyone that Yeonjun loved dancing and put his heart to it, the older can be rebellious at certain times and this isn't the first time sneaked out, "I needed fresh air."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you needed someone to flirt with," Soobin interjects rather coldly before any of them could say a thing Yeonjun could only flinch at the tone the older was using. The bluenette was not happy.</p><p> </p><p>But still, he puts a smile on to his face and wraps his arms around the older, pressing his cheek up to his arm, "Of course and that's you, Binnie."</p><p> </p><p>However, Soobin shrugs this off with a slightly harsher push to the older's side, successfully making Yeonjun unwrap his arms from the bluenette, concern evident on his face at the taller's sudden coldness. It wasn't like Soobin had never shrugged him off before but this time it was different, like Soobin genuinely didn't want Yeonjun to touch him and the coldness on his face and on his tone at the older supports that.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun is now visibly uncomfortable at the heavy atmosphere around them and so he decides to speak up before things get any worse, "Uh, Binie-hyung. About the advice thing, what else do I need to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah right!" the coldness on the taller's face had immediately evaporated and it made Taehyun breathe out a sigh of relief although not too obviously, happy that his hyung isn't looking so down and scary now, "The next thing you should consider is how you deliver your words."</p><p> </p><p>"How I deliver my words?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you should–"</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on, Kang Taehyun is asking someone for advice? I'd never thought that I'd witness the day little smarty here would need advice," Yeonjun cuts Soobin off and though Taehyun sees that the pinkette didn't cut him off with any bad intention, the bluenette was obviously irritated though he did not let it show on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm, this is about Beomgyu-hyung I'm asking advice for," he supplies, eyes glancing to look at the still irritated bluenette, "I kind of had a feeling that I did something to upset him but I don't know what I did."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and I <em>was</em> in the middle of telling him what to do until you cut me off," Soobin snaps at him and both Yeonjun and Taehyun flinched at the royal blood's outburst, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun and Yeonjun shared a worried glance before looking back to Soobin. The brunette really felt uncomfortable at the air around him and he wanted nothing to do but run away but he couldn't since it was disrespectful and that Soobin was the one giving him advices and all he does is run away? He'd be the worst dongsaeng ever.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin clears his throat before looking pointedly at Taehyun, who is now uncomfortable with eye contact and lowers his head.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to deliver your words in a way that Beomgyu can see that you are sincere. In simpler terms, you have to mean what you said."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give him an example," the pinkette perks up with a playful looking grin, mirth shining in his eyes as he stepped to the side and Taehyun briefly wonders if Yeonjun is actually that bad in reading the room since it was obvious that the blueberry was upset at him though Taehyun doesn't know why.</p><p> </p><p>'Am I really bad at looking at the reasons?' he thinks with a frown on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Soobin didn't make a fuss and just sighed, stepping aside while mumbling under his breath, something about why Taehyun needed to be given an example or something like that.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Taehyunie. Watch me," Yeonjun points at himself and he just shrugs as a way of saying 'go for it'.</p><p> </p><p>The pinkette takes a deep breath before letting it all out and shaking his hands as if he was trying to calm himself down and Taehyun is puzzled, it's just a simple example.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Yeonjun turned to the side and met eyes with Soobin who only lifted his eyebrows in confusion and just like that, the playfulness and mirth on the pinkette's face had disappeared and was then replaced with a fond smile and loving gaze and Taehyun could actually feel that he was intruding in some sort of private moment.</p><p> </p><p>"I like you a lot, Soobin-ah," Yeonjun softly giggles as a light blush on his cheeks slowly appeared, "I hope my feelings can reach you now."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun expected the bluenette to combust, face all red or blue or whatever royal blooded vampires' blushes look like but when he moved his gaze to look at him, his face was void of emotion and it looked like he was disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>His heart ached for Yeonjun upon seeing the crestfallen look on the older's face as Soobin shook his head with a deep sigh, lightly pushing Yeonjun away from his spot.</p><p> </p><p>"That was a bad example, you didn't mean it at all," he spoke in an as a matter-of-fact tone and the pinkette besides him gasped before frowning.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean I didn't mean it at all?!" Yeonjun yelled, incredulous at what the bluenette had just, "Do you think that I was joking, Soobin?!"</p><p> </p><p>"How do you expect me to believe you when you were flirting with someone earlier?!"</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun looked taken aback, "I wasn't flirting with someone!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh trust me, hyung. I know what I saw," he rolls his eyes as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know anything," the pinkette glares at the unwavering bluenette, "And if you think that I'm joking, why are you feeling so upset if you already knew that I don't mean anything since that's what you think."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't go around telling people to bite you in the neck, <em>hyung</em>," Soobin hisses and Taehyun really felt like he should go because the fact that people are now staring at them as they passed by is making his stomach hurt, "You are making an intimate act for us vampires into a joke. It's a miracle that you're still alive when you said that to numerous vampires."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun scoffs before he grabbed Soobin by the tie and pulled him towards him with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Funny that a defective royal blood like you is talking like you've experienced biting someone in the neck. The only joke here is you," he spat out before Taehyun could even stop him and in that quick moment, everything inside Soobin just snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin eyes flashed purple and both Taehyun and Yeonjun felt like they forgot how to breathe, like something or someone was controlling their body and was forcing them to stop breathing. The royal blood vampire's powers had disabled the properties of Taehyun's mark as it was still a temporary one which had prevented it from alerting the raven wherever he was hiding.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette clawed at his throat, before punching his lungs as if he was trying to force it to work while the pinkette was now kneeling on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin couldn't see anything, all he could see was purple, purple, purple– the color of royalty, the title that he has. Some royalty that isn't even treated like one by his vampire peers and praising the full-blooded vampire instead.</p><p> </p><p>Numerous negative and distasteful thoughts were swirling around the older's head, slowly clouding all of the rational parts of his mind that was telling him to stop. His eyes glowed brighter and the other two choked in pain, a painful gurgling noise was hears from the back of their throats.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung..." Taehyun managed to choke out, feeling his vision go black.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin gasps and snaps out of his anger-induced haze, eyes immediately flickering back to brown.</p><p> </p><p>He watched with a heavy and guilty heart as the two of them collapsed to the ground, immediately going into a coughing fit that shook their poor bodies before taking deep, shaky yet fast breaths with their faces looking a bit blue and their skin looking even paler than before.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, I... I'm..." he doesn't know what to say. He knows that he should apologize but he doesn't know if he can say it.</p><p> </p><p>Apologize for what? For almost suffocating them.</p><p> </p><p>What was the reason? Because he was stupidly jealous that his mind decided to take over.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to kneel and help Taehyun up but flinched when he heard voices around him. He strained his ears to hear better and he wished he didn't.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that the lame Choi?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did he finally snap?"</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu-oppa let Taehyun go yesterday, is the one to finish the job?"</p><p> </p><p>"How sick, poor Yeonjun-oppa..."</p><p> </p><p>"Why is he even a royal blood anyways?"</p><p> </p><p>He bites the bottom of his lip, feeling his own blood gush out from his lip.</p><p> </p><p>He did this.</p><p> </p><p>And it was all because he couldn't control himself.</p><p> </p><p>This is why he hated being a royal-blood, he was a defective one. He can't control his powers and no matter how hard he tries, he loses control the moment he feels extreme emotions. He was never fit to become a royal-blooded vampire in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to run away, head filled with the disgusted faces of his soon to be ex-friends and had already made a step past them when he felt a cold and trembling hand grabbing on to his.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung," Taehyun breathed out, voice hoarse like his throat had been squished, "Idiot."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin's eyes watered at that, ready to face whatever Taehyun was about to say to him or what kind of face he was going to make at him.</p><p> </p><p>But the younger grinned at him despite the current condition of his whole being before he shakily stands up, pulling Soobin's hand to balance himself to which the bluenette immediately supported him.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun fishes out a key with a strap that had the words 'soccer club'! on it from one of his pockets, hands still shaking a bit with his breathing still quite unsteady before placing it on to Soobin's hand, who was confused.</p><p> </p><p>"You talk with Yeonjun-hyung," he looks around the curious yet prodding eyes of passerbys, "Alone, without anyone eavesdropping."</p><p> </p><p>"But why–"</p><p> </p><p>"You let your thoughts seep into our fabricated memories when you were controlling us."</p><p> </p><p>His face pales.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun grins even wider, his face a little bit paler than before.</p><p> </p><p>"I–"</p><p> </p><p>"Hush, hyung," he raises a hand to silence him before jerking his head towards the pinkette that was still on the ground, "I know you're going to apologize but talk with Yeonjun-hyung and I'll take it as your apology."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for the advice, hyung!" he managed to croak out with a hoarse voice before he rushed away from the scene and went inside the school building, trying not to bump nor make eye contact with anyone as he clambered through the various empty hallways.</p><p> </p><p>Because he was at haste, he didn't see Hueningkai around the corner when he turned and bumped into him when he turned, making the half-blood drop all of the polaroids on his hands and fell on to his butt.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyunie, you should watch where you're going!" the half-blood whined as he playfully rained down numerous hits on the apologetic yet smiling human who is also on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I was thinking about stuff. I'll pick them up," he chuckled lightly before positioning himself to kneel on the floor and picked up the various polaroids on the floor while Hueningkai told him to be careful and not accidentally bend or make a mark on the paper.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them got into a pretty normal conversation thanks to Hueningkai whining about why he has to print the polaroids and run around the whole time and for a while, Taehyun forgot what he was supposed to be doing in the first place, feeling a sense of normalcy wash over him the first time during the whole day.</p><p> </p><p>It was only when he saw one polaroid did he remember what his current agenda was.</p><p> </p><p>The polaroid that he picked up on the ground was of Beomgyu at the rooftop. It looked like the photo was taken an hour after school or so since the sky had turned into an orange hue. It was a side-shot, the orange light of the setting sun grazing his face ever so softly and it made him look human, someone that Taehyun couldn't think would be a cold-blooded, full-blooded vampire. The vampire's face was melancholy and it showed that the raven was deep in thought when the picture was taken.</p><p> </p><p>When was this taken?</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai sensed that Taehyun wasn't paying any attention to him anymore and so he looked over to see him sort of frowning at the polaroid in his hand and so he leaned over to see what he was looking at before a wave of realization splashed on to him.</p><p> </p><p>He internally grins, maybe this is the moment he might get a confession out of Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>"You seemed to be taking a liking to that picture of hyung," he chirps and Taehyun just shrugs before putting it on to the neatly stacked polaroids at the side.</p><p> </p><p>"The photo is beautiful, who took it?" he asks and ignores the brief thought that had passed through his mind that said the vampire is the one making it beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>"Some noona who liked hyung," he secretly grins when he sees the way the brunette's hand stiffened though he didn't call him out for it and continued picking up the polaroids on the ground and it was not like Hueningkai was lying because the one who took the photo was someone who liked Beomgyu, "She liked him for a while now and I could never forget the look on her face when she told us that hyung agreed when she asked to take a picture of him."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I see," his voice was monotone, "When was this taken?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yesterday after dismissal. Noona stayed behind the club late since she wanted to take pictures of the scenery and when she went to the rooftop, she found hyung there and you could guess what happened."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun pursed his lips as he began to drink in the information that he's getting and when he thought about it, he never saw Beomgyu go into the classroom or had seen him anywhere after the whole event that had happened at the abandoned classroom.</p><p> </p><p>And the fact the Beomgyu rejected his blood, the blood that all vampires had envied Beomgyu for having...</p><p> </p><p>Did Beomgyu wait for the girl at the rooftop?</p><p> </p><p>Does he have the same mark as he does now?</p><p> </p><p>Is Beomgyu really bored of him now?</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunie, you're making it really obvious now," he hears Hueningkai say and he raises his head up to give him a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>"Making what obvious?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your crush on Beomgyu-hyung."</p><p> </p><p>The brunette laughs and shakes his head, trying to avoid eye contact with him as he continues to pick up the polaroids, "No way, I don't have a crush on him."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? Come on, Hyunie. I know that you like him."</p><p> </p><p>"I have a crush but it's not him."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Then spill it out."</p><p> </p><p>"It's you," he blurts out without even meaning it and Hueningkai lets out a big laugh before shaking his head as Taehyun turned red in embarrassment, "I'm serious, stop laughing!"</p><p> </p><p>"There is absolutely no way that you like me!" Hueningkai managed to say in between his laughs, trying to cover his mouth and it seemed like he was going to cry because it was that funny, "Enough with the jokes, oh my stomach hurts."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun frowns and with the sudden feeling of bravery that was bursting inside him, he grabs Hueningkai's hand that was covering his mouth and pulls him close before leaning towards the surprised half-blood.</p><p> </p><p>His lips were just a few centimeters away from Hyuka's and he could feel the other's breath hit his lips. He was that close to pressing his lips against Hueningkai's, to be able to feel how soft his lips are against his.</p><p> </p><p>But he stills, the bravery that he had earlier had dissolved into thin air and it wasn't like he can't do it but it was more like he can't <em>bring</em> himself to do it and kiss him. It felt like it was wrong and his body wouldn't listen to him.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai was frozen to the spot but once his eyes landed on the conflicted look on Taehyun's face, he gives him a pitying smile before raising his other hand to pat him on his shoulder and scooting away to give them some space.</p><p> </p><p>"You couldn't bring yourself to kiss me, couldn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun doesn't reply.</p><p> </p><p>"See, you don't like me at all!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I swear I do!" the brunette insists, slamming the paper on his hand to the ground as if it would have any effect, "I like the way you have this lazy smile on your face even when you are having a hard time, I like your eyes that squint up whenever you would laugh, I like your laugh that sounds like a dolphin screeching even though it breaks my eardrums, I like—"</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai suddenly leans in close and tilts his head and Taehyun panics, immediately leaning away from the raven as his hand shot up to push the younger's face to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"What the heck are you doing?!" he babbled, seemingly terrified at what the younger was trying to do (if that's what Hueningkai's intentions were anyways).</p><p> </p><p>"I basically did the same thing you did earlier and you backed away," the younger replies before pulling Taehyun's arm down as he leaned away with a uncomprehensible smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You backed away, Taehyun," he repeated and now Taehyun realized why the raven did what he did.</p><p> </p><p>He lowered his head as if he was in denial, he likes Hueningkai doesn't he?</p><p> </p><p>So why did he...?</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai sees the conflicted look on Taehyun's face and he sighs as he scooted closer to the brunette, "Look, you don't like me anymore, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I s-swear I do... it's just that—"</p><p> </p><p>"If you still do, then you wouldn't have any more excuses," he cuts him off softly and the brunette just nods, letting his hands fall back down.</p><p> </p><p>But... if he doesn't like Hueningkai now...</p><p> </p><p>No, that isn't possible at all because what about those times when he blushed when he and Hueningkai accidentally brushed hands? What about those times when he would get jealous when the raven would be spending more time with other people? What about those times when he'd get warm when the raven would smile at him?</p><p> </p><p>Everything was the same right? It was all the same until—</p><p> </p><p>Until Beomgyu came along.</p><p> </p><p>The way his heart skips a beat when the older would say something romantic, or the way he would find himself staring at the older when the other raven wasn't around, or the way his heart was so conflicted whenever he would see the vampire frown.</p><p> </p><p>Nononono, that couldn't possibly mean—</p><p> </p><p>A vampire?! A full-blooded vampire?!</p><p> </p><p>He looks up and sees the knowing look on Hueningkai's face like he knows what he was thinking and he starts to panic.</p><p> </p><p>"Nononono, that's not it, Kai! That's not possible, that's—!"</p><p> </p><p>The younger just pulls him into his chest and wraps his arms around him, not caring when the neatly stacked polaroids at the side had toppled over when the brunette's legs hit it or when the photos on the ground were now crumpled because of their knees on top of them. He hugs the brunette tightly and he could feel Taehyun relax, feeling his fast heartbeat going slower and more calmer now as the other reciprocated the hug.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, Hyunie," he hushes him, patting him in the back, "You don't have to think about it for now if you don't want to. I know you got a lot on your mind, so let me comfort you with this."</p><p> </p><p>And so, Taehyun hugs Hueningkai tighter and the half-blood lets out a satisfied hum as he closes his eyes and snuggles closer to the human.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't see the person who turned the corner only to see them and immediately run away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm an idiot."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu sighs as he leans against the wall of the music room.</p><p> </p><p>He tries not to think about what he saw earlier.</p><p> </p><p>The way Hueningkai hugged Taehyun, the moment was far too intimate and personal to feel like a friendly thing to do.</p><p> </p><p>He spent the whole day locked up inside the music room, playing with the guitar since his club was going to be performing some sort of concert for the last day of club days. His members were worried at the sullen expression on his face and it was evident that he was easily agitated since he would grip the neck of the guitar tightly whenever he would strum the wrong way or when he places his fingers on the wrong and Beomgyu is actually a calm person when it comes to playing the guitar, having tons of patience with the instrument.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the members had gone out for a break but Beomgyu stayed behind, not wanting to bump into a specific brunette.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu spent the remaining time yesterday thinking about what to do with his mark— what to do with Taehyun in general. He knew he liked the younger and knew he wanted to keep him forever but he knows that the brunette would explode if he decides to put in a permanent mark on him. He doesn't even want to drain him— he could jump off a cliff before he could even do it.</p><p> </p><p>It's not just about blood now but its because of the fact that the younger has been changing Beomgyu in many ways that made Beomgyu so afraid. The fact that this one human has such a drastic effect on him is scaring him and he knows that he'll succumb to whatever the human would tell him to do.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to get rid of the mark.</p><p> </p><p>But not because he wanted to avoid Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>But it's because he genuinely wanted to have a relationship with Taehyun that isn't based on the mark so the brunette could see how genuine Beomgyu was and maybe get his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Though it would be a pain to see other vampires looking at Taehyun since he isn't marked anymore, he will be always there to protect him.</p><p> </p><p>So, he set off away from the comfort of the music room and his guitar to talk to Taehyun about it and surely, he knows that the younger will be delighted at the thought of erasing their mark.</p><p> </p><p>He had it all planned, the words he was going to say, the answers to Taehyun's questions, even some corny jokes to lighten the atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>But when he turned around the corner to spot Taehyun and Hueningkai hugging on the floor, it's like everything that he had planned had shoved their way towards an open window and before Beomgyu could even realize what he was doing, he found himself panting and back at the music room, still alone with the sound of the door closing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know if it has already been an hour or two because he stuck by the corner of the music room, watching the other music club members come and go while he focuses on his guitar and not at the events that had happened earlier.</p><p> </p><p>But even if his head was filled of the lyrics that he wrote on his notebook, his mind couldn't stop playing back what he had seen earlier and that made him irritated since he was unable to focus and in due time, he was alone again.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu sighs and shakes his head before looking back at his guitar and fixing the strings since it started to sound out of tune. The door to the music room opened and he didn't even bother looking up since it might be his club members going inside to practice playing their instruments anyways or just forgot something and went back in to get it.</p><p> </p><p>Boy, he was so wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu-hyung," his head snaps up so quickly that the newcomer even flinched before he giggled, sending tons of butterflies inside the vampire's stomach, "You scared me."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" he asks in a not-so kind voice though he didn't mean for it to sound that way though either the younger didn't mind it or he shrugged it off.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't seen you all day so..." the younger shyly explains and lifts up a hand to scratch the back of his neck and the vampire internally frowns at the boy, knowing that he was lying because of the tone of his voice. He hears rustling and Beomgyu's eyes trailed down to his left hand to find him holding some plastic bags.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The heck was he planning?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun walks towards Beomgyu who is now standing up, kind of feeling awkward and wanting to leave the room but he stays rooted to the spot.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette then clears his throat before he lifts a hand up and awkwardly places it on to the vampire's shoulder, making the vampire flinch at the sudden contact.</p><p> </p><p>He pats the vampire's shoulders silently and Beomgyu couldn't help but be very confused, why is Taehyun acting so weird?</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the younger is currently having a mental breakdown. He told Hueningkai everything and the younger was very helpful, giving him plenty of advices— not that Soobin's advices were not of help, they are already outside the school shopping but Hueningkai's advices were more 'easy' for him to do— and had told him what to do to make the older stop being so upset.</p><p> </p><p>But with the weird look that Beomgyu is giving him, he really wanted to strangle Hueningkai for telling him to pat the older's shoulder as an act of comfort or is he really just that bad in comforting people?</p><p> </p><p>"Um, anyways," he immediately turns his gaze away from the older and pointed it straight to the plastic bags on his hands, "Here."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu looks down to find a tub of ice cream being handed over to him and so he raises an eyebrow at Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>"I bought you some ice cream— don't worry, you can eat it since I bought the one that vampires can eat," the brunette explains as he nudges the tub of ice cream to the vampire's hands who hesitantly takes it.</p><p> </p><p>"I got you some uh new guitar strings since Hyuka said that you have a guitar."</p><p> </p><p>He clicks his tongue distastefully at the sound of the half-blood's name but thankfully, the human was too busy finding the strings to even notice.</p><p> </p><p>"Hueningkai told you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he even helped me pick out the strings earlier when we were out shopping," the human nods before telling him that the guitar strings were inside this one plastic bag before putting it on top of the older's guitar and then getting busy with the other plastic bags.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu has to suppress the urge to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah, Choi Beomgyu. You're such a fool for liking someone that's out of your league, Taehyun is skipping school now to go on little dates.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He feels something wet in his eyes and he internally curses himself for being a fool to cry at something as little as a crush.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeonjun-hyung said that you liked to eat ramen even if you can't stomach the taste so I bought your favorites," the brunette says in a cheerful tone as he rummaged around the plastic bag and pull out a brown paper bag filled with cups of ramen and pushing it to the other's hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun..." Beomgyu starts, pursing his lips to force himself not to cry. The boy was suddenly so nice to him now that he is in a relationship, what a joke.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, Beomgyu couldn't stop himself from falling deeper for the younger.</p><p> </p><p>The younger looked so... energetic and it was like happiness was oozing in every part of him as he continued rambling about almost buying the wrong brand of ramen and something about his health. He looked at the younger fondly but he could feel his heart ache despite him not being alive at the fact that he can't look at Taehyun this way anymore and that Taehyun would have the same look on his eyes but only directed at Hueningkai from now on.</p><p> </p><p>'Of course, that's what people who were accepted by their crush would be, bright and blooming,' he glares at the poor innocent cups of ramen inside the paper bag before closing his eyes and sighing.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, Taehy– what the hell are you doing?!" he almost drops the paper bag on his hands when he sees Taehyun shrug off his blazer and letting it fall down on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"What does it look like I'm doing?" Taehyun scoffs like this was a normal thing to do with a red tint on his cheeks as he starts to unbutton his polo starting from the collar, showing his white undershirt.</p><p> </p><p>"You're stripping, that's what you're doing!" he screeches, now dropping the bag on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun stops unbuttoning his polo shirt once there were three buttons left and hesitantly pulls his collar and his undershirt to the side, exposing his neck and collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu eyes the clean and tempting part of the human's neck and gulps before hesitantly looking up with confused eyes, trying to guess by the look on the younger's face what he was up to.</p><p> </p><p>"You can bite and drink from my neck," Taehyun says with a gulp, eyes wandering elsewhere with a cute pinkish hue on his cheeks, remembering what Hueningkai had said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ah, Hyun! You should totally let him bite your neck!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Taehyun stops eyeing the two different ramen cups on his hand to give Hueningkai an odd look before asking him why.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Soobin-hyung said that biting someone in the neck is a pretty intimate thing to do."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, it is but it's also like a way of saying that you trust the vampire with your life or something plus, blood flows pretty fast from the neck and that's why vampires love it when they feed from the neck."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"That sounds so morbid," he scrunches his face in disgust before looking back at the ramen cups, "Plus, I don't even think that it is a good idea... this is Beomgyu-hyung we're talking about, remember?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hmmm, but if you think about it without the blood drinking part, do you trust hyung?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hueningkai never gets a vocal answer but instead, he sees the tips of Taehyun's ears turn bright red as the younger huffs and walks into another aisle. Hueningkai proceeds to pester and tease Taehyun which made the brunette whack him with a ramen cup.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I heard that vampires like drinking from this place."</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun..." his stomach churns in an unpleasant way, he can't do this even if he really wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you going to do it?" he asks when he sees the lack of action on the older's part, feeling kind of confused, worried, and nervous, "Um, I give you permission to bite me? Is that how it works? Hueningkai didn't elaborate much."</p><p> </p><p>'Hueningkai again,' Beomgyu frowns but forces himself to smile before leaning down to the floor and grab the paper bag. He doesn't want to be benefiting off of someone because they're happy, he just can't even if it's Taehyun. He deserves more than that even if the younger still had his screwed opinions about vampires.</p><p> </p><p>Doing this will just make Taehyun hate vampires— and Beomgyu— even more.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun lets go of his shirt and collar as he watched in confusion as the older walked towards him with the bag in hand and giving it back to him.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette glances at the paper bag before looking up and tilting his head as if it was a silent "why?" for the older.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just stop this."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun's heart drops and so did the paper bag on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what do you mean stop?" he stutters, surely he doesn't mean–</p><p> </p><p>"End it, sever our bond, just– put an end to everything," Beomgyu presses his lips into a thin line, trying to not let his emotions get the best of him when he sees the crushed look on the younger's face.</p><p> </p><p>What is he so devastated about?</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, is this because of something that I did wrong? What is it? is my blood not tasty enough for you now— is marechi no longer good enough at all?" Taehyun rambles and he was well aware that he was starting to become like all of Beomgyu's feeders; desperate, but he didn't let it stop him, "If it's because of me not feeding you often or my personality, I-I'll try to change!"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu was taken aback at the younger's persistence, not expecting him to be against it at all but still, he shakes his head as he kneels down and grabs the younger's blazer, patting off the dust on the clothing as he stood up. He needs to do this not only for Taehyun's happiness and freedom, he needs to do this for his own sanity.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure that you'll be happy with the freedom you're going to get," he says with a forced smile, his smile not reaching up to his eyes as he scans the blazer for anymore dirt and dust, "It's what you always wanted anyways since I forcefully took that freedom away from you."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun's eyes started to glisten, "N-No, I changed my–"</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, you're going to get cold," he speaks with such gentleness in his tone as he drapes Taehyun's blazer around his shoulders and for a moment, he stops as his eyes were fixated on the boy's neck, pearly white and ready to be marked up all pretty for him. He sighs and closes his eyes with such self-control as he lets his hands find its way to the button's on Taehyun's polo shirt, trying his best not let his fingers linger a second too late or else he'll lose all his resolve and pin the boy down and do unspeakable things to him.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun's hands shakily reach up to grab the sleeves of his blazer and hold them tightly before he looking at Beomgyu again.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu gently grabbed his left arm and inspected the mark on his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire lets out a laugh though it sounded like it was forced when memories came flooding back to him from when he had practically blackmailed Taehyun into being his feeder and the memories that were so distasteful had gradually grown into something more softer and beautiful with most of them filled with Taehyun's eye smiles when he laughs or just his smiles in general until it slowly settled on to the times Taehyun would ignore him to put his attention on Hueningkai and it felt like he had been stabbed with a stake through his heart.</p><p> </p><p>He then brought his wrist up to his lips and gave a small kiss on the mark, sending butterflies that were fluttering inside Taehyun's stomach.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his cheeks warm up and his heart clench at the older's soft yet sort of intimate action and all Taehyun wanted to do right now was to spread his arms and engulf the vampire in a tight hug. His hug might not top Soobin's since his hugs are immaculate but its the least he could do for Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu's lips felt.. warm. He expected it to be cold like his hands but it felt so warm and nice. It felt so soft that he wanted to reach out and touch them with his own fingers.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't do all of that, not when he felt his lips detach from his wrist and then felt something cold on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"And with this..." Beomgyu hesitates for a bit before he closes his eyes and swipes two of his fingers on Taehyun's mark.</p><p> </p><p>The mark on the younger's wrist glowed a bright red before changing into a soft orange and then started to fade away as did the happiness on the younger's eyes. He didn't feel any pain from the mark disappearing and it felt like all the chains that were keeping him locked up in this forced feeder-feedee relationship had unwrapped themselves from Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>But despite all of that, his heart was breaking and his tears were now threatening to fall.</p><p> </p><p>"... our temporary bond is now severed," Beomgyu speaks in a quiet tone, like he didn't want to say it at all.</p><p> </p><p>He stares at the now-empty wrist before he forcefully grins and looks up, eyes closed as he tried to show him an eye smile to which he visibly failed.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about the kiss, it's just a vampire thing," he lies, he just wanted to kiss him even if it's not on the place he wanted to because he knows that he'll never have the chance to after all this.</p><p> </p><p>The fake grin on his face gradually falls and a few seconds after that, he lets go of the younger's hand and walks pass him on the side, not even looking back at Taehyun whose tears were silently rolling down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"See you," he whispers and then, he left.</p><p> </p><p>just like that.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun stood there alone for a few seconds before his legs gave up and he dropped down the floor with his hands supporting him.</p><p> </p><p>He lets himself sob as much as he wanted, uncaring of the strange looks every student that went inside the room by was giving him as he punched the cemented floor.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, he was such an idiot. Getting rejected by Hueningkai while his heart was left in shambles by Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>How funny, this was his first heartbreak. And it was all because of a vampire that he swears he hated, that didn't want him anymore.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tomorrow is hyunie's birthday and i'm so excited!!! so here's some angst for y'all---</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Taehyunie. You like cheesecake, right?" Hueningkai tries to spoon feed the brunette but fails when the brunette just ducks his head down in a weak attempt to evade the spoon-airplane.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyun, please," Soobin reaches out to hold the younger's hand only for him to weakly pull his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them did their best to comfort the younger but it felt like nothing was working.</p><p> </p><p>Yesterday, Soobin had felt some sort of pain in his chest and felt that it was from Taehyun so he had to excuse himself from Yeonjun (who he was apologizing to because he had almost suffocated him to death) and bolt towards the location where Taehyun was, expecting the younger to be in a fight.</p><p> </p><p>He passed by a clearly devastated Choi Beomgyu, who was looking like he was close to tears and Soobin's heart dropped. He could feel Taehyun's presence inside the room a few doors away from where Beomgyu had passed and he immediately thought that this couldn't be good.</p><p> </p><p>He prepared himself for a traumatic scene though he knows that he will never be strong enough if he will come face-to-face with the brunette's mangled body. He was already cursing Beomgyu in his mind using every name in the book, blaming himself for trusting that Beomgyu wouldn't hurt him as he hesitantly enters the room.</p><p> </p><p>He expected a lot of things but what he didn't expect to find was the poor boy kneeling on the floor inside the music room, crying silently with his left hand hitting the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He asked Taehyun what happened and the younger barely managed to explain what had happened through his tears and the ache in his heart which made Soobin's non-existent heart hurt too.</p><p> </p><p>He consoled the younger and if he had a heart, it would have been broken already when he realized that the brunette had fallen asleep in between his sobs and took the younger to his dorm room and stayed with the sleeping boy the whole day, texting Hueningkai about what happened and for the younger to burst into Taehyun's dorm and a mini sleepover happened (well, a sleepover with the dorm's occupant already sleeping).</p><p> </p><p>He and Hueningkai did their best to cheer up the younger, cooking him his favorite meal even though they can't taste it but the younger just gave a blank look while eating, not even saying if its good or bad.</p><p> </p><p>They even offered to tell their teacher to let him rest at home but the brunette just shook his head, told them that he has a scholarship to maintain, and went on his way to school despite looking like a zombie.</p><p> </p><p>They even asked Yeonjun to buy Taehyun his favorite cheesecake to which the older complied with a concerned expression on his face but the younger didn't even nibble on it.</p><p> </p><p>"How is he?" the voice of the pinkette filled their table as the boy placed his try on the table and set next to Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, he won't eat," Hueningkai whines as he wiggles the spoon on his hand, trying to catch the attention of the sad brunette who just ignores him.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Yeonjun asks, unsure as to why Taehyun was so down, "Did my idiot of a best friend do something?"</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai pursed his lips while Soobin elbowed the pinkette, who turned to give him a look of confusion only to see the bluenette point at the brunette's left wrist that was on the table.</p><p> </p><p>At first, he was confused as to why Soobin was making him look at Taehyun's wrist but realized it when he thought that it looked... empty.</p><p> </p><p>He huffs in exasperation, startling the other two, "I seriously want to shove Beomgyu inside a freezer and lock him inside."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too," Hueningkai nods.</p><p> </p><p>"No one is shoving anyone inside freezers," Soobin sighs, "We have to be civil and talk to Beomgyu."</p><p> </p><p>"As if you could talk to him, the idiot looks as bad as Taehyun."</p><p> </p><p>Both Hueningkai and Soobin turned their heads quickly to look at Yeonjun which had startled the pinkette at the speed.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean 'looks as bad as Taehyun?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, it's not like Beomgyu wouldn't talk to me or anything but I passed by him this morning and he looked so down like he was guilty or something," he explains, trying to remember the events as to what happened earlier, "I asked him what's up and he said that he was hungry and I didn't realize it yet that they broke their bonds so I told him to find Taehyun and he says he can't."</p><p> </p><p>"I even asked him if he wanted a new feeder or something but he kept saying no."</p><p> </p><p>This grabs the brunette's attention and he slowly lifts his head up to meet Yeonjun's eyes, "Really?"</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun took note of the younger's puffy eyes that lost their usual shine and his heart ached at the sight of him. <em>What the hell was Beomgyu even thinking?</em></p><p> </p><p>He nodded, unsure of what to say.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun sighs and rests both of his arms on the table, resting his chin on top of them, "I really don't get it. He didn't even explain why he just wanted to get rid of our bond like that. Did my blood taste bad? Was it my personality? Maybe that was the reason, I used to push his buttons a lot anyways."</p><p> </p><p>"Judging from the looks the other vampires are giving you right now, it's not because of your blood. Remember, you're a marechi," Soobin reminds him. It was a simple reminder that his blood is the most delicious of all blood but it was also a reminder that Taehyun has to be careful now since he doesn't have a feeder so he is more vulnerable to vampire attacks, "And I don't think it's your personality either."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun lets out a bitter laugh as he shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>"No, hyung. I think that's the case."</p><p> </p><p>"Soobinie-hyung is right though, Hyunie," Hueningkai confutes, "If it was about your personality, then I doubt you would last long."</p><p> </p><p>Hearing this, Taehyun turns to the side to deliver a punch to the half-blood.</p><p> </p><p>"It's dark but it's the truth!" he shrieks as the younger continued to hit him before finally grabbing his fists, "But I have a feeling that he didn't mind your personality and that he liked it."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun nods, "I can attest to that. I would sometimes think that Beomgyu is a masochist and it was actually amusing seeing him being put in his place by a human."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun sighs as he lowers his hands, earning comforting pats from the half-blood that he had punched earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"How about we eat the ramen and ice cream you bought yesterday when we get to your dorm, Hyunie? It would be wasted if we don't eat it."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun's face falls at the remembrance of the food he bought yesterday which was rejected by the older and Hueningkai was about to apologize when he saw the sad look on his face but stopped when he saw him smile.</p><p> </p><p>"But I can't eat the ice cream since it was made for vampires, stupid. Blood still doesn't taste good even if it's turned into ice cream."</p><p> </p><p>The raven giggles, "I'll buy you ice cream later then we can have a movie marathon! Hyungdeul, you guys are coming too right?" he gives them a puppy-eyed look and the two of them cooed.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't even need to pull those puppy eyes for us to accept, Hueningie," Soobin reaches his hands out to squish the younger's cheeks while Yeonjun agrees.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so kind, this is why I had a crush on you," Taehyun fake sobs as he leans over to hug Hueningkai and both Yeonjun and Soobin froze.</p><p> </p><p>They were aware that Taehyun had just confessed and they aren't sure what or how to react. The lack of surprise on Hueningkai's face is even scarier.</p><p> </p><p>The mentioned half-blood noticed the frozen duo in front of them and laughed, "Guys, don't worry. Taehyun confessed yesterday."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin chokes on his spit.</p><p> </p><p>"You– what?!" Yeonjun screams and it was enough to draw the attention of the entire cafeteria towards them, which made the pinkette cover his face embarrassment before peeking through the gaps before whispering the same words towards Taehyun in a quieter tone.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun nodded, unlatching from Hueningkai, "He made me have a rude awakening when we almost kissed."</p><p> </p><p>This time, Yeonjun chokes while it was Hueningkai's turn to rain down slaps on the brunette's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"You have no filter! Be ashamed for once!" Hueningkai whines while Taehyun just responded that it was the truth anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin smiles at Taehyun, happy that he is at least back to his normal blunt and smiley self. Whatever happened to Taehyun and Beomgyu, it will be buried in the past anyways. Still, he was a bit sad since he really thought that Beomgyu would be the one to change Taehyun's impression of vampires.</p><p> </p><p>And Soobin actually thought that he did, seeing as to how the younger was so distraught as to why the full-blood broke of their bond. Soobin would've thought that it was good since Taehyun really showed his dislike in being the raven's feeder but for the boy to react in a way that he didn't expect, it was interesting and surprising.</p><p> </p><p>And he thought that only Beomgyu was the one who was pining.</p><p> </p><p>"Before we go along with our plans, I have something to ask," Taehyun says after calming down the whining raven, staring at both Yeonjun and Soobin and the bluenette could feel that he was about to be exposed.</p><p> </p><p>"I gave Soobin-hyung the key to the soccer club's room and left the two of you to talk. What happened then?"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin was about to open his mouth and talk but stopped when he hears the pinkette let out a surprised squeak, turning his head to look at him as if he was telling him to shut up but the older had turned red and now it was Soobin who was tongue tied, unable to say what he wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Yeonjun-hyung's neck!" Hueningkai immediately pointed for sure, the two best friends saw two little holes at the lower part of his neck and Yeonjun immediately raised a hand and covered the spot.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, that's a mark!" Taehyun's eyes widened, eyes glued to the hand that was covering the mark, "What the hell– Soobin-hyung! You marked Yeonjun-hyung!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I didn't do anything!" he denied but the moment his voice broke, he knew that he was done for.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, this was done by a large mosquito!"</p><p> </p><p>You can call Soobin many things but a large mosquito? Oh no you don't.</p><p> </p><p>He reaches over and lightly places his hands around the older's neck and shook him lightly, "Who do you mean mosquito huh? Who do you mean?! I'll make an even bigger hole that anyone wouldn't think a mosquito did it!"</p><p> </p><p>"No one, no one, no one! Forgive me Binie! I'm sorry!" the poor dizzy human pleaded and he was let go, still covering the mark while laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"That sounded so wrong," Taehyun grimaced as their youngest covered their eyes with a traumatized look on his face, "But please explain to us why Soobin-hyung bit you, it's the first time we've seen hyung act all vampirey aside from those times he went violent."</p><p> </p><p>"Was he violent at that time too, hyung?" Hueningkai asked as he lowered his hands, only to be hit by the flat handle of the fork by a blushing Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>"Soobinie led me to the soccer club room to talk and I don't know why you gave him the key," the pinkette started and the only brunette in their group whistled at that information, sending a grin at the direction of Soobin who squints his eyes at him, "And I told him that I saw some glimpses of what he was thinking– you saw it too right?"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun nods smugly and Soobin could only groan in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"We talked about that and boy, am I here to expose your best friend," he leans forward with a mischievous grin and the bluenette gives him a look of horror only for the older's grin to widen upon seeing the look.</p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't dare," he whispers.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I will," he snickers before looking at the two curious maknaes infront of him and giving them a sickeningly sweet smile, "Your Soobin-hyung is sooooo possessive, I was just confessing to him and he was saying things like 'I should be the only one you're going to be flirting at' and he grabbed me by my hair and–"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin screams and slams his hand over the older's mouth, who tried to lick the royal blood's palm to get him to remove his hand but received a smack at the back of the head instead.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun and Hueningkai laughed at their hyung's antics while trying to pry Soobin's hands away from the giggling Yeonjun's mouth, eager to know more about the events that had happened yesterday as the bluenette pawed of their approaching hands.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to them, was a student that passed by their table and stared at Taehyun's empty wrist, smirking when they saw no mark and moving away as if they weren't there.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, everything seemed well.</p><p> </p><p>The four of them had hung out at Taehyun's dorm after class and the three of them did their best to make the brunette laugh and have fun and just take his mind off things. Yeonjun would always glance at his phone with a worried expression on his face but Hueningkai would snatch his phone away before giving him a look that told him not worry his head off if he was worrying about a specific raven haired vampire.</p><p> </p><p>Overall, the night was great and Hueningkai even stayed over to accompany the brunette to make sure that he wouldn't go to another depressive episode and the two newly-formed couple went on their merry way out of Taehyun's dorm past 9 o'clock.</p><p> </p><p>The younger made him feel happy and whenever his smile would slowly slip into a frown, Hueningkai would be quick to change the topic and shift the mood to make him smile or shove food in his mouth which would distract Taehyun long enough for those thoughts to disappear.</p><p> </p><p>That's why he slept with a smile on his face, happiness radiating from him.</p><p> </p><p>When the two of them reached their classroom, Hueningkai was worried that Taehyun will be the same emotionless husk just like yesterday but surprisingly, the brunette was holding on quite well. Aside from the not-so subtle glances at a certain vampire's empty seat, he was okay the whole entire morning.</p><p> </p><p>But of course, Hueningkai could sometimes see the lonely and bothered look on Taehyun's face whenever he would space out and just stare at the board and how he would unconsciously massage his left wrist before realizing what he was doing then clasping his hands together. Hueningkai was confused too why Beomgyu had suddenly cut off their bond because as messed up as it sounds, Taehyun has the most delicious blood in their school and he can't deny that sometimes he wanted to taste his blood— and he would smack himself in the face whenever he would think of it.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, he would see Taehyun shaking his head before concentrating on their teacher's lecture and it was almost like the boy was trying to tell himself that it was useless in worrying and thinking about Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai is not the same though, he wants answers as to why Beomgyu did that and he knows that the brunette wanted the same thing too.</p><p> </p><p>Which is why the moment they came in their classroom right after lunch break and saw a letter on Taehyun's desk that had the sender as Choi Beomgyu, the two of them immediately gravitated towards the said letter as the brunette opened it.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Taehyun's eyes landed on the words written on the letter, his eyebrows immediately scrunched up in suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>"This doesn't look like his handwriting..." the brunette says but the raven just waves it off, saying that maybe the older was putting in effort in something for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>And Hueningkai really wants to believe that Beomgyu is the one who wrote the letter because he saw how Taehyun's face lightened up when they saw that it was from the vampire, it would be really messed up if it was from someone else.</p><p> </p><p>"But... even I'm not sure," the half-blood confesses, bitting the inner part of his cheek as he skimmed over the words on the paper, not reading them but just analyzing the penmanship, "Hyun, I'm nervous about this."</p><p> </p><p>"But what if it's really from him?" Taehyun turns to look at him with a hopeful look on his face, "It won't hurt to try though and if it isn't him, I'll just run away."</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai gives him an unsure look before sighing and patting his friend on the shoulder, "Fine. You better prove that you are a soccer club member by showing us how fast those feet can take you."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it, Hyuka," he grins before stuffing the letter inside his back pocket and pulls the raven down to whisper on his ear, "Cover for me, I'll be back as soon as I can with answers and hopefully, with Beomgyu."</p><p> </p><p>"It's only been a day and you're not calling him 'hyung' anymore," the younger smirks and laughs when the brunette kicks his legs before walking off and a few minutes after Taehyun left, the bell rang and immediately, all of them went back to their seats.</p><p> </p><p>Their teacher had noticed Taehyun wasn't in class and he found it odd since the younger had full attendance and would not be absent without any sort of letter that would have stated his reason for leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai somehow did a good job with lying, telling their teacher that the poor boy ate some bad cheesecake and got a stomachache. Said teacher squinted his eyes at the half-blood and he was already sweating bullets, ready to give up and admit that his best friend was somewhere else but thankfully, their teacher had averted his gaze and continued on with his lesson though he swears that he didn't even buy his words even just a bit.</p><p> </p><p>The day went normally and Hueningkai was already thinking about what Taehyun was doing when all of a sudden, just ten minutes into class, he had a really bad feeling washing over him like something bad was going to happen or something bad has happened.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai, being the one not to doubt his gut instincts, immediately stood up and excused himself before running out of the classroom without even waiting to listen for the teacher's response.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks for a while as to where Taehyun might be, sensing that what he was feeling must have something to do with the brunette, and almost lets out a curse word when he realizes that he doesn't know where he is. He regrets not reading the letter.</p><p> </p><p>But for some reason, his body knows where to go and he lets his own two legs take him to a place that he doesn't know. He wonders if this is what Soobin had told him about, something about imprinting, and his heart swells up in happiness that Taehyun had imprinted on him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Imprinting will happen if you and the person that imprinted on you bonded over something emotionally  or if you had willingly vowed to protect them. Another case is that someone might unknowingly imprint on someone if they feel safe and protected with them and that's the same thing that had happened with you two," Soobin explains to the two of them as Yeonjun snuggled up to his boyfriend's side, "I willingly vowed to protect the two of you but a few days later, the two of you imprinted on me. That's why I could feel if either of you are in danger in an accurate way since the connection is stronger if you imprint yourselves to me."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His hyung had explained it last night when Hueningkai had asked him how he managed to find where he and Taehyun were. He wonders how Taehyun had imprinted on him. Was it that time when he confessed to him? Was it the time when he slept over at his dorm when he heard of the news from Soobin? Or was it the time when he stayed at his dorm the whole night to comfort and accompany him?</p><p> </p><p>Whichever it might be, it was all forgotten because his eyes had caught sight of certain raven walking at a certain distance, almost as if he was trying to sneak his way out of school and he forces his body to stop and run towards the direction where he had seen the raven.</p><p> </p><p>Each step he took closer to the unsuspecting vampire, the more that his hope grew that this was Choi Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>And the bad feeling in his stomach continued to grow upon realizing that if Beomgyu was here, then who had made Taehyun that letter? If it was the older that had written it just for some sick joke, he doesn't know what he would do to him.</p><p> </p><p>He places a hand on the vampire's shoulder upon arriving at an arm's length distance and almost screams when the said vampire immediately turned around and grabbed his hand, a deadly look on his face before it gradually turned into a look of recognition then to confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't the first time you tried to crush my hand, hyung," he laughs, relieved when it was actually Beomgyu that was infront of him— only thinner and paler with dark eyes as if he hadn't eaten in days which made his stomach churn with pity at the sight of him.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" he asks, voice hoarse and the two of them flinched upon hearing it. Beomgyu looked surprised too at the sound of his voice and shot Hueningkai a glare when he was about to ask him about his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Not important," he waves his hands as if to disregard that topic, "Where is Taehyun?"</p><p> </p><p>Something akin to hurt flashed by the older's indifferent eyes for a moment before his face soured and looks away in annoyance, as if Hueningkai's existence was bothering him.</p><p> </p><p>"How should I know? Shouldn't he be with <em>you</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>He ignores the way the older emphasized the word 'you' like he had done something wrong because the half-blood himself knows why the older was acting this way and it was because of his crush on his best friend though he doesn't know why he started to get so obviously pissy at him.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai shakes his head, dread filling his chest, "He's not but didn't you give him a letter to meet him somewhere? The letter that was placed on his desk?"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu lets out a bitter laugh, "Are you kidding me? Why would I place something like that on his table? Are you making fun of me?"</p><p> </p><p>The bitter smirk on his face immediately dropped when he sees the younger's face pale upon hearing his words. He takes a step towards the raven and grabs his collar before bringing him down to his height.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop acting," he commands, voice shaky as if he too was afraid.</p><p> </p><p>But the genuine fear and dread on Hueningkai's face was enough to tell Beomgyu that he wasn't joking nor acting.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately lets go of Hueningkai as his face turned grim, breathing elevating even though he knows he doesn't need to breathe to live.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is he? Do you know where he is?"</p><p> </p><p>"If I did, I wouldn't be here asking you!" he snipes back and as if on cue, the shorter raven felt his wrist sting and the two of them looked down, shocked at the newly formed cut that had bloomed on the full-blood's wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"Why— how—" Beomgyu started, both mesmerised yet confused at the cut on his wrist, where his temporary mark that signified his bond with Taehyun used to be.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai watches how the raven's eyes widened, as if he realized something before snapping his head up to look at Hueningkai with a worried look.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god— Taehyun—" is the only thing he says before he turns around and speeds away, and Hueningkai notes that the older looked slower than before when he was running but he still did his best to run despite starving.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles to himself before glancing to the right to see Soobin and Yeonjun running towards him and he could guess that Soobin felt the dread that he was also feeling and dragged Yeonjun along with him.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai briefly thinks about the cut that had suddenly formed on Beomgyu's wrist before running towards Soobin, joining him in finding Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>A temporary bond that was terminated by the vampire would not be broken if the two parties express deep mutual feelings for each other and Hueningkai finds it sweet that even if their mark was erased and that their bond was severed, their feelings were strong enough to force their bond back.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai hopes that they wouldn't be too late.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my modules are piling up again but eH sO WHAt-</p><p>also!!! txt's way home mv is so *chef's kiss* PLEASE STREAM IT! I COULDN'T GET OVER THEIR VISUALS WITH BLACK HAIR IM COMBUSTINGFKAKASDG TAEHYUN'S VISUALS WONT LET ME LEAVE A PEACEFUL LIFE AND IM FINE WITH IT AAAAAAAAAA</p><p>STREAM TOMORROW X TOGETHER'S WAY HOME MV!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyun doesn't know how he had managed to survive the attacks that had come hurling towards him.</p><p> </p><p>He had an inkling that it was a trap that was set up to ensnare him but he had hoped that it wasn't, that it was really Beomgyu who had put the letter on his desk and had wanted to see him.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't really know why, but his heart beat fast when he had read the letter. Something about the older just pulls him towards even though he swore that he hated him (Hueningkai says that he likes him but he'll rather choke on a twig than admit it.)</p><p> </p><p>Well, how can he say that now when he was literally crying on the floor a few days ago when Beomgyu had gotten rid of their bond. He became one of Beomgyu's ex-feeders who became so desperate to cling on to him when the raven had already had enough.</p><p> </p><p>But the difference is that he was left alive.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, there were a couple of feeders who were left alive but they are usually those who he threw away since there were other vampires who wanted his feeder.</p><p> </p><p>And when he asked both Hueningkai and Soobin about Beomgyu's reaction if they had seen him at that time, the maknae said that he didn't see him but Soobin kept quite and just pursed his lips and gave him a comforting hug.</p><p> </p><p>So that means there was certainly something fishy about this.</p><p> </p><p>What was the reason why Beomgyu got rid of their mark? Why was Beomgyu avoiding him? And more importantly, what did Beomgyu earn after he went with his plan since they both knew it themselves that he would lose more than what he had gained at first if he lets go of Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>But before any of that, he was to pay attention to the five vampires in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>His inkling suspicion of the letter being false was right and he mentally berated himself for being so naive and now, he was face-to-face with the same guy that had ambushed him a few days ago.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun was instantly shoved inside the room the moment he opened the door and the door slammed behind him. The last thing he saw before all hell broke lose was the crazy, deranged face of the man that Soobin had roughed up before five of them all pounced on him, raining down scratches and bites as the brunette did his best to wrestle and punch his way out of their grasps.</p><p> </p><p>He was nearing the corner of the room, having nowhere else to run as he was cornered by five hyenas. His arms all had bite and scratch marks (he frowns at his school uniform that has been torn apart), he was legs had a lot of bumps and scratches, and his hair mas all ruffled up. He even suffered a cut on his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>"Time for dinner, boys," their so-called leader cackles and they all followed with one of them licking their lips in hunger while another one made a hand rubbing motion, "It's time for revenge."</p><p> </p><p>"But since we are kind," Taehyun rolls his eyes, "We will give you your finally chance to say parting words. Come on, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to open his mouth and curse at them, just yell colorful variations of cuss words at their faces bit his eyes landed on his left wrist, which had miraculously sustained no injuries.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, he feels drawn to it even though there was no mark anymore. It was that something was trying to pull him closer, as if telling him to do something.</p><p> </p><p>He vaguely remembers that time in the same room where Beomgyu had explained how he managed to find Taehyun and it was from the wound on his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking twice, his pulls his sleeve up and presses his thumb's fingernail on the spot where the mark had once been and slices it harshly through his skin, wincing when he feels the prickling pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Easy access to blood, good boy," one of the vampires cackled, licking their lips before darting towards Taehyun, hands reaching forward to grab him.</p><p> </p><p>He mentally curses himself for doing that. What was he thinking? He was littered with bruises, cuts, and bite marks and he decided to add one more and make the scent of his marechi blood grow even stronnger, he's a fool!</p><p> </p><p>He steps back but his heart drops when the back of his foot hit the wall behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to the side and saw one of the vampires darting towards him.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know if he could survive.</p><p> </p><p>And so, he just closes his eyes and brings his arms up to block the attack, hoping that he'll manage to survive the blow by sacrificing both of arms and then fleeing the scene when he sees an opening.</p><p> </p><p>He waits for the impact to hit him but feels nothing hit his arms yet.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he heard a sickening crunch paired with a bunch of loud yelling.</p><p> </p><p>He peeks with one of his eyes open and tilts his head hesitantly to the side to see what was going on and his heart leaps up to his throat when he sees someone none other than Choi Beomgyu, twisting the arm of the vampire that was a few meters away from grabbing his hand in the most inhumanely way possible.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were blinking from dark brown to red as he glared at the vampires all around him, baring his fangs at him.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of them hissed at him before turning their attention towards the newcomer and pouncing at him, ready to tear him to shreds.</p><p> </p><p>Despite looking frail and lacking height, Beomgyu managed to breeze past their attacks and land his attacks on them and by the way that their bones cracked, he could tell that the rumors of the merciless full-blood were true.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun couldn't speak nor even focus at anything at all. All he could see was blood, blood, blood, blood. All he could hear was bones snapping and breaking. He knows that they were vampires and he knows that they can cure theirselves but this was the first time he saw such a brutal sight.</p><p> </p><p>He feels his legs turn to jelly and he drops down to the ground and covers his mouth, trying to stop himself from vomiting.</p><p> </p><p>He was so distracted that he failed to see the vampire that was sneaking up to his side and when he turned around, his face was immediately grabbed and he let out a scream as he tried to claw at the vampire.</p><p> </p><p>As fast as he had let out a scream, the vampire's hand was immediately pulled away from his face by Beomgyu and the vampire was pummeled to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>He was already roughed up because of the other vampires and if it weren't for Taehyun remembering that vampires are already dead, he would have panicked when he saw the poor full-blood take deep and shaky breaths.</p><p> </p><p>But that brief moment led to Beomgyu turning his back on to the vampires behind him which exposed him to the vampires and they wasted no time attacking Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun could only shout at them to try and stop them as they landed several hits on the exhausted half-blood. The brunette was sort of confused as to why the raven's energy was so low, lower than a half-blood's but he had to worry about that later because he has to worry about Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun ran towards them and tried to pull one of the vampire's hands away from Beomgyu only to get punched by the gut but despite the pain that was blooming, he still willed himself to fight back.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Taehyun was a very strong man– stronger than an average human despite his small and thin structure but to a vampire, his strength means nothing.</p><p> </p><p>But these were a couple of half-bloods and if he was lucky enough, their human side might be much more dominant than their vampire side so he can maybe, just maybe land in some clean hits and try to save Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun takes a step forward and swings his left hand and before anyone could do anything, his fist hit the vampire's cheek and knocked him backwards a bit.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the vampires stopped and so did Beomgyu, who just weakly turned his head to look at Taehyun in surprise, eyes now back to its original dark brown state.</p><p> </p><p>"You rodent–"</p><p> </p><p>The vampire was cut off by a pair of big hands reaching out to cover his mouth before throwing him down on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun's terrified eyes stared at the unconscious vampire on the ground before looking up to find Soobin glaring at the vampires, eyes flickering to purple.</p><p> </p><p>With one snap of his finger, they were all under his spell. Taehyun turns to look at the doorway to find both Yeonjun and Hueningkai looking at him with worries eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you to never go to Kang Taehyun and Hueningkai Kamal but you dare disobey me?" Soobin's voice resonates through the empty classroom and Taehyun shivers, somehow getting the feeling that he should bow or be on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>'This is the power of a royal blood,' he thinks, too shaken to do anything.</p><p> </p><p>The serious look on Soobin's face twists into something much more sinister, a menacing smile with glowing purple eyes as he stared at the other vampires whose eyes had turned purple which meant that they were under the bluenette's spell, face contorting into terror.</p><p> </p><p>"How pitiful," Soobin chuckles before stepping forward and they all stepped backed but froze when Soobin snapped his finger again, "Do you know the rule written on page 25 of the handbook?"</p><p> </p><p>They gulp and Taehyun's heart drops upon hearing that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He couldn't possibly mean—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"If there is no body, then there is no proof," Soobin cackles maniacally and the rest of the vampires cried out in fear of facing their deaths.</p><p> </p><p>However, the bluenette raised his hand and their mouths had shut no matter how hard they tried to move them and just like a walk in the park, Soobin breezes past them and snaps his finger, making the vampires follow him despite them not wanting to.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Soobin and the vampires had left the room, Yeonjun and Hueningkai immediately rushed over to Taehyun and Beomgyu, who was still laying flat on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyun? Oh my god, you reek! Don't take it seriously though!" Hueningkai gagged when he took a whiff of Taehyun's marechi blood scent.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun sniffs the air and raises an eyebrow at Hueningkai, "I'm not a vampire but it smells sweet though?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it smells like it sucks! We need to get you to the clinic before anymore vampires take a whiff of your scent!"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" he protested, snatching his arm back when the half-blood grabbed, regretting it because his wounds rubbed on to the half-blood's hand when he pulled it away, "I'm not going anywhere if Beomgyu-hyung isn't taken care of first!"</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun splutters before letting out an amused laugh, "You need to word out the things you want to say correctly, Taehyun-ah. Gosh, that sounded so wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Beomie," the pinkette leans down to try ang lift up the younger by his waists but was weakly pushed away by the raven's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop being so stubborn and let us help you," he huffs before leaning down again to try and lift him up again, only to be pushed away again.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun was about to scold him again until he sees the hand that Beomgyu had used to push him tuck under his face and it looked like he was covering his nose.</p><p> </p><p>He then remembers that Beomgyu hadn't eaten for a while and Taehyun was covered up in cuts and bruises, the sweet smell of his own blood will drive him insane.</p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it, Taehyun was limping towards them and tried to pry one of his hands away from his face, trying to get him to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to get up now!" he scolds and he flinches when he feels the older's cold hand twist to grab his arm and for a moment there, he thought the older would pull him towards him but let go with shaky hands.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai realizes this and pulls Taehyun back, still covering his nose, "Hyun, we need to get you out first before hyung. It's your blood that's driving him crazy."</p><p> </p><p>The brunette looks down and grimaces at the deep cuts that had formed all around his body, frowning when they weren't healing. It would be a lie if he says that he's not panicking.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are his injuries not healing? Don't full-bloods have like super crazy healing?!" he kneels down to inspect each wound on the raven's back.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai pulls him back and the brunette could just give him a look of confusion, earning a shake of a head and so he turns to Yeonjun for answers.</p><p> </p><p>"He's starving, Taehyun," Yeonjun answers calmly, "He hasn't eaten for days and it's affecting his regeneration abilities. That's why he reacts a lot more to your blood right now."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened in terror, "Then we have to get him out now! He's hungry and he's badly injured!"</p><p> </p><p>"If he takes one good whiff of your blood, then you're finished!" Hueningkai turns to look at him with worried yet serious eyes, "So please, let's go, Hyun."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun takes a glance at Hueningkai, then at Yeonjun before resting his gaze at the struggling raven on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He sees the way the full-blood's body at twitch in pain and it pains him to see him like this. He knows that if he lets this drag on for far too long, Beomgyu would succumb to his wounds.</p><p> </p><p>With that, he lifts his head up and looks at Yeonjun with serious eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave him to me."</p><p> </p><p>Both Yeonjun and Hueningkai's eyes widened at his words and if he hadn't glanced down for a bit to look at Beomgyu, he would have missed how the raven flinched at his words.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai immediately grabs both of his shoulders and shakes him, nose scrunching in regret because of the smell of blood but continues anyways, "Are you crazy?! I know that you have your dumb moments but you are not this dumb!"</p><p> </p><p>"You do know what's going to happen to you, you know?" Yeonjun looks at him worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette lifts his hands up to pull down both of the half-blood's hands that were on him to stop him from shaking him before replying to the pinkette.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, hyung."</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun-ah, you're going to get roughed up."</p><p> </p><p>The other human gives him an unimpressed look before pointing at all of his injuries, "I'm already roughed up."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not what I meant–" Yeonjun sighs, running a hand through his hair in exasperation, "Look, you know what happens if you're in the same room as a hungry half-blood. Think of the damage then multiply it to like a thousand because you are facing a full-blood."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care," the seriousness in his expression never faltered, "I trust hyung and you should trust me too."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun purses his lips, unsure of what to do. Taehyun takes a step towards him and reaches out to hold and raise both of his hands and gives him a pleading look.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, hyung?"</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun's eyes shakes and so he turns to look at Hueningkai for help, who only shrugs with a sad look on his face, also unsure of what to do. He sighs before turning towards the brunette and puts a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"You better make it out or Soobin's going to have my head," he lightly chuckles and pats his shoulder as a message that says 'good luck' before stepping back and walking out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai gives Taehyun a hug to which he giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't act like this is the last time I will be seeing you guys," the brunette laughs before pinching the raven's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"If I feel something bad has happened, I'll come right away," Hueningkai says before turning back and walking out the door but not before saying an 'I love you' to him.</p><p> </p><p>Once the door shuts, the softness in his face immediately disappeared and it was now replaced with worry. He knelt besides Beomgyu and tries to pull him towards him so that he can lay down on his back but ends up being pushed away by the older.</p><p> </p><p>He frowns and tries again but the same thing happens. Having none of his games, he reaches out again and once he saw one of Beomgyu's hand shakily reach out to push him away, he grabs his wrist using his right hand before immediately pulling him, successfully making him lay on his back.</p><p> </p><p>And boy, it was not a graceful sight.</p><p> </p><p>He sees Beomgyu's eyes close as he snatched his hand out of Taehyun's grasps and covers his nose with it, his whole body shaking.</p><p> </p><p>He starts to panic when he sees blood seeping out of the raven's hand and tries to pry his hands out.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung! I know that you're biting your hands so stop it!"</p><p> </p><p>"You need to leave!" the vampire retorts and he shakes his head, still trying to pry out his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not leaving unless I feed you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why?!" he snaps, "We aren't in a bond anymore! You don't need to feed me because you're not my feeder anymore!"</p><p> </p><p>"But you're–"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need you!" Taehyun flinches at the raven's words, shaky eyes looking at his glaring ones, eyes flickering from brown to red and then brown again.</p><p> </p><p>If it were in some other normal circumstances, he would have deflated and might have cried a bit but this time doesn't call for tears.</p><p> </p><p>"And what can you do when you're here dying?" he hisses back and smugly smiles when he sees the raven twist his head to the other side, ignoring him.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun bit his lip, trying to think of something to do so that the full-blood would drink his blood. Beomgyu was getting even more pale and shrunken as each moment passed and his eyes were slowly getting droopy which meant that there was no time left.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately reaches out with his right hand without a warning and pulls one of his hand away from his nose successfully, startling the vampire and pushes his left hand with his injured wrist for the vampire to be tempted.</p><p> </p><p>He gulps when he sees the way the full-blood's eyes turn bright red as he opened his mouth, fangs in display, to bite him.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun braces himself for the upcoming bite but find the older forcing himself to shake his head and look away before lifting his hand to push his arm away.</p><p> </p><p>Despite feeling hurt at he continuous rejections, Taehyun never stopped since he knows how stubborn Beomgyu is. He pushes his arm towards the vampire's mouth and shivers when he feels one of his fangs graze his skin.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire's eyes widened and Taehyun thought that he had won when he feels his jaw tightening a bit, teeth sinking into his flesh but then Beomgyu willed himself to push his arm away before facing the brunette to push him away.</p><p> </p><p>But the moment his hands touched Taehyun's uniform, the said human grabbed both of his arms and forcibly pulled the vampire up and towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun's original plan was to pull the vampire closer to him and wrap an arm around his neck as he presses up the other arm on his mouth but he failed to remember that while a vampire's body could be as light as a feather, it can also be as heavy an anchor if the vampire wants themselves to be.</p><p> </p><p>And so, he finds himself being pinned down by Beomgyu's weight, both of his hands pinned besides his head by the full-blood, who was awkwardly kneeling besides his right leg.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you doing this?" he whispers as if he was saying something wrong, body shaking but not moving.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to bite me, hyung," he whispers back, "I want you to heal."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu opens his mouth to retort but when his fangs extended a bit, he immediately closed it. His expression looked like he wanted to say a million things but at the same time, it looked as if he didn't want to say anything at all.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun took this as a good sign and slowly slips one of his hands away from the vampire's grip, slowly raising it up so he wouldn't alarm the hesitating vampire before resting it on his waist and pushing the vampire so that he would swing his leg over his and straddle him.</p><p> </p><p>And Beomgyu just did that and he gulps when he realizes that the vampire was being obedient, feeling his throat go dry.</p><p> </p><p>He shivers when he looks up to find Beomgyu's wide eyes stare at his neck, panting and he could feel the older's grip on his hand tighten.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to," the vampire pants, still staring at his neck with red eyes, "You're injured."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you staring at my neck, then?" he smirks when he sees the way the vampire's eyes shake because of his words.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu says nothing and Taehyun acts again, raising his free hand up to unbutton a few of his buttons and thousands of thoughts ran through the vampire's mind. The atmosphere felt so thick and heavy, still filled with the younger's delicious scent and Beomgyu knows that he has to leave or else he might do something he can never take back.</p><p> </p><p>But he finds himself stuck on top of Taehyun, watching his every movement. The way his hand shakily unbuttons the buttons of his polo makes him have a brief moment of deja vu.</p><p> </p><p>After unbuttoning some of them, he then pulls his collar and undershirt to the side to expose the milky expanse of his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu's face morphed into a look of desperation though Taehyun doesn't know if the older was desperate for him to stop so that he could leave or that he was desperate to lean in and bite him but he doesn't want to. Even when he feels the older hold his hand tighter, he couldn't make a definite guess.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he raises his free hand up to grab on to Beomgyu's wrist that wasn't pressing up against his other hand and guides it towards his neck, surprised that the older let him move his hand without a fuss. He places his hand on his neck and tries his best not to shiver when he feels the coldness of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>He lets go and looks at Beomgyu with pleading eyes when he feels the vampire's hand run up and down from his neck then to his shoulder, thumb grazing his collarbone and Taehyun swears that the older's eyes glowed even brighter.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu leans in and he closes his eyes, waiting for him to sink his fangs on his neck but that moment never came. Taehyun peers with one eye open to look at him only to find the vampire's eyes roam around his body.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to scold him, feeling heat rise up to his face but doesn't do it when he realizes that he was looking at his wounds.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu looks at him with the same desperate face and Taehyun's heart pounds.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun, I can't do this. I'll be the same as them, I don't want to be that same person anymore," Beomgyu pleads as tears started to form on the corners of his eyes, "Please don't do this to me."</p><p> </p><p>"You won't, I'm giving you permission," he assures him.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu shakes his head, eyes not leaving Taehyun's.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't control myself."</p><p> </p><p>"You can, I trust you."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't—"</p><p> </p><p>"Choi Beomgyu," he calls and the vampire stops, looking at him with uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun lifts his hand up and rests it on Beomgyu's cheek, heart soaring when he leans in to the touch.</p><p> </p><p>"If you can't do this, then why are you still here?" he says and the vampire says nothing, "You have the power in you to leave."</p><p> </p><p>Still getting no answer from the full-blood, he slowly slides his hand to the back of Beomgyu's neck and gently pushes him closer until their noses were touching and Taehyun swears if this was in some other circumstance, he would have kept going until it wasn't only their noses touching.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun, I—"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you hesitating?" he whispers and Beomgyu leans down.</p><p> </p><p>"I..."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun gasps when the older looked up and he finds himself staring at his glowing red eyes that were showing hunger and want. His eyes changed and it felt like he was some sort of prey that was caught by a predator's trap. Still, he finds himself mesmerized at his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't take it anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu's hand then slides to his shoulder and gripped tightly before diving into the junction between the neck and shoulder, mouthing at the spot before sinking his fangs inside.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun gasps and fights the urge to let out an unholy sound because of the aphrodisiac-like venom of the vampire. He lifts his legs, trying to curl up because of the effect but just hits the vampire's back, who didn't react a slightest bit to it.</p><p> </p><p>He lets out a groan when he feels Beomgyu sink his fangs deeper, his other hand that was pinning his other hand had now found it's way to his head and pulled it to the side to give him more access to the spot.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun could feel himself growing weaker and colder, trying to push the older as hard as he can now that he deems that Beomgyu had taken more than enough upon seeing his wounds slowly disappear and his very pale skin somewhat go back to it's normal state.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu pulls away for a bit and Taehyun had thought that it was finally over but his blood had ran cold when he saw the darkened expression accompanied by a smirk on the vampire's face and he knew that he wasn't far from done. The older's cheeks weren't sunken anymore and he looked healthier— no longer thin but that doesn't mean that he's going to stop now.</p><p> </p><p>"So delicious," Beomgyu lips his lips before diving back in to the same spot, trailing his lips from Taehyun's neck to the junction between his neck and shoulder before nipping lightly at his exposed collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from letting out sounds. The feeling that he was experiencing right now was so good even if he knows that he has to push away the vampire before he's going to lose all his strength.</p><p> </p><p>But even so, the aphrodisiac feeling running on his veins, the way the raven nipped on his collarbone before sinking his teeth on the same side of his neck yet not the same spot, the way his eyes gazed up to his whenever he would run his lips on his neck, it was driving him insane.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, he doesn't know if he could blame this feeling on the aphrodisiac.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu, on the other hand, could only see red.</p><p> </p><p>Everything tasted so delicious, the softness of his skin whenever he would nip lightly at it, the way his prey shivered and let out pretty gasps whenever he would press his lips against his neck, opening his mouth to let his breath fan against him, the way his prey would tense up when he would lick on the bite marks caused by him, the way he would try to control the pretty sounds that were spilling out of his covered mouth when he would sink his fangs again.</p><p> </p><p>It was all so addicting to Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>His blood was so delicious— more delicious than the past humans he had encountered. His scent was sweet too and Beomgyu thinks he couldn't get enough of it.</p><p> </p><p>He lets himself forget about the stupid morals and the stupid changes he once thought that he would do.</p><p> </p><p>Why would he change when he could have blood this good?</p><p> </p><p>But then he thinks, what made him want to change?</p><p> </p><p>What made him want to go back to the stupid morals that he once abandoned?</p><p> </p><p>And why does this delicious and sweet scent smell so familiar?</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, beautiful doe eyes and chocolate brown hair flashed in front of his eyes and he gasps, immediately pulling away and throwing himself backwards.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to scream, he wanted to spit the blood that he had drank.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to turn back time.</p><p> </p><p>Because lying in front of him, was the same bruise and battered Taehyun, the one that he had pushed down drained him of his own blood, unmoving.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu couldn't move nor speak, it was as if he had been given a soul before it was snatched back again upon seeing the sight of the brunette. When his eyes landed on the number of marks that he had inflicted on his left neck, he starts to crawl hastily towards him, almost losing balance along the way.</p><p> </p><p>"No..." he whispers, eyes widening when he sees the younger's bruised neck. If Taehyun had numerous scratches, bruises, bite marks all over his body plus some tears on his uniform, the damage that he dealt to him on his neck, shoulder and collarbones could top them all.</p><p> </p><p>His white polo shirt along with his white undershirt was soaked in his own blood and for once, Beomgyu was disgusted at the scent even if it was from Taehyun's marechi blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun, hey," he says with a shaky and a forced calm voice, reaching out to shake him.</p><p> </p><p>But the brunette never moved. He was still lying there with his eyes closed, skin so pale that it really looked like all of his blood was drained.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Hyunie," he says again though more desperate this time, shaking him even harder, "Open your eyes."</p><p> </p><p>He reaches down to hold his hand and tries his best not to flinch at the coldness of the brunette's hand. Beomgyu chokes down a sob that was threatening to escape from his lips as tears had now started to form at the corners of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't do this to me," his voice cracked, lifting Taehyun's hand as if it would change something— anything, "Please, Taehyun."</p><p> </p><p>"You can't just force me to drink your blood and leave like this, you're so cruel! You even knew that I was hungry. Yeonjun-hyung knew, Hueningkai knew, hell— maybe Soobin-hyung knew too!" he screams at no one in particular as his tears had started to cascade down on his cheeks, dripping on to Taehyun's stained blazer, "It's meaningless if I'm sitting here all healed up just for you to give away your life like that!"</p><p> </p><p>He looks around frantically, trying to find two specific vampires, "Why isn't Hueningkai here yet... didn't he tell you that he'll come when he senses that you are in danger? Even Soobin-hyung..."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu's eyes widened in realization when he realizes why the other two vampires hadn't come to his aid and that hurt him even more.</p><p> </p><p>He sets Taehyun's hand down and reaches out to hold him by his neck and head, shuffling closer as he pulls the boy's unmoving body towards him, ignoring the scent of sweet blood. He was starting to hate it.</p><p> </p><p>He buries his head on Taehyun's neck that he didn't bite, sobbing as he hugged his unmoving body, "You trusted me. That's why you didn't feel any danger. I'm sorry— hell, that's not going to change anything."</p><p> </p><p>He was starting to regret everything that he had done, starting to regret even severing his bond with Taehyun because if he didn't do such a stupid thing, he wouldn't be wrapped around his arms unmoving and lifeless. Beomgyu wondered if he didn't approach Taehyun, would this not happen at all?</p><p> </p><p>But even so, he would regret it even more if he had never met Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun-ah, Hyunie, Tyun," he cries louder, even more desperate to just feel him twitch or hear him hum or just feel a soft gust of wind hit him that would mean he is still breathing.</p><p> </p><p>But those things never came.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry— hyung is so sorry, hyung should've tried his best to hold back, hyung should've controlled himself better, hyung shouldn't have bitten you," he sobs, holding his body tighter in a way that was still soft as if he didn't want to hurt him, "You don't have to forgive hyung, you just needed to stay alive."</p><p> </p><p>He pulls away and looks at Taehyun's face, ever so calm and graceful even with his eyes closed, lips and face pale.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's so pretty, so so ethereal.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun... please," he pleaded, eyes roaming around his face to find any sign of life– anything.</p><p> </p><p>But Taehyun never moved and Beomgyu could feel the boulder of despair crashing down on to him when he realizes that he's gone– the boy that smelled so sweet the first time he laid his eyes on him, the boy who was ungrateful when he saved him the first time, the boy who always taunted him without fearing he would bite him, the boy who never liked him.</p><p> </p><p>He could never hear the bubbly laugh and see the glittery eyes of his golden boy again.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu doesn't know why but he leaned in to capture Taehyun's lips despite knowing he won't kiss back– the alive and real Taehyun would never kiss back anyways and would just punch him.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was because he was pathetic, unable to do something about his feelings and this was the only time he could do it. Perhaps he was just pitiful. Perhaps it was just a spur of the moment decision. Or perhaps he just wanted to know what it feels like... kissing the person you love.</p><p> </p><p>He whimpers against his lips, cupping his cheeks gently as he slowly lowered him down to the ground to let the brunette rest on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The raven tries to engrave every moment in his mind. Every part of the younger's soft lips, every feeling he gets when he kisses him, because he knows he could never experience this again.</p><p> </p><p>He hopes that with this kiss, he could somehow pass all of the things that he never told the human about. All his regrets, all his changes, all his feelings for him.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu was about to move away and break apart from the kiss but then he lets out a noise of surprise when he feels the younger kissing back.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he didn't want to, he jolted away from the brunette, wide and shocked eyes staring at the human lying on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire could see the way his eyes flutter slightly open, still looking far too weak but oh so beautiful that Beomgyu couldn't help but swallow when his eyes trail downwards and sees the younger's reddened lips, cringing when he notices the blood that he smeared on his lips when he kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun... Taehyunie," he calls out, not believing at the unforeseen situation, "Tyun-ah..."</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-why..." Taehyun blinks, eyes still weak and sleepy as he still feels the tingling feeling on his lips, the taste of blood lingering on his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Beomgyu braces himself. He was ready for the all of the questions, accusations, yelling, and even hits that he would be receiving.</p><p> </p><p>But he doesn't care. Because of some miracle, he doesn't care what harsh words the younger will throw towards him. As long as he's here, he's okay.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you kiss me?"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu's eyes widened as he lets out a shaky breath from the question, face contorting into the same look of desperation before he bursts into tears and burying his face on to the other's neck where he hadn't bitten.</p><p> </p><p>He was confused, why was that the first thing Taehyun had asked him the moment his eyes fluttered open? He should have been yelling at him, cursing at him for nearly killing him.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them stayed that way for a few moments with the silence accompanying them along with Beomgyu's soft sobs. it wasn't long before the silent atmosphere was broken by the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it... a vampire thing too? Kissing when you're drinking?" Taehyun asks, voice sounding so feeble.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu pulls away from his neck and props himself up with his hands, swallowing the lump on his throat before nodding.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What a lie, Choi Beomgyu.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It's more delicious when kissing is involved," he whispers.</p><p> </p><p>It's half a lie and half the truth, kissing isn't even needed to enhance the blood's taste since the taste of every person's blood is different but it never changes, though the <em>delicious</em> thing that Beomgyu is talking about isn't blood, it seems.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette weakly looks up to meet his eyes, trying to see if the raven was making fun of him or lying before letting out a soft sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"I see..." Taehyun hums and Beomgyu takes it as a sign to lean down and capture his lips again, cupping his cheeks this time and with the brunette reciprocating the kiss as his hands found their way to the back of his neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>girl 👧 you 👇 got 🥰 a body 💃 like 👉 sriracha 🌶 everytime ⏱ i bring 🤲 you 👇 'round ⭕ the homies 👬 wanna 😻 watch 👀 ya 👌 got 💪 it from👉 your momma 👩 but ✋ that 💋 ain't ❌ what ❓ she 👩 taught 👩🏫 ya 👇 aye ✊ that's 🥰 why 🙏 i call 📞 you lil 'racha 🌶 aye 🔥 aye</p><p>stream txt's sriracha cover~! and oh my god, beomgyu's vOICE WAS SO CUTE HIS VOICE GOT DEEPER NOW OMG WHATYSAFHJKLSDF</p><p>follow me at @tyun_gyu~ ^^ i have a taegyu au prompt in my pinned but i dont know if its good enough to write and if i do write it, idk if i should do a ao3 all written words one or just make it like the usual socmed ones but yall can check it out ^^ (hint hint: its a video edit~)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. hi.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hi.</p><p> </p><p>this is the author of both "Bite Me, I Dare You" and "a story written easily."</p><p> </p><p>i made this chapter to say that i'm going to be on a break.</p><p> </p><p>i don't know for how long but i think it would be for more than one week? i guess... but don't worry, i won't be deleting nor abandoning this fic.</p><p> </p><p>my three month old puppy just died and i can't think nor even act straight, i think my mind is going to go haywire and so i think i might just take a break and focus on my mental health.</p><p> </p><p>i might tweet a few updates to the intro or something to the taegyu au i have in my twt (@tyun_gyu) but that's about it.</p><p> </p><p>i apologize for this and i'll do my best to get well so that i can get back to all of you once i am well.</p><p> </p><p>thank you for reading my stories and for the comments and kudos. i appreciate every single one of them.</p><p> </p><p>see you next time, i think.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. XI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright.</p><p> </p><p>It was the first thing that Taehyun had thought of when he had woken up.</p><p> </p><p>He blinks a few times and lets his eyes adjust to the brightness of his surroundings and now does he only realize that he was lying on a bed when he realizes that the 'bright' thing that he was thinking about was a bright white light up above.</p><p> </p><p>He tilts his head to the left but only sees a couple more beds and a window with it's curtains pulled back. He couldn't see what was at the other side of the window nor what was going on clearly because everything still looked a little blurry to him.</p><p> </p><p>He takes in the white colored walls and sees a familiar goofy wall clock with a design that is more likely to attract kids and he realizes where he was.</p><p> </p><p>'Ah.. I'm in the nurse's office,' he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're awake."</p><p> </p><p>Someone then stood by his line of vision and he was grateful, finding himself too tired to twist his head again.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun looks up and finds a pale woman in her uniform and he nods at her, mouth not working for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>"I was really getting worried, you were asleep for a day and a half."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes shot open. Now he was wide awake.</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" the brunette abruptly sits up and instantly regrets it when he feels a throbbing pain on his side and letting himself lay back down on his bed that moment he felt the pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh, don't be acting rash when you were injured!" the nurse scolds him before fussing over him, pulling the blanket over his body, "You also don't want to wake up your partner."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun gives her a puzzled look and she points to his right, immediately following the place where the nurse was pointing at and he shifts to his right and immediately freezes.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu was sitting on a chair, currently slumped over at the right side of the bed, cheek pressed up against his arms that were supporting his head as he lay sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>"He brought you here and stayed with you the whole time," the nurse explains as if she knew that Taehyun was going to ask, "He healed your injuries."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun looks at her funny, the words not sinking yet to his head.</p><p> </p><p>"He healed me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," she nods, giving him a sweet smile, "He told me that he did his best to seal up your injuries and asked me to take care of your other injuries, ones that he deemed inappropriate to touch."</p><p> </p><p>The brunette's face turned beet red at the explanation, tugging the blanket over his head to cover his embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse giggles at his reaction, "He pleaded for me to not to send you to the hospital and I even argued with him. Your injuries are not that critical but you lost a lot of blood and a hospital would be a good choice for you to go since I couldn't monitor you."</p><p> </p><p>"But he said that he would stay by your side and would alert me if something happens, he even stole my phone just to text his number," she sighs, rubbing her forehead and Taehyun could hear her frustration from under the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls the blanket down to face her, "You said partner... what do you mean by that?"</p><p> </p><p>This time, the nurse gives him a puzzled look.</p><p> </p><p>"It's because of the mark on your hands, isn't it a bit obvious?"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun shakes his head, "No... we had a temporary bond and we," he gulps because he was the only one who didn't want to break their bond anyways, "–we severed our bond. We didn't even form another one and it just–"</p><p> </p><p>"Appeared out of nowhere?" she asks with a knowing smile on her face, the smile itself growing wider when she sees him nod.</p><p> </p><p>"I got a bit worried... since it just popped out like that."</p><p> </p><p>The nurse hums before patting his hair, "No need to be worried, the two of you just need to talk."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun gives her a confused look to which she just giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, you need rest. The injuries at your sides and inner thighs are still healing since Beomgyu didn't heal them, I'll be back to give you your medicine," she waves at him and leaves the room, his eyes following her until the door opened and closed.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun lets out a breath he didn't know that he was holding and turns his gaze towards the sleeping full-blood.</p><p> </p><p>'He looks... fluffy,' he thinks when he studies the peaceful look on the raven's face and without even knowing it, he finds his left hand outstretched as if he wanted to touch him.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could stop himself, his hands had already made it's way to the vampire's fluffy hair and he decides that he should just continue running a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>His gaze fell from the older's fluffy hair to his peaceful closed eyes, to his nose, cheeks, before it had settled on to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>A whole surge of memories started flooding back into Taehyun's head when his eyes landed on the vampire's pursed lips and he was thankful that he had so much self control or he would have screamed in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>His lips started to tingle because of the memory of their kiss and he wanted to scream his embarrassment away.</p><p> </p><p>"My lips– I can't believe that happened..." he huffs, face red.</p><p> </p><p>He tries to think that he hated it, thinking that the feeling of the vampire's lips pressed up against his and how they moved against his make him sick but it made his stomach flip instead.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun remembers feeling so cold, feeling so weak and powerless that he couldn't even bring himself to open his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't hear anything nor feel anything at that time since he felt so drained and he didn't even fight it– he genuinely accepted the fact that he was going to rest.</p><p> </p><p>But then, he felt something press up against his lips, moving ever so softly as if they didn't want to hurt him in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>And he kissed back.</p><p> </p><p>It makes his face burn in embarrassment at the memory of what happened that day but he couldn't deny it, he liked it.</p><p> </p><p>And he wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted more so much that he let Beomgyu kiss him again, cupping his own cheeks as he places his own hands on the vampire's nape.</p><p> </p><p>The sensation was amazing– even more amazing than when Beomgyu bites him and as embarrassing as it sounds to him, he even tugged on the vampire's bottom lip with his teeth when he could feel the older wanting to move away.</p><p> </p><p>"So shameless..." he whispers to himself.</p><p> </p><p>After their make out session, Beomgyu began leaving soft kisses on his jaw and neck and everything went black. That was when he had passed out, Taehyun guesses.</p><p> </p><p>But now, he's in the clinic and he's safe since Beomgyu had brought him here and healed all of his bruises.</p><p> </p><p>At least they were alright. In this world where the humans are prey and the vampires are predators, they are alright.</p><p> </p><p>He takes one more look at Beomgyu's sleeping face before he retracts his hand and pulls the blanket over himself as he closes his eyes to rest.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to him, the vampire that was supposed to be asleep wasn't asleep at all.</p><p> </p><p>He was listening.</p><p> </p><p>Because vampires don't need to sleep– much more full-bloods like him.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu sighs before pushing himself up, looking at Taehyun's sleeping figure.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't even plan on fake sleeping to spy on what the younger said– it was something done out of impulse since the sudden mark on his wrist had tingled and he immediately ducked down and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>That was when Taehyun woke up.</p><p> </p><p>His lips turned into a frown, feeling kind of down when he heard the younger speak about his lips and being so shameless.</p><p> </p><p>'He was talking about me, huh?' he sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Well, it was true. He kissed him because he couldn't even do it when he wasn't lying on the floor, unable to give permission or to reject him.</p><p> </p><p>It left him on a sour mood.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Taehyun is annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>He was woken up by Hueningkai first, the young half-blood crying when he saw Taehyun's eyes flutter open and leaned over to hug him, only to get hit when he had accidentally gripped on his still healing injury at the side of his waist.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around the room and saw that Beomgyu wasn't around and so he asked Hueningkai about it who told him that he passed by Beomgyu when he was heading towards the clinic.</p><p> </p><p>Assuming that the older would come back, he nods and the two began talking like normal with him asking what Soobin and Yeonjun were up to when he was knocked out, if he missed out on any important activities (to which the young half-blood smacked him softly in the head for since he was worrying about his academics rather than his health) and what he was doing the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai told him that club days had already started and that he was missing out a lot with tomorrow being the last day and he frowns, he was really looking forward to it but the younger just waved a hand and told him that he can make it up to them by resting now so that he can be well enough to join them for the last day of club days.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai had also told him that he and the others visited him every so often but whenever any one of them comes to visit him, they would always find Beomgyu in the room with him and that had made his heart flutter because the nurse wasn't really lying.</p><p> </p><p>They continued talking for a while (with Hueningkai reassuring him every so often that the teachers excused him and that he had nothing to worry about since they were just doing games for extracurricular points) until the nurse came back and told Hueningkai that Taehyun needs to rest so that he will heal quicker.</p><p> </p><p>After they bid their goodbyes, the nurse gave Taehyun a pill to make him sleepy.</p><p> </p><p>After taking the pill, he leaned back on his bed, feeling his eyelids starting to flutter shut.</p><p> </p><p>Amidst his blurry haze, he sees the door open and sees a familiar raven but the sight doesn't stay for too long since he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next one to be by his side when he woke up was Yeonjun, who had managed to slip away from his club just to visit him. Yeonjun had explained to him that Beomgyu was here with him but when Taehyun had stirred in his sleep, he immediately stood up and made a beeline towards the door before his eyes fluttered open.</p><p> </p><p>This made Taehyun upset because this is the second time that it has happened with Beomgyu leaving the room— and he knows that it isn't just a coincidence but a part of him still worries about that... if he is just thinking too much about it.</p><p> </p><p>The pinkette had furiously checked up on him and all of his injuries (Taehyun notes that Yeonjun shows his love aggressively) and had told the brunette not to worry because he will give Beomgyu an ass-beating of a lifetime when he had healed up and had even said that Taehyun should be witnessing him smack the full-blood that he'd get a soul, only for it to fly away after another smack.</p><p> </p><p>The bedridden human just snorts and gives him the benefit of a doubt.</p><p> </p><p>After a bunch of aggressive "I love yous", the two settled down and Yeonjun began blabbering about how Soobin is so sweet, how Soobin is so caring, basically Soobin plus every good adjective in the book.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't bring himself to be annoyed because he can see how much Yeonjun loves and adores Soobin and that was what his best friend deserves and so, he listens with a fond smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Yeonjun tells him that he has to go back to his club since it has almost been half an hour since the human had excused himself to go to the bathroom (which was a complete and obvious lie) and that he needed to go before his club members (read as: Jung Wooyoung, his chaotic best friend) find him and haul his ass back to the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>After the door closed, Taehyun rolls around the bed, feeling better than ever but still feels pain in some parts of his thighs, shoulders and waist until he gets tired and shuts his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He hears the door open but he was too tired to even open his eyes and peek.</p><p> </p><p>The last one to visit him was Soobin, who apologized to him a lot because he thought that it was his fault that he didn't even check up on him even though he didn't feel him being in danger since the pair hadn't walked out of the room after quite some time.</p><p> </p><p>He waved a nonchalant hand in front of the pouting bluenette's face and told him that it was fine and he didn't need to beat himself up for something that wasn't his control. Besides, it was Taehyun who treaded on dangerous waters, he wasn't forced or anything.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin told him that it was already four o' clock in the afternoon and he was surprised that the royal blood had visited him even when he knows that at around four o' clock is when most humans go to the baking club's area to buy food because 4am is the time when games mostly stop for the students to roam around and visit the stations that the other clubs made since the bluenette was the type to ignore matters that weren't club or school-related and would get back at them after class or so.</p><p> </p><p>"You're more important anyways," the royal blood says with a light smile on his face, poking the younger's cheek, "You're family to me."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun smiles brightly, showing his dimples which made Soobin relocate his finger to poke at it, "Awww, hyung is going all sappy on me," and then he deadpans, "Gross."</p><p> </p><p>"It's the Choi Yeonjun effect."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun promptly bites his finger after that.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of Soobin switching between apologizing and fussing over his injuries (he and Yeonjun are so alike, Taehyun thinks), the bluenette excused himself and bid his goodbye since he needs to go back to his club (though Taehyun knows that the older wanted to eat the bread that he baked.)</p><p> </p><p>Before Soobin could close the door when he was already outside, he told him that he found it weird that Beomgyu was with him the whole time and only left when he started moving in his sleep, closing the door the moment he opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>That was the reason why Taehyun was annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>He had now confirmed that Beomgyu was avoiding him and it annoys him even more when he realizes that he doesn't know what made him start avoiding him.</p><p> </p><p>'He thinks he can suck my blood and then ignore me after almost killing me? Not on my watch.'</p><p> </p><p>Determination seeps through Taehyun's veins and it pumps up his whole body as pulls his blanket over his body and turns over to the side so that he was facing away from the door.</p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes and tries not to flinch when he hears the door open.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette hears soft footsteps make its way towards his bed, making a turn and stopping in front of him. He hears rustling and he feels the sunlight from beyond the window that was striking his eyes get blocked and that lets him know that someone is blocking the sun's rays and is crouched down because of the rustling.</p><p> </p><p>He would have thought it was the nurse if not for the soft sigh that he hears from the newcomer. He feels a hand run through his bangs as if they were trying to push them away from his face before said hand is now softly running through the rest of his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu looks at the sleeping boy with a sad expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun knows about the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>He called him shameless.</p><p> </p><p>And god, he knows he is.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know how to approach or even face the boy when he is awake knowing that he just dragged Taehyun into some make out session before he passed out— making Beomgyu panic and immediately try to heal his wounds.</p><p> </p><p>God, he was so ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>He's thinking about disappearing on the face of the earth after Taehyun heals (though he doesn't know how since he still wants to see him) but he can think about that later because for now, he has to take care of the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>He'll miss seeing his face up close, touching him like this.</p><p> </p><p>"You're pretty," he whispers out of blue, gazing at the sleeping boy for a bit before sighing yet again, looking down as he runs a tired hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"If I am pretty, then why are you avoiding me when I am awake?"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu snaps his head up in shock, eyes widening to meet with Taehyun's own wide eyes. The younger looked incredibly pissed.</p><p> </p><p>He blinks once— twice before he scrambles to get up and flee but before he could make one more step away from the bed, he feels something tug on his blazer and he looks back to see Taehyun grabbing hold of his blazer.</p><p> </p><p>"L-Let go!" he stutters out.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to let go."</p><p> </p><p>"I will continue walking and I will drag you with me so let go."</p><p> </p><p>"Then drag me with you and let my wounds open."</p><p> </p><p>Despite knowing that his wounds won't open since he made sure they were all healed, he knows about his other injuries that he didn't dare touch and so he mutters out a weak 'fine' as sign of surrender. The brunette is satisfied at that and lets go of his blazer.</p><p> </p><p>The raven sits down on the floor, looking at every single thing on the room minus Taehyun. He could stand up and flee because nothing can stop him anyways but he doesn't want to anger the younger anymore knowing that he has been caught ignoring me.</p><p> </p><p>"Now," the said younger clears his throat, "Explain why you were ignoring me."</p><p> </p><p>He looks up to look at him, "I wasn't ignor—"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't lie, I know you were," the brunette levels him with a serious and icy glare that shuts him up and while vampires (much more full-bloods) hated being looked down and forced into submission because of their pride, he strangely likes it and it makes him want to choke himself with his own blazer, "Tell me."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu shakes his head, looking down on his lap again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not joking around, tell me."</p><p> </p><p>The raven shakes his head yet again. He hears rustling and at the corner of his eyes, he can see Taehyun sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>"Why wouldn't you tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>He gulps, perhaps he can be honest even just a little to please him enough to get off the hook.</p><p> </p><p>"It's embarrassing."</p><p> </p><p>"You can't tell me what it's about?"</p><p> </p><p>He nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Taehyun nods and for a moment, Beomgyu thinks he was done.</p><p> </p><p>He 'thought' he was done.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it about the kiss?"</p><p> </p><p>Judging by the way he stiffened up and the laugh that follows after, he knows he has been caught.</p><p> </p><p>"Look—"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," he cuts him off. It's better for him to apologize first and say things to clear it up just so he wouldn't have to hear Taehyun go on about how he is disgusting and shameless for kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette gives him a puzzled look, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for kissing you— I don't have any excuses because I really wan—" he stops there, "I mean, I don't even know why I even did that, I just blinked and the next thing I know— I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>He hears a soft sigh but he doesn't look up, "Beomgyu-hyung—"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I was shameless just as you said but—"</p><p> </p><p>"No, hold on," this time, it was Taehyun who cuts him off, "Shameless just like I said?"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu nods, biting his bottom lip and closed his eyes to prepare for the upcoming insults. At least he tried his best though.</p><p> </p><p>"You heard me? I thought you were asleep?"</p><p> </p><p>His throat suddenly went dry, "U-Uh... vampires don't sleep..."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why were you— you know what? Nevermind," the brunette lets out a frustrated sigh, "I didn't call you shameless, I was referring to myself."</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head, "That could not possibly be right."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on, are you going to beat yourself up for a kiss?" Taehyun snorts, "It's just a kiss, hyung. A kiss."</p><p> </p><p>"But I didn't ask for permission."</p><p> </p><p>"If you forgot, I kissed back."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu's face turns purple at that and he lets out a squeak, covering his face. Unbeknownst to him, the other party was also blushing but he couldn't see that.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but..." he tries to calm down, "That was the second time. For the first time, I could barely feel you so it was still wrong."</p><p> </p><p>He hears Taehyun let out a frustrated groan and he shrinks. It would be funny if someone had walked in on them, a full-blooded vampire being afraid of a tiny and injured human.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really avoiding me because of this stupid kiss?"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu nods, "I didn't ask for your permission. Just because you kissed back the second time doesn't mean it was okay and—"</p><p> </p><p>He stops when he feels a hand grab his chin and forces his head up, pulling him upwards that he had to reach out and grab on to the side of the bed as he was forced on his knees and the last thing he sees is Taehyun getting closer to his face before he could feel something soft and plump against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>And just as fast as Taehyun had initiated the kiss, it ended that fast too.</p><p> </p><p>The younger had pulled back with cheeks dusted in a pretty cherry color and all Beomgyu could do was stare in awe at the beauty in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"There!" Taehyun exclaimed, eyes darting everywhere but Beomgyu, "Now we are even so stop beating yourself up, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>The brunette waits for a few seconds but he doesn't hear nor get any sign of answer from Beomgyu and so he lets his eyes look at the raven in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>He gasps when he sees something flash in Beomgyu's eyes that made his skin crawl in a way that he liked. Something dangerous but he wanted it.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could even do anything, the vampire then stood up and leaned his body towards Taehyun's, hands propped up on the side of the bed to balance himself before crashing his lips on to the human's.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun gasps at the raven's sudden action but then puts a hand behind him so that he wouldn't fall back as the raven took this as a chance to slip his tongue inside him.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun's mind was in shambles, he was feeling dizzy out of a feeling that was so familiar that he couldn't explain. There was this feeling in his gut that was tightening everytime Beomgyu would move his lips, everytime Beomgyu would dominate his tongue and even if his brain was screaming for him to stop, he doesn't because he wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>He feels a hand trail up from his sides before resting on his shoulder, sliding up to his unbitten neck which made him shiver at the contact. The full-blood groaned when he felt him shiver and it led him to press his lips more against the human's, who greedily accepts it and presses his lips back harder.</p><p> </p><p>The noises that were leaving Taehyun's lips were driving Beomgyu insane. He wanted more, more, <em>more</em> and his want made him more greedy, tilting his head to kiss Taehyun deeper.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Taehyun let out a soft moan of satisfaction at his action, that was when Beomgyu lost his self-control.</p><p> </p><p>He threw himself at Taehyun, pinning the boy down on the soft bed as he brings his hands down to hold Taehyun's, pinning his hands at the side of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu wanted to listen to more of Taehyun's beautiful sounds, pulling at his lips to make him let out a whine, tilting his head ever so slightly to kiss him deeper.</p><p> </p><p>He was so selfish, he knew that, wanting Taehyun all for himself.</p><p> </p><p>But by the way Taehyun was letting out noises that the human would deem shameful, only for Beomgyu to hear them, he thinks that it's okay to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know how but he ends up finding himself on his knees on the bed, no longer leaning over Taehyun's body. He doesn't complain though since his knees were on something soft that wouldn't make it hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu pulls away from Taehyun's lips with a pop, a whine coming out of the younger's lips at the loss of contact. Instead of getting off Taehyun and running away to who knows where like what his mind has been screaming at him the whole time, he dives into the side of his neck and latches on to his skin, leaving opened mouth kisses and relishing the gasps that were spilling out of the brunette's mouth, smirking when the younger tilted his neck to the side to give more access.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire had promptly kissed on a particularly sensitive spot on the human's neck, which prompted the human to wrestle his hands away from his grip and wrap his arms around his body, tugging him down because he wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was because of the heat of the moment or maybe it was because Beomgyu was dumb.</p><p> </p><p>Because when Taehyun tugged him down, his arms turned to jelly and he fell on top of him. When he had managed to prop himself up, he accidentally grinded against the younger, which prompted the other to squeak and let out a breathy gasp at the action.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes widened, faces flushing.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun was staring at Beomgyu who was up above him, caging him in between his arms, making him feel powerless with the lack of control of the situation but he was distracted by the way Beomgyu's hair was messy all over, cheeks dusted in a purple hue, lips looking quite swollen from kissing.</p><p> </p><p>He licks his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Beomgyu was staring at the beauty beneath him, wide eyes slowly turned into half-lidded ones that had made his stomach churn. Taehyun's mouth was parted slightly as small pants had rolled out of his swollen, cherry red lips, looking far too delicious to be ignored with the human beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rings and it was enough to make them snap out of what ever haze they were in as Beomgyu threw himself back, toppling on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"I..." Taehyun starts but then closes his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>What was he supposed to say at this moment? All that he was thinking about were Beomgyu's lips on his and how he wants more of it.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't say that out loud, could he?</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu immediately fusses with his hair and tries to straighten his clothes and tie as Taehyun laid back down on his pillow, bringing the blanket up to his face due to embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>He hears hurried footsteps rush out of the room and he couldn't lie, he was quite disappointed that the older wanted to leave right away after that moment they had shared.</p><p> </p><p>"T-Taehyun-ah."</p><p> </p><p>He hears his name being called out and pulls the blanket lower so that only his eyes were seen, peeking.</p><p> </p><p>"T-Tomorrow is the last day of the club days so..."</p><p> </p><p>Ah, he remembers. Hueningkai told him about it earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to talk to you alone," the shy look on his face was easily replaced by a look that was filled with seriousness and that made Taehyun nervous, "Meet me at the rooftop."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu then went out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>And now only Taehyun was left.</p><p> </p><p>So many things had happened the entire afternoon and his brain couldn't process everything, mind still buffering and extremely confused at the situation that he is in.</p><p> </p><p>He screams once to let out all the embarrassment that was stacking up inside him before pulling the blanket above his head again and curled himself up into a ball, forcing himself to sleep so he could deal with it the next day.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun doesn't fall asleep as easily this time though, mind plagued with the way Beomgyu kissed him until he was breathless and unable to think straight but when he does, the only thing that he was thinking about was Beomgyu's lips and the tingling feeling on his lips.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hiii ^^ i'm hereee~ ^^ finally gained enough motivation to write again ^^</p><p>thank you so much for the kind words, i admit that i got really teary when i read all of your messages, i'm very blessed to have readers like you guys! i appreciate all your kind words, you guys are truly the light of my life.</p><p>don't worry, i'll be replying to every single one of your comments later ^^ for now, i have something to show yall</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. new story coming up!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it's that time again.</p><p> </p><p>the time where the book is finally ending.</p><p> </p><p>and you know what comes after that? a new story!</p><p> </p><p>i'm back in full force and by full force, i mean that i have four prompts for the next fic that i will be publishing and i will be working on the two most wanted prompts that you guys will vote on. ^^</p><p> </p><p>yes, that's right! not one, but two books! ^^</p><p> </p><p>plus, there will be an upcoming texting-narration au to aid my sanity and a new yeonbin oneshot! so that means four stories will be published.~</p><p> </p><p>the prompts are all in my ko-fi, please check them out ^^: https://ko-fi.com/post/prompts-for-the-new-fic--extras-O4O63ZE63</p><p> </p><p>the ko-fi is newly made but i will be using that site to post all my prompts and maybe a few drawings (i do digital art) if i have the time. feel free to buy me a coffee if you want but it's not needed ^^ whether you buy or not, it's alright! i still appreciate you a lot for taking the time to read my stories and for checking out my ko-fi~ ^^</p><p> </p><p>voting will end the next time i publish the final chapter for this fic.</p><p> </p><p>also, thank you for the kind and loving comments you all left on the last chapter. the days after the event had been rough but i open my ao3 account and check my inboxes to read all of your comments and honestly, it gives me strength to keep on writing and i thank all of you for that. really.</p><p> </p><p>my mother bought another puppy, a one-month old female golden retriever (she is cute but the price wasn't cute at all &lt;/3) and this time, we won't let any mistakes happy because i know that we couldn't handle losing another one. my mom named her chimmy after jimin's bt21 character and i think that's adorable.</p><p> </p><p>i'll be replying to your comments later like i usually do but for now i need some sleep ㅋㅋㅋ</p><p> </p><p>have fun in reading the stories and the prompts and i hope the prompts will interest you enough to look forward to my next fics ^^</p><p> </p><p>as always, thank you for reading my stories and the comments, kudos, and reads that you all had given.</p><p> </p><p>i appreciate all of you. ^^</p><p> </p><p>see you guys in the next update!~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. XII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm so glad you managed to come, Hyunie!" Kai was brimming with energy besides him, having eaten at least three caramel apples with two more on each of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"You said that like three or four times now, Kai," he huffs out a laugh as he reaches up to his tippy toes to ruffle the half-blood's hair, "I'm also glad since it's the last day and I didn't want to miss it."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun had asked for permission to the nurse yesterday if he could go to the last day of their club days and the nurse gave him a final check up and deemed that he was fit to not only go to the event tomorrow but he can leave the nurse's room– but he needs to eat a lot of greens and have a good amount of rest.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the nurse told him to go, he immediately dashed outside the nurse's office, startling the students that were still at school and had made his way to his dorm room where he had screamed his lungs out on his pillow.</p><p> </p><p>His mind kept repeating the kiss and how heated they were and the unholy sounds he had just let out to the point that he had to wash his face eight times whenever he would think of that situation again and he was sure that his face was sparkly clean.</p><p> </p><p>But he was still anxious why the older had told him to meet him at the rooftop the day after. He doesn't know what time, only receiving the place and the date but he can worry about that later.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, he wants to enjoy this day to the fullest.</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai was about to open his mouth and say something when they heard several girls and boys calling Taehyun's name. They whipped their heads to find a group of humans and vampires alike swarming around Taehyun, pushing the poor raven away.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened between you and Beomgyu-oppa?"</p><p> </p><p>"I heard a fight happened!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're alive? Wow!"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you break your bonds already?"</p><p> </p><p>"How are you still alive if you are in Choi's hands?"</p><p> </p><p>"Be my feeder if you're available please!"</p><p> </p><p>The brunette was suddenly feeling overwhelmed and claustrophobic because of the number of people swarming around him, tugging at his hands, hair, and clothes that it made him so uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Humans and vampires, please keep your distance!" a loud and confident voiced halted the loud mumbling of the students and they all turned to see a familiar bluenette with a pleased looking pinkette latched on to his arm.</p><p> </p><p>The students immediately dispersed and the two newcomers took their places.</p><p> </p><p>"Those idiots don't know the meaning of personal space, I'll feed them dirt," an annoyed looking Huening Kai walks towards them, glaring at the group who had went away before looking at them with a smile, "Hi, hyungs!"</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like your violent mouth had rubbed on to Hyuka," Yeonjun joked before turning towards the brunette, "You're back though it took you forever."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips, "Please, I was only knocked out for like half a day."</p><p> </p><p>"One and a half, Taehyun," the bluenette reminds him with a giggle, "Don't worry, Yeonjunnie thought that it took forever because he misses you."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! Who wouldn't miss their favorite child?"</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai looks at him with a scandalized expression on his face, "What about me then?!"</p><p> </p><p>The pinkette only rolled his eyes with a smile as an answer before taking one of the caramel apples on his hands and offering it to Soobin with hearts in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, gross!" the raven stuck out his tongue at the couple who are currently sending each other heart eyes before turning to the brunette with a pout, "Do you see this? This is what I had to endure for a day and a half!"</p><p> </p><p>"You have to get used to that since they're a thing now," he replies with a teasing grin, "Besides, it's the two of us who will suffer anyways."</p><p> </p><p>He squints his eyes at him, "Who says it's us two? You and Beomgyu-hyung are already dancing around each other!"</p><p> </p><p>A soft reddish hue appears on his cheeks before he could deny it which made the raven let out a loud laugh before twirling along the path and on to a stall that had a game of pop the balloon.</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head and walks towards Huening Kai with plans to join him since the younger had his eyes settled on one of the plushies as prizes which meant that he wouldn't be walking away from that stall until he gets his hands on the fluffy toy.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun stops and takes one last glance at the couple behind him, seeing Yeonjun give Soobin a kiss which made him regret ever looking back but he smiles nonetheless when he sees the two of the hold hands and walk to some place else while Yeonjun was still holding the caramel apple he stole from Kai earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun was about to turn back and continue on his way to Huening Kai when his eyes fell on a certain raven haired vampire and his heart suddenly started hammering on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't suppress the smile that was creeping up on to his lips when his eyes fell on the boy and he wanted to call him to maybe hang out until he realized that the raven was talking to someone.</p><p> </p><p>He froze.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu was currently laughing and talking with a girl as the said girl extended her hands with what it seemed like a small neatly wrapped gift on her fingers and the full-blood took it.</p><p> </p><p>With a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>And with a bow.</p><p> </p><p>That had made Taehyun's heart drop.</p><p> </p><p>Didn't they kiss yesterday? And the other day as well? What did that kiss mean to Beomgyu anyways? Did it feel like it was nothing?</p><p> </p><p>But then he realizes that the two of them aren't in a relationship with each other which meant that he shouldn't dwell on something small as a kiss since it might not mean anything to the full-blood at all.</p><p> </p><p>But still, that kiss felt like it was everything to Taehyun.</p><p>His mind then flashed back to when Beomgyu had told him to meet up with him at the rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>If Taehyun were to be honest, he thought that, in some way, Beomgyu would confess his love to him at the rooftop as the sun sets and they would hold hands and kiss (and he's  ashamed to even admit that he thought of that.)</p><p> </p><p>But then he looks at Beomgyu who has a handsome and genuine smile on his face and– oh my god is that a blush on his cheeks– eyes that hold so much sincerity that is not directed at him at all and so he hesitates in believing what he had first believed.</p><p> </p><p>The second thing he thought that might happen is Beomgyu bidding goodbye and telling him that he found another feeder since he grew sick of his blood already.</p><p> </p><p>And judging by the looks he was giving at the girl, he could tell that the second option was highly possible to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun tries to bury down the jealousy that he feels, reasoning that he shouldn't feel that way since they aren't lovers, much more a feeder and a feedee since they severed their bond already and they can't be called as something more than an acquaintance because none of them didn't even clarify what kind of relationship they had, not even if they are friends or not.</p><p> </p><p>And because of that, Taehyun downplays his emotions to relieving stress when Huening Kai asks him if he is alright when he saw the human buy fifteen darts and threw each one of them with force that the darts would've gone through the board.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Beomgyu is frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>One might say that he is just overreacting or that he was being delusional, but he swears that a certain Kang Taehyun has been avoiding him.</p><p> </p><p>The first time was when he saw the two youngest, Taehyun and Huening Kai (who was holding two or three plushies) playing some sort of dart game at one of the stalls and he had walked over them with an excited smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>If he had a heart, he would have felt a fluttering feeling when he saw the brunette but even though he doesn't, his chest felt light and he was happy.</p><p> </p><p>He thought that he would be jealous when he saw the two of them together but after the events that had happened yesterday (the events that had plagued the vampire's mind the whole night which had made him unable to relax), he was sure that the younger also had feelings for him.</p><p> </p><p>If not, then why did he let Beomgyu kiss him and why did he kiss back and even go as far as to tug him down which made him–</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu's face flushes at the stupid move he made, stopping on his tracks as he covers his face before screaming, startling some of the students at the area and one of those students was Huening Kai.</p><p> </p><p>The younger first looked at him weirdly but when he realized who the madman that was screaming was at 10am in the morning, he immediately brightened up and waved at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu-hyung!" the half-blood called out with an enthusiastic wave and if Beomgyu hadn't glanced at Taehyun, he wouldn't have seen the way his body stiffen after Hyuka shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu had thought that Huening Kai had just startled him and he was scolding him when he put a hand on the taller's shoulder, said something that made the half-blood give him a confused look before walking away before Beomgyu could even get to where they were.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is Taehyun going?" he asked the moment he arrived at the stall.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, he said something about going to the washroom," the taller raven shrugs before facing Beomgyu with a grin, "Since you are here, you are obligated to play pop the balloon with me and win me a Molang plushie."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu huffs with a smile before reaching up and patting Huening Kai on the head, earning a cute giggle from him and now he can understand why both Soobin and Yeonjun wanted him to be their little brother (or son since they look like they want to adopt him anytime soon).</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu buys six darts, determined to win at least one Molang plushie for Huening Kai even though the future looked so dim because in just a flash, he only has two darts left with no wins at all.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to nail it anyways so I'll just throw them both at the same time," he sighs and was preparing to throw the darts when he sees the half-blood walk up to him with a grin and lean over to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, Taehyun had said something about wanting a squirrel plushie and those guys at the back heard it," he whispers though it was a complete lie, his grin widening when he feels the full-blood freeze, "They planned on winning it for him when he comes back to impress Hyunie."</p><p> </p><p>He promptly blacks out after that and when his vision came back, Huening Kai was hugging him and thanking him for winning him a Molang plushie and a squirrel plushie.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, he threw the darts when he had blacked out and used his vampire powers to somehow manipulate the darts into hitting the balloons without alarming the host which made him win the plushies.</p><p> </p><p>He cheated but at least the half-blood that was clinging to him is very.</p><p> </p><p>The host then handed over the Molang plushie and the small squirrel plushie and he reached out to receive it.</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai saw a small box that was held in between the shorter raven's thumb and pointing finger which had piqued his interest.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, what's that?" he asked and when the older turned around to give him a confused look, he pointed at the box in between his thumb and finger and the confused look on his face disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, this?" he gives the Molang plushie to the maknae while clinging on to the squirrel plushie before holding the box in his fingers after a few hand maneuvers, "This is a gift."</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai lifts an eyebrow, eyeing him suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"From who?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your question should be 'to who,' not 'from who'," he rolls his eyes in a playful manner, "And you already know who this is for anyways because of that sparkle in your eyes."</p><p> </p><p>The other giggles at him, "Well, aren't you going to give it to him and explain?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Explain what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Explain why you were all smiles with a girl a few minutes ago," he crosses his arms and leans back with a sassy expression on his face. Huening Kai might be younger than him but with his height and build, it looked like an older brother was scolding his younger brother, "I could feel that Taehyun is upset."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't worry. I'm not up to anything fishy," he raises a hand up in defense before bringing it down, "I bought this ring from her parents' jewelry shop and she saw me there so she wanted to interrogate me about it."</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai's eyes sparkled with interest, a teasing smirk playing on his lips, "So it's a ring, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>The full-blood's eyes widened in realization that he had just exposed himself and turned bright purple which caused the taller raven to laugh at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, you just exposed yourself just now!" Huening Kai barely stifled his laughs but at least it was enough for him to keep on taking, "Are you going to ask for his hand in marriage? Hyung, you're insane!"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu splutters at the younger's very advanced thoughts, "No, idiot! It's just a gift!"</p><p> </p><p>"I want to... make things official, okay? But I'm very inexperienced in these kinds of stuff so I don't know how to ask him out," he confesses, cheeks turning a deeper shade of purple this time, "I-I know that he likes me! But this makes me nervous, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"So I thought of giving him something that could resemble something akin to promise so I'm going to give this gift to him," Then he looks at the small box on his hand again and he softens, smiling at the box, "A gift that I hope will mean a lot..."</p><p> </p><p>"A gift that would what?"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu whirled around to find Taehyun looking at him with a very unimpressed look on his face and for some reason, he feels like he was the reason for the sour look on his face. He hides his hand that was holding tne ring behind his back and he grew nervous when he saw Taehyun lift an eyebrow at him, signalling that he knows what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>He could probably guess why with the help of the half-blood behind him earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're back!" Huening Kai grinned and showed off his Molang plushie, "Beomgyu-hyung won this for me, isn't he cool? Unlike a certain friend who chose to get chocolates as prizes."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm starving, Kai. I don't want to eat stuffing," he rolls his eyes playfully at the raven who stuck his tongue out to him, "Speaking of starving, I found a stall that caters for both humans and vampires for food. Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai's eyes brightened up at the sound of 'food', "Great, let's go! Beomgyu-hyung, you should–"</p><p> </p><p>"I said, let's go," Taehyun abruptly cuts off Huening Kai who just looks at him with a confused expression on his face before looking back at Beomgyu, eyes widening when he remembered why the brunette was acting like that.</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood throws the full-blood a grin before shrugging and going ahead, saying that he knows where this particular stall is before he went out of their sight (though it was obvious that he doesn't even have the slightest clue where that stall was).</p><p> </p><p>The two stood there in complete silence and for some reason, Beomgyu couldn't bring himself to move.</p><p> </p><p>'Come on, Choi Beomgyu! You spent the days that Taehyun was passed out being a better person, you smile at people more and you stopped being an ass. Show him that you changed,' his mind supplies and he sucks in a breath just to calm his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun I– wait, nonono! Wait!" he calls out when the younger had spun around his heel and was planning on walking away.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" the younger says with an icy tone as he glanced over his shoulder and Beomgyu gulps, the words that he had rehearsed that night disappearing.</p><p> </p><p>"I– uh... I cha– well..." he starts but it doesn't go smoothly judging by the way that Taehyun was looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, if you have something to say, save it when you can actually speak coherently," the human lets out a tired sigh and was about to leave when Beomgyu reached out to hold his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them flinched at the sudden contact, both surprised. Taehyun hesitatingly turned around and it took every ounce of courage for Beomgyu to extend his hand that was holding the squirrel plushie.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun looked at the plushie, then at Beomgyu, looking confused and even more confused when the latter's face flushed.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a squirrel..." Beomgyu manages to let out.</p><p> </p><p>"I can see that," Taehyun blinks.</p><p> </p><p>"And I changed so..." he continues and closes his eyes as he internally berates himself for saying the wrong thing but as if there was a miracle, he managed to stop before he could finish it and say something else, "I mean– just– just take it!"</p><p> </p><p>He shoves the squirrel plushie towards the boy and he speeds away from Taehyun, internally screaming at himself for being so dumb.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette's eyes follow Beomgyu's vanishing form and redirected his gaze to the plushie when the full-blood had now disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>His heart warms up and he smiles lightly at the boy's gift before his mind goes back to the part where he saw Beomgyu talking with a girl that had gave him a small box and that he was obviously hiding it, being suspicious and all.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun sighs and walks away, trying to find wherever Huening Kai was.</p><p> </p><p>And when he sees the girl that Beomgyu was talking to earlier, he totally didn't have the urge to throw the plushie hard enough that it might replace her head.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Hyun, you can't avoid Beomgyu-hyung forever," Huening Kai says with a pout, tugging his friend's sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch me," he says with a serious gaze before turning around which made the younger grip his wrist and pull him back. The pout on his face could mask how strong the younger was.</p><p> </p><p>"Kai," Taehyun sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"No, don't you 'Kai' me, Hyun," he frowns, lifting a finger up and pushing the brunette's chest with it in every beat of his words, "You've been acting strange for the past few hours and one thing I observed is that you always excuse yourself to go to the bathroom when Beomgyu comes to talk to us."</p><p> </p><p>"I only did it once."</p><p> </p><p>"The fifth time had been eight minutes ago!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay fine, yeah," he rolls his eyes, glancing at the squirrel plushie that was in the younger's grasps (he found it cute and so Taehyun gave it to him) that was currently squished by the Molang plushie, "I'm avoiding him, so what?"</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai feels sadness radiating from Taehyun because of the imprint and he feels a tiny bit of jealousy and frustration mixed inside of him and he softens, Taehyun must have been really affected by the misunderstanding that he had seen in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun, you know that you can tell me anything," he shifts all his plushies to the other hand to rest his hand on the human's arm, "I know how you feel because of the imprint thing so please don't lie."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun could only sigh because even if he has the ability to twist the situation and lie so that he can get away from Huening Kai without any suspicions, he doesn't want him to worry about him at all knowing that he had imprinted on to the half-blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Kai, I don't want to be lead in circles and that's what Beomgyu is doing to me right now."</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood's eyes widened in surprise, "What? What do you mean by that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I know that I haven't told you nor Soobin-hyung yet but please stay calm when you hear this," he puts both his hands on the vampire's shoulders, who only stiffened and nodded in fear.</p><p> </p><p>"So me and Beomgyu kissed yesterday."</p><p> </p><p>The fear in Huening Kai's eyes subsided and it was filled with relief before he burst into laughter, "Oh my god it's just a kiss, Taehyun! Why did you think that I would overreact over something so cute?"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun looked at him dead in the eyes, "We made out."</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai blinked, "Well–"</p><p> </p><p>"On the bed."</p><p> </p><p>"I–"</p><p> </p><p>"Just the two of us."</p><p> </p><p>"But it–"</p><p> </p><p>"In the clinic."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay I–"</p><p> </p><p>"And I even let out sou–"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay! Geez, I don't want to hear anymore disgusting details!" Huening Kai gives him a mortified look and the human reciprocates it with a look that says "told you so".</p><p> </p><p>He composes himself and clears his throat out before speaking, "Okay anyways, what's so bad with making out?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's bad because after those stuff happened, he had the gall to tell me that we should meet at the rooftop without even telling me the time and give smiling faces to a girl that had just given him a gift that looked like a ring?!" he said it all in one breath that scared the half-blood.</p><p> </p><p>"You're assuming things!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not!" he counters, "He probably told me to meet him in the rooftop anyways so that he can rub it in my face that he found another feeder and just push my away."</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai tilts his head to the side in both confusion and in interest, "Why are you upset at that? I know that I tease you about liking Beomgyu-hyung, but is that really true? Because the Taehyun I know hates being a feeder until... well, he came around."</p><p> </p><p>"That's the point, Hyuka! The only vampire that I ever wanted to be with just sees me as a tasty beverage for him to drink everyday," he sighs and crosses his arms, frowning at the ground, "I'm already a fool for falling for him but I'd be an even bigger fool if I deny my feelings that are painfully obvious now."</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai can only give him a pitiful look. This is the first time that his best friend has ever fallen for a vampire (minus him) so deep that it pains him when he sees him be so down like this.</p><p> </p><p>He already knows how Beomgyu feels about him and he should be frustrated and should be yelling at Taehyun about his feelings being reciprocated but as much as he wants to, he wants the two hopeless idiots to go to each other in their own flow and he knows that even if he tells Taehyun about it, the stubborn male won't listen to him.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun suddenly snapped his head up with pure determination flaring in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"That's it," he said with finality.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what's 'it'?" Huening Kai asks worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to the rooftop right now and I'll prove to you that he doesn't care at all and I bet that he won't even be there," he declares, "And– and–"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll prove to you that he's just some other vampire who just preys on my mariachi blood," at this point, Taehyun's voice breaks and the raven could see the slightly older boy hold himself together so that he wouldn't cry, "I'll prove to you that I was just some other fool in love– god, and it was a vampire too."</p><p> </p><p>He fans Taehyun with both of his hands as an act to calm him down, "Please calm down, Hyun! Beomgyu-hyung cares–"</p><p> </p><p>"You can't prove that," he cuts him off, lips pursed thin, "But I can prove mine."</p><p> </p><p>"And what will you do if you managed to prove it?" he asks him, seriousness painted on his face, "Are you going to celebrate? Because it's meaningless if you prove it to be correct– you're going to hurt your own feelings, Taehyun!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's why I'm doing this!" he yells and the two of them flinched before they looked around their surroundings, sighing in relief when the other students were too busy in doing their own thing to even notice the two of them fighting in plain sight.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun sighs before looking back at Huening Kai, who looks back at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm doing this for my own good, Hueningie," he continues albeit more softly this time, "If I don't get answers, then I'll hurt myself even more if I keep stringing along with him. So it's better to be doused with the ice cold waters of reality and be hurt for just one day than be led on and feel hurt and uncertain everyday."</p><p> </p><p>"And if I managed to prove it," he sees the broken look on the brunette's face who immediately replaces it with a forced smile, "Then I'll just stay away from him, pretend we didn't meet each other and just... start my everyday life normally like those days where I never met him."</p><p> </p><p>He gives the half-blood a pleading look, "You get me, right?"</p><p> </p><p>The raven wanted to scream and tell him that he won't ever feel that way because Beomgyu will never let him feel that way ever but at this moment, he just needs to sympathize with Taehyun and be there for him.</p><p> </p><p>Because the last thing he needs is Taehyun feeling hurt because of him and he knows that he was so close in making the brunette feel that way because of their bond coursing through his veins.</p><p> </p><p>And so, he walks towards Taehyun and gives him a hug to which the other reciprocates with a pat on the back.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," he says after pulling away, "But if you go now, you're going to miss the closing concert from the music club. The club days event is ending, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun just shrugs with a smile, "Guess I'll see it next year."</p><p> </p><p>He bids goodbye to Huening Kai before he turns around and walks away.</p><p> </p><p>"Idiot," he mutters under his breath once he sees the brunette disappear and he heads over to the stage area in their covered court since he already heard the sound of the electric guitar and drums from far away.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu hasn't been on his sight lately so he figures that the older raven was already at the rooftop and he smiles, thinking that the two would just finally get their feelings together.</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder how Beomgyu-hyung would give him the ring though?" he muses, almost laughing at the thought of Beomgyu kneeling on the ground with one knee and showing him the ring because Taehyun would absolutely lose his mind over it.</p><p> </p><p>He takes small and peaceful steps towards the covered court, humming along the instrumental of the song as he waits for the singer to sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The things I'm about to,</em><br/>
<em>Tell you aren't so you,</em><br/>
<em>Change what's already on your mind,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai freezes.</p><p> </p><p>Did he hear correctly whose voice it belonged to?</p><p> </p><p>He hastens his steps, feeling unsure but yet so sure.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not him, right? It's not him," he murmurs to himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's just that I keep,</em><br/>
<em>Thinking about all the melodies,</em><br/>
<em>You made asleep at night,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He hastens his pace.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun could be at the rooftop any moment now– he's sure.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Taehyun doesn't have vampire abilities to enable him to run at light speed, he knows that the brunette has an unreal stamina and could probably run his way to the top.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Every time I got out of bed to,</em><br/>
<em>Start my day that's when I would hear you,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"That's Beomgyu-oppa singing right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, it's really him!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's the first time he has ever participated performing for anything with his club."</p><p> </p><p>"He should participate in performing with his club often! I love his voice plus his good looks are a bonus!"</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai runs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And with a tired yawn,</em><br/>
<em>You'd tell me that you loved me, I'll be fine,</em><br/>
<em>And that's what got me through the day alright,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai finally arrives at the covered court and he gasps at the sight in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>At the stage, was the music club performing for over hundreds of students that were squishing each other in the covered court and at the center, was the one and only Choi Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>He was playing the guitar and singing at the same time, eyes closed as he sways to the beat, looking so beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai's jaw dropped at the sight but he shakes his head, now is not the time to be ogling at his best friend's soon-to-be-boyfriend!</p><p> </p><p>And so, with courage, he pushes himself into the sea of people and squeezes his way through the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beautiful,</em><br/>
<em>Just the way that you would look at me,</em><br/>
<em>Was so much I'd never want to leave,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai moves left and right, excusing himself and apologizing to those who he hit and cut spots while ignoring glares and angry words thrown at him ay the same time.</p><p> </p><p>After wrestling his way through the sea of people, he finds himself at the very front and he inhales.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I, I,</em><br/>
<em>Keep trying to forget but you were–</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Choi Beomgyu!" he screams and the people around him gasp, shocked at the guts of a half-blood halting the closing performance and for calling <em>the</em> Choi Beomgyu in a disrespectful way.</p><p> </p><p>However, instead of lashing out or hissing or even glaring at the half-blood like what the other people were expecting, the full-blood opens his eyes and stops playing the guitar (as well as the rest of the group with their instruments) and gives Huening Kai a confused expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Kang Taehyun is not going to wait for you up there, you know?!" he screams and Beomgyu's eyes widen and the half-blood internally celebrates that the full-blood's expression meant that be understood what he meant by that unlike the confused and annoyed faces of the audience.</p><p> </p><p>"He told you?" he whispers into the microphone and that had made the audience even more confused since the raven had acknowledged the other's words.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu looks down and sees his mark glow slightly before fading slowly and the only thing that was running through his mind is that Taehyun doesn't like him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He panics and grabs the microphone stand before immediately hopping down from the stage and stopping in front of Huening Kai.</p><p> </p><p>"You play the guitar and sing too, right?" he asks and without even waiting for a reply, he shoves both objects towards Huening Kai, "Actually, I don't care but I'm counting on you!"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu then rushes off, feet padding away from the covered court and Huening Kai could only huff in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do I always get to do the tiring things?" he mumbles under his breath as he heads up towards the stage, ignoring the judgment and impatient stares of people and he understands them since he just crashed into the closing performance.</p><p> </p><p>He stands in front of the crowd and he could feel his nervousness getting the best of him.</p><p> </p><p>But before he could even think of stepping down and embarrassing himself, he sees a particular bluenette and pinkette in the middle of the crowd, smiling brightly at him and giving him thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai smiles back at them, gaining the courage to hold on to the microphone.</p><p> </p><p>'Those idiots better treat me well."</p><p> </p><p>He lets out a breath, the air hitting the mic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beautiful,</em><br/>
<em>Just the way the way that you were calling my name...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the music club members looked at each other before nodding and immediately, the covered court was filled with cheers and music.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm almost there," Taehyun says to nobody in particular, reaching the last step of stairs before reaching the door that leads to the rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>He tried lagging behind a few times, just to stall even a few seconds just for the reason that maybe, just maybe, he might see Beomgyu on the way here.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun hears the faraway music of the covered court stop. Has it already been this long that the closing concert ended?</p><p> </p><p>He feels like an idiot, doing stupid things that he has never done before because of his newly-found feelings for the full-blood who doesn't care about him.</p><p> </p><p>But a bigger part of him says that what if Beomgyu was already at the rooftop and was waiting for him already? What if he was the one who was late?</p><p> </p><p>He straightens his back and marches towards the closed doors leading to the rooftop and puts his hand on the handle and expects it to be locked when he turns it.</p><p> </p><p>He turns it.</p><p> </p><p>It clicks.</p><p> </p><p>His heart soars.</p><p> </p><p>He pushes the door open but finds no one in his point of view.</p><p> </p><p>With a hopeful heart, he trudges into the rooftop and looks everywhere, trying to find a specific pale raven haired vampire that he both wants to sock in the face at and that he wants to crush his lips up against.</p><p> </p><p>But he found no one.</p><p> </p><p>"Hah..." he chokes out as he walks towards the railing in defeat, "What did I even expect? I was just nothing but a drink to him."</p><p> </p><p>He fights back at the tears that were threatening to fall and grips the railing tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you shouldn't cry, Taehyun," he scolds himself because he knows that there is no one to do it to him, "You're stronger than this, idiot. Don't cry."</p><p> </p><p>Before he could even lift his head up to look at the view in front of him, he hears loud footsteps behind him and his heart thunders against his chest that it hurts him if he would find out that it was somebody else.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't have to hurt anymore because the voice that he has been dying to hear assurances of the whole day is carried by the wind towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun-ah!"</p><p> </p><p>That same thick Daegu-accented voice calls him and he couldn't even bring himself to stop looking back so quickly that could make him look so desperate.</p><p> </p><p>But he doesn't mind if he looks desperate at all because his eyes settled on a slightly disheveled Beomgyu that was currently panting at the entrance to the rooftop with one of his hands holding the same gift that he had seen earlier and his heart merely drops a few levels because of that.</p><p> </p><p>But even so, the raven looked so beautiful under the setting sun's rays, which made him look so unreal. The music at the far distance suddenly continued and Taehyun could feel it in every fiber of his being that this was such a cliché thing to happen to him.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he doesn't mind it at all.</p><p> </p><p>In Beomgyu's part, he sees a very fragile looking Taehyun staring right back at him with unsure teary eyes that widened and showed surprise when he saw him and he couldn't help but think that it was all because of him.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't plan to make Taehyun wait any longer.</p><p> </p><p>And so, he runs towards Taehyun despite the average distance between the two of them. He was so focused on looking at the beautiful boy in front of him that he didn't notice looking at the small hole on the ground just a few meters away from the boy.</p><p> </p><p>His foot lands on the small hole and he trips, sending him to the ground which had also sent the box on his hand flying out of his grasps.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, no, no, no! Wait!" he calls out for the box that landed at the edge of the rooftop as he scrambles to get up, reaching forward to grab the skidding box only to miss it just a few seconds before it skids pass the edge of the rooftop and into the empty air.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" he stands up, looking over the railing to find the box falling down.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun grew confused when the boy had plastered a serious look on his face before standing up and pushing himself up the railing which immediately made him blink his tears away and pull the vampire away from the railing before he could jump off the railing, sending the two of them down to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" he scolds as he pushes himself off the ground, glaring at the vampire who was looking at the railing with a hopeless look on his eyes, "I know you have regeneration but that won't even save you when you splat on the ground!"</p><p> </p><p>He stands up, fists clenched besides him, feeling the frustration that he had bottled up inside burst, "Is that box really that important for you to try and throw away your life like that?"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun looks at the raven only to find out that he wasnt looking at the railing anymore but at his wrist that once had the mark there. He looks down and checks his wrist only to find it fading away which made him grow confused.</p><p> </p><p>He sees the raven wordlessly stand up and for a moment, he thinks that he had pissed him off and so he backs away, letting his back hit the railing with a soft clink.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu stops a few meters in front of him, faces so close that he could feel the younger's breath fan his lips which made him feel slightly excited, staring at the younger's panicking eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun, however, can't seem to look at the vampire straight in the eyes and so he opt to stare at his shoes.</p><p> </p><p>'This is awkward, this is really awkward!' his mind oh-so helpfully supplies which doesn't help calm his nerves down.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to ask for your permission," he hears the raven say which made him look up and his heart soared to his throat when he sees the smirk on the vampire's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he feels something peck his lips and the next thing he knows is that the vampire was already grinning at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for catching you off-guard."</p><p> </p><p>"What are– ah!" he yelps when the vampire dove in towards his neck and he braces himself for when the aphrodisiac effect hits.</p><p> </p><p>But miraculously, it didn't hit him.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun doesn't know if it was because it was quite a while since he had been bit by a vampire or if it was because of the trauma he had suffered back at the abandoned classrooms.</p><p> </p><p>He feels both his wrist and chest getting warmer and for some reason, he feels something telling him to succumb and so, he wraps his arms around Beomgyu and he feels a wave of comfort and relief hit him.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't feel the older suck his blood and so when the vampire pulled away, he only gives him a puzzled look.</p><p> </p><p>"You... bit me?" is what Taehyun could only let out.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu gently held Taehyun's wrist with his right hand and lifted it up for both of them to see and they saw two different symbols appear on their wrists: a sun for Beomgyu and a moon for Taehyun. Both symbols glowed a bright orange before the glow faded away, the symbols both staying there.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what..." Taehyun breathes out, "Did you... mark me... permanently?"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu grins shyly at him, "That wasn't my plan in the first place though... the ring—"</p><p> </p><p>"That was in the box that was given to you by that girl," Taehyun cuts off, obviously upset. Beomgyu was a bit caught off-guard when the younger had made it known that he knew about it but then realized why he was upset.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu giggled at that and that had made Taehyun even more upset and so he cups the brunette's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"I bought a ring from her parents' shop and she was curious about the ring, that's all," he explains and tries to stop himself from sneaking in another peck when the younger's frown deepened, "I bought it because I planned on giving it to you."</p><p> </p><p>The younger's frown dissipates and he tilts his head in confusion, "Huh? Don't tell me that you were going to propose to me."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not it! Oh my god, both you and Hyuka think the same!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hyuka knows about this?" he furrows his brows and Beomgyu panicked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes— well, no— I mean yes and no but—" he scratches both sides of his head in frustration, "Agh, just think about it as he found out accidentally but no, I wasn't going to propose to you..."</p><p> </p><p>He bites his bottom lip and he looks at the ground shyly, twiddling with his thumbs, "I wanted to give you something equal to a promise, a promise that I can change and do better only for you and it was more on the fact that people can see it and they'll stay away from you."</p><p> </p><p>"But you saw what happened so I uh," he grins sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "I was confident that you liked me back so I went ahead and bit you... I hope you don't mind."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun snorts, "You said that you won't even ask for permission anyways, what if I didn't like you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then you're just going to be stuck with me for eternity and besides," he lifts his arm up to show the pretty sun symbol on his wrist, "Before this, we had a mark that had suddenly appeared after I broke our bond. I looked it up and it had something to do with our feelings being mutual and not wanting to break out of the bond so it forced us to bond back."</p><p> </p><p>"I got so excited that I wanted to surprise you thrice, that's why I told you to go to the rooftop," he finishes, putting his arm down.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't even say the time, how was I supposed to know when to go to the rooftop?" he deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought that you would go to the covered court and watch the closing performance, I was going to perform on stage for the first time, you know?! I was going to sing for you and you would look at me and fall in love and I'll bring you up the stage or something!" Beomgyu whines and Taehyun felt endeared by the vampire's plan because he didn't expect the older to prepare this kind of thing at all, "And after that, I would bring you over to the rooftop and we could confess and be happy but you headed up here earlier!"</p><p> </p><p>"How could I not when I was so conflicted if you ever liked me or if you were just playing with me," he responded, "I thought yesterday meant nothing... because I saw you talking with that girl that you said was looking at the ring and I saw the two of you just in time when she handed it back and you were smiling– God, hyung."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu widens at the unreal accusation, "What? I wouldn't have engaged in a hot make out session with you at the nurse's office if I didn't like you!"</p><p> </p><p>The brunette turned bright red and lightly smacked him in the shoulder which elicited in a small "ow" and a pout.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't say that out loud!" he hisses in embarrassment, still red.</p><p> </p><p>"Why? We're still going to do it in the future anyways," he grins and dodges an upcoming hit that looked like it was really going to hurt, "I mean, if that's what the stories I've read in the Internet say what will happen in relationships..."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun's eyes crinkled in mirth, "You read love stories?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not really! I just read a few of them so that I'll get an idea on how to surprise you and I got three surprises for you!"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun craned his head left and right, trying to find out anything that was supposed to be a surprise but looked back at Beomgyu when he found none.</p><p> </p><p>"You only gave me two surprises though?"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu grins before kneeling on one knee and Taehyun panics before kicking him his only leg that was propped up.</p><p>"Ow, that h–"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't do that!" Taehyun squeaks, cheeks turning red, "I'm not ready for that!"</p><p> </p><p>The raven just laughs and stands up, gently holding both of Taehyun's hands and sliding his fingers through the gaps in between the human's, looking at him with so much love that made the brunette look away, far too shy.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun-ah," he starts and Taehyun doesn't move and so he calls him again, telling him to look at him but the younger just shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you to see my face right now," he speaks meekly, far too different from the Taehyun he knows, "Please continue."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then," he clears his throat, running his thumbs over the boy's hands as if to keep him calm.</p><p> </p><p>"The first time we met, it was absolutely the worst thing that could have ever happened to you but the best thing that ever happened to me because, you already know the context... me forcing you to be my feeder when I found out that you had marechi blood."</p><p> </p><p>"I remember," the younger huffs out in annoyance but a smile quickly follows right after that.</p><p> </p><p>"I looked at you like you were some kind of extravagant meal and that was how I treated you, like a walking blood bag and I admit it, you intrigued me because you didn't like me unlike my past feeders."</p><p> </p><p>"It was because you were a stuck-up swine, who wouldn't dislike you?" Taehyun rolls his eyes, "You keep thinking highly of yourself, of course I didn't like you... plus you are a vampire so..."</p><p> </p><p>"I get that you are vampirephobic, don't worry," Beomgyu giggles and lifts the brunette's chin up, "But because of you, I did my best to change and even though I looked like an idiot trying to gain your attention, it was all worth it in the end."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun opens his mouth to speak but then pauses once those words sunk in, blinking at Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on," he lifts a hand up as if he wanted a time out, "You wanted my attention?"</p><p> </p><p>"Duh! Wasn't I obvious?" he scoffs, crossing his arms and turning his head away, "I tried to wink at you, playfully annoy you and even bought you a whole cheesecake and you always think that I'm annoying!"</p><p> </p><p>"How was I supposed to know if you were just playing with me or being serious? It's not like I haven't heard of your reputation," he frowns and the vampire couldn't help but get a bit disheartened at that because it's true, he's the sole reason why the younger distrusts him that much because he, himself, was the one who shaped his reputation.</p><p> </p><p>"Plus, you know that I liked Huening Kai," Beomgyu holds in his breath at that, "Liked. I liked him."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu lets out a breath of relief (though he doesn't know why, he doesn't need to breathe) at that, "Liked? I thought the two of you were together?"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun's eyes widened and he shakes his head, "No, he rejected me— more like made me realize my feelings."</p><p> </p><p>"Your feelings?" he tilted his head in confusion, "What feelings?"</p><p> </p><p>"My feelings for you," Taehyun mumbled under his breath, he did it so quietly that he was sure that the older couldn't hear him but as a pure-blooded vampire, his hearing is greater than an average human's.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, what did you say?" he asks and he couldn't hide the smile that was tugging on both sides of his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette was about to respond but when he saw the boy smiling in front of him, he hit his chest in embarrassment, prompting laughter out of the vampire.</p><p> </p><p>"You already heard me! Stop acting like you didn't!" he whines and the vampire cooed.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, Taehyun-ah," he whispers, inching closer to the younger as he wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer, "What do you feel about me?"</p><p> </p><p>The brunette's face turned red and Beomgyu couldn't help but find him so beautiful. A rush of blood to the cheeks but all that was running through his mind right now is how pretty and kissable his cheeks look right now.</p><p> </p><p>The flustered expression of the younger had then suddenly shifted into a look of annoyance before he straightened his back and poked on the older's chest in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, I find you very annoying and I find you to be a very selfish person," he hisses and all Beomgyu could do was retract his hand that was around his waist and stare at him in shock, "I find your personality to be very overbearing– a stuck-up asshole, an arrogant brat who doesn't know how to value the life and feelings of humans."</p><p> </p><p>And when Beomgyu could feel like he was choked up with tears, Taehyun bit the bottom of his lip and looked away shyly.</p><p> </p><p>"However..."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu listens.</p><p> </p><p>"You suddenly changed and you got softer– I guess," he steals a glance at the older before looking away again, "And the way you changed how you treated me made feel something for you even though I kept denying it. How funny when it was Hyuka who made me realize my feelings for you– well, a bit since I was still in denial."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu's eyes widened, "Hyuka did?"</p><p> </p><p>The blond nodded, now looking at him in the eyes, "He rejected me, you know? But I didn't confess to him like with flowers or something, I confessed because he was teasing me about you and so I did it because I didn't want to admit it. He rejected me but he made me realize my feelings for you and I'm grateful for that– plus, he kept hugging me while I was panicking even if we were kneeling on the floor."</p><p> </p><p>The raven paused and he remembered that time when he saw the two of them hugging on the ground on the ground and he mistook it for something else.</p><p> </p><p>Now that he knew what that was all about, he felt so stupid.</p><p> </p><p>"I really thought that you were just a cruel vampire but once you let your arrogant and narcissistic persona fade away, I thought you were really handsome," he says and the vampire pouts.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm already handsome," he whines and the other laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't find you handsome because of your attitude but when you changed, I found you charming and really handsome," his eyes soften when he looks at Beomgyu, "I just got attracted to you all of a sudden that I didn't even know the reason why. Perhaps the time when I saw how genuine and caring you can be even though you didn't want to be obvious with it, you already caught my heart."</p><p> </p><p>He looks away, "Though I don't know why you liked me anyways."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu lets out a breath before cupping the younger's cheek and making him turn towards him, eye-to-eye.</p><p> </p><p>"I realized I never got to finish what I said," he starts with a bright grin, "I fell for you because you were headstrong and you weren't the type to just go with the flow if someone has a hold on you– you were the type to rebel and I like people like that, ones that rebel and show fight."</p><p> </p><p>"You teeter over the line of life and death that sometimes I would feel scared when you threaten me because I know what I can do when I lose control but I'm even more scared at the things that I might do to you," he confesses and Taehyun's cheeks turn red.</p><p> </p><p>"You never give up, you set your priorities straight, you're charming, handsome, smart and very savage with your replies too and you can never seem to hold your tongue back," he giggles, squishing his cheeks, "Other people might dislike you for that but that's why I'm here, I like you for that."</p><p> </p><p>"And I love the way that you are very genuine with your words and about love too. You are never afraid to speak your mind about it and even if you think love is scary, you still take the risk and I admire you for that."</p><p> </p><p>"You are everything that I wanted to be," he says with such genuineness that it makes Taehyun shy, "And now, you're my everything."</p><p> </p><p>"I know that you're still iffy about vampires but if it's okay, please open your heart for only me," Taehyun's eyes zero in to his lips before looking back into his eyes and judging by the soft giggle that the vampire let out, he was caught, "Promise it won't get broken so just put your heart in my hands.:</p><p> </p><p>"Kang Taehyun," he lets go of his cheeks and holds both of his hands gently, raising them up to meet his lips, giving them a soft kiss before looking back at the red-faced boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you let this vampire hold you till forever ends?"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun stutters and looks away, "W-what is with those cheesy words, I don't understand you."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm asking you to be my boyfriend," Beomgyu rolls his eyes with a small smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"As if I would agree– hmph!" he was abruptly cut off by a soft pair of lips pressing up against his and hands around his waist. He wraps both of his arms in return around the raven's neck as he was being pushed back by the said raven, his back hitting the railing.</p><p> </p><p>But they didn't care and continued, tilting their heads to deepen the kiss and Taehyun could hear fireworks exploding in the background– he doesn't know if it was from the club days event or if it was from this moment that he was having with him but even so, the fireworks describe this moment perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them parted after a while and looked at each other in the eyes, panting. Beomgyu's lips quirk up in a smile before burying his face on the crook of the blond's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what?" Taehyun giggles, "It won't be bad being your boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>He hears the older laugh against his neck and he smiles, happy to be hugging the vampire. He was about to say something when he feels teeth rub around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun immediately pushes him off him to which the boy just gives him a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>"Bite me," he glares, "I dare you."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu was about to say something but when he saw the playfulness glinting in the other's eyes, he smirked and stepped closer, his hands on the railing beside Taehyun's body, caging the smirking blond's body in between his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"As you wish," he breathes out and the two of them surged forward, lips brushing against each other and—</p><p> </p><p>"There you guys are— oh," Taehyun immediately pushed Beomgyu off him almost roughly which made the poor vampire land on his bum. Beomgyu turned around and his cheeks darkened in embarrassment when he saw three pairs of eyes staring at them: one pair horrified, the other traumatized, and the other holding a teasing light in it.</p><p> </p><p>"Just wanted to let you know that Soobin-hyung is treating us tonight since he was so proud of Hyuka singing," Yeonjun grins at the two flustered individuals before grabbing the other two horrified individuals and dragging them out, "Meet us at the gates, have fun sucking  faces!"</p><p> </p><p>And then, they left.</p><p> </p><p>The two stayed silent for a while before they slowly turned their heads towards each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, at least I wasn't sucking your blood," Beomgyu gets flicked on the forehead before he gets helped up by Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, it's not like you will stop anyways since I'm yours," he rolls his eyes playfully and gets kissed on the cheek by the vampire, making him splutter, "And why are you turning into some kind of kiss monster?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I can kiss you and I want to kiss you," he answers smoothly before catching Taehyun's hand and interlocking it with his, he shyly looks at him through his bangs, "Is this okay?"</p><p> </p><p>The brunette just giggles and tugs him forward, "You kissed me and now you're asking me if holding my hand is okay? Really, hyung?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want to try being a good vampire for you, I want to be someone worth of your love," he replies, eyes holding a flash of sincerity in them, "And I actually read a lot about consent so... well, I already broke it but I'm trying and you just look—"</p><p> </p><p>This time, it was him who got kissed on the lips even for just a brief moment, rendering him shy and speechless which made Taehyun puff his chest up with pride at making the full-blood shy, "You're so cute, hyung. Let's go?"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu beams at him and if one were to look at him, they could see stars in his eyes, "Yeah, let's go!"</p><p> </p><p>And so, the two went down to meet with the trio waiting for them. The two of them got claps and teasing cheers from the three which made Taehyun get embarrassed while Beomgyu shamelessly grins and raises the brunette's hand that he was holding up high like it was some kind of award.</p><p> </p><p>The five of them went on their way with Soobin leading the way, Yeonjun and Huening Kai behind him and teasing the royal blood while Taehyun and Beomgyu watch behind them, hands held tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun knows that even if he likes Beomgyu, it wouldn't be easy since he still feels very iffy about vampires but when he looks at the smiling vampire beside him with his hand held tightly, thumb rubbing over his knuckles, he thinks that it's okay to be succumbing to the temptation named Choi Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>As for Beomgyu, he has a lot to change but he's on the right path, especially if he has someone as headstrong and confident as Taehyun to guide him. It would take a while but it certainly isn't impossible.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu turned his head and catches Taehyun's eyes on him. Instead of shyly looking away, the two share a silent giggle before looking in front since they were now the targets of the two people in front of them's teasings.</p><p> </p><p>The sun and moon markings on their wrists briefly glowed and it was a sign that everything will be alright.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Taehyun."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yes?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Remember that time where you literally hated me?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"That was years ago, hyung. You keep bringing that up."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"That's because if you didn't hate me, would we still end up together?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I don't know, maybe? If it wasn't for you being so unlikeable, I wouldn't have hated you and we wouldn't have ended up together."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So mean! But look at you, saying that you hate vampires and then turning into one in the end."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"......."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It was you who turned me anyways."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I didn't want to lose you and I felt what Soobin-hyung had felt when Yeonjun-hyung got into an accident."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're so cheesy that it hurts."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You love me anyways."</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"What a pain</em>— <em>ow, okay okay! I love you! Now come on, let's go! Huening Kai is waiting for us outside!"</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Alright, geez. Seriously, your grip on me is so strong!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Of course, since I like exercising! What do you like, hyung?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"....."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hyunie?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"L-like I said, I like exercising."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Almost a hundred years has passed and you still get flustered by me, I'm honored."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Shut up, let's go you idiot."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love you so much, you know that."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love you too and I know that you know that too."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey, lovebirds! Soobin-hyung and Yeonjun-hyung aren't getting younger if you keep making them wait! Stop giving each other bedroom eyes at the doorstep!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Fine fine, we're coming!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And so, their story continues.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for waiting till the end! i'm sorry if my writing style has changed and that it took too long for me to post the final chapter (2nd sem has just started and i'm suffering.)</p><p>it's the end our lovely human and vampire's journey in this book and i'm thankful for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and reads that you guys gave me! i'll do my best in making quality fics in the future!</p><p>speaking of which, one of the fics i will be posting is called "Seven Days (I won't fall in love, I swear!)" as it was the most popular one and the second one? it will be a secret! for those who want to read the prompts, have a look at my ko-fi (https://ko-fi.com/post/prompts-for-the-new-fic--extras-O4O63ZE63) and if it's okay, treat me to a ko-fi since it can help me a lot! ^^</p><p>as always, i appreciate all of your existence and let's meet in my ongoing stories + new fics! thank you so much for being with me in this journey. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, welcome to my second taegyu fic. this was supposed to be titled "Please Bite Me," but i changed it to match taehyun's fiesty attitude. i dont know how or why, but i thought of this story's plot when i was listening to wavy's love talk— anyways, thank you for reading~ ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>